My pet Doflamingo
by doggydeath
Summary: Sent through a portal and landing in a pool was not my plans for the weekend. Yet here I am stuck with a grinning fool with endless amounts of money and clearly no fashion sense... How am I gonna get home? Where is this place? And DAMMIT WHY IS HE SMILING AT ME! OCXDoflamingo though heads up, my keyboards wonky so if there are any missing G's, blame the keyboard. Enjoy! M safe
1. Portal Warp Lucky me

Now, I'm not the brightest light bulb in the pack. True I can draw and more or less repair broken items using odd tools and trinkets to do a damn good patch job, but I definitely can't make it to college. However it doesn't take a smart woman from college to realize something was terribly wrong with this situation.

I'll start at the beginning though, seeing how I cannot explain this situation any other way. Basically? I got kidnapped by a giant portal thing and was thrown into an alternate dimension where I am currently trying not to drown in some rich guy's pool. A lot to take in? Yeah well you're not me. I'm the one damn well drowning.

I remember sitting at my desk doodling, humming as I listen to music on my beat up MP3 player. My phone was currently in my pocket and a bottle of pop in one hand. Taking a chug I drew random cartoons, mostly Mihawk seeing as he was oddly the only one I could damn well draw. That and roosters. I seem to be oddly good at drawing them.

Then out of nowhere I can hear this weird whistling noise, almost as though somebody was trying to get my attention. I turned to look over my shoulder at a pair of large blue eyes that peered from a large glowing black circle. I gaped at it and it stared at me, I began wondering what the damn crappers it was and how I didn't notice it earlier when it reached out and grabbed me. I tried to scream but unfortunately it covered my mouth with some kind of black goo and so clutching my pencils, pop, sketchbook and somehow managed a chocolate bar, I was yanked out of my room and into the sky. Literally.

I must have fallen almost two-hundred stories, screaming as I clutched my belongings and stared in horror at the ground rapidly approaching me. The closer it came the more I realized it wasn't just an island but it looked like there were some rich people gaping at me, mostly woman surrounding one big ass dude sitting in some summer chair. I locked eyes with him for a moment before hitting the water in his pool (though oddly didn't hurt seeing as how I high I fell from... hm.) I gagged on the water that found itself in my mouth, struggling to hang on to whatever I had as I tried to make sense of the suddenly wet world around me. My body snapped out it before my brain oddly enough, pushing me to the surface where the shock flock of wackos and hookers gaped at me. I looked at them tiredly, pushing the wet sketchbook and the last of my belongings onto the pool's edge before simply hanging on to the edge, too tired to even try pulling out.

"Oi!" I glanced up at the man. Like waaaaay up. I frowned a little, wondering how the hell a man could grow that tall.

_Steroids. Gotta be it._ I thought gravely as I eyed him warily. _Bet you're Twinkies felt that one._

"Yes?" I asked sweetly giving him my best 'I'm tired so piss off' smile. He blinked before grinning back widely. My smile quickly turned into a frown when I noticed with a smile like that he could easily mow on my head. What did he use steroids on his face too? I growled a little, setting my head on the pool edge as though I was perfectly well suppose to be there. He crouched beside the pool to eye me behind tinted glasses. I frowned when I noticed I had a pimple on my cheek. Dammit!

"Sweetcheeks, you're in my pool." the man said chuckling, his head tilting as he examined me curiously. I tilted my head with him, too busy trying to see eyeballs behind those glasses to even care what he was saying. He must have realized this as well because his smile fell and turned into a frown. I just stared at him. His smile returned as he cackled again with the weirdest laugh I've ever heard in my life. "Fufufufufu! Aw... I know I'm handsome but you must control yourself. The others will get... jealous."

"You're mouth is too big and you smell like coconuts. Bug off big boy, I'm not in the mood to deal with stupid people." I snapped venomously. I turned my eyes to my ruined sketchbook and grit my teeth in fury. Whomever that chick was who pulled me through there was going to get a royal ass whooping. Above me the man stared at me as though I lost my mind. I scowled.

"Now now, that's not very nice." He grinned darkly causing me to cringe a little. I turned my eyes to stare at his sandals. "It almost makes me unhappy."

"Seems almost impossible for a man with you're grins." I grumbled back. He just grinned down at me before reaching behind me and hauling me easily from the pool. Yelping I clawed at the air, trying to grab anything I could to hang onto. Finding the arrogant mans arm I clutched it upside down like a monkey, hanging onto it with both feet and arms as I stared down at the suddenly far away ground. I wasn't really sure who was more surprised though, me or him.

"Naw, now you're acting all sweet." The large man cooed as he held gave me a gentle shake. I glared at him but clutched onto him anyways. "Maybe I'll keep you around. You're kind of cute."

"You're a pervert aren't you?" I asked him dully, staring at him warily. His grin widened causing me to glare harder.

"Aw... no. Smiles are in. S.M.I.L.E.S. No more frowning or you're face will look ugly." He chuckled as he gave my side a rather hard pinch. I yelped as I let go, whining a little as I pouted up at him. He beamed down at me with those blinding white choppers of his. "So, where did you fall from little blondie?"

"The sky." I snorted pointing up.

"Ah, yes." He gave me a look over with a curious tilt of the head. "But you had to start somewhere, so where was that?"

"My room."

"Your... room?"

"Hey big guy?"

"Hmm?"

"Imma gonna pass out now. Don't molest me."

"W-wha-"

I was out cold before I even heard the rest.


	2. Pervert Alert!

**Letting all who read this know, I don't have a plot in mind at the moment, its just going to happen on the way. Another point is through out the story I will be making references to different youtube stars. I want to see how many of you know them. XD**

When I wake up in the morning in a completely strange place in clothes that aren`t mine, its only natural that I`d freak out a bit. Well, more like have a complete panic attack while becoming violent like a crazy woman and screaming out obvious things. So when I woke up this morning surrounded by a feathering pink bed with an old record playing, dark curtains pulled back to reveal the ocean I was more than a bit alarmed. Pulling back silken red sheets I stared around me, growing panic seizing my chest as I tried to understand what the hell happened. In the corner I saw movement. My eyes flew to look at it, staring in shock as I saw the tall man from earlier. Coming closer he grinned at me, tilting his head in amusement.

"Fufufufufufu. Morning ki- OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I let loose a scream as I promptly began throwing anything in radius at him. I screamed at him and he yelped, ducking to avoid a rather large lamp. My eyes nearly bulged from my head as I noticed my clothes were different. My worn in jeans and buttoned up blouse was replaced with one big shirt that I could and did wear like a nightgown. My scream tripled in pitch.

"I'VE BEEN SEEN NUDE!" I howled grabbing the nearest object (apparently a pillow) and sent it pinwheeling in his direction. "PERVERT! OLD MAN! FLUFFY BOY!"

"Woo! You`re a feisty kitty!" The man howled with delight as he dodged the hit with a cackle. "Easy does it babe! This stuff doesn't pay itself!"

My hand stilled momentarily, my whole body stiffening at the thought of money. Money wasn't easy to come by these days, and truth be told my current job didn't pay much either. Then again, I never expected much working for a clown that fed fries to super-sized people. Noticing my pause he quickly kept talking, offering his hands openly to show me he meant no harm.

"Now, easy does it." He chided as he came closer. He gave me a blinding smile that caused me distantly wonder how strong his jaws were if his lips could curl that far back. I guesstimated at about the same amount of power as an angry crocodile. Noticing my silence he settled slightly as his hands slowly crept for mine. Immediately I shrieked at him, lashing out with my foot. Catching him in the belly he barked out as he rolled to the side, dodging my slapping hands. Spotting the open door behind him I took action. Bolting around him I ran out the open door and into a large and handsomely lit hall way. I bolted down the clean tiled floor as fast as I could, hearing the perverted tall man shouting out something. I ran faster.

I needed to hide. My eyes flew to the walls and the odd cubbyholes that contained suits of armor. I never really realized just how shiny they were up close. Seeing another hallway I darted down it only to realize it looked the exact same. I panicked, hearing his sloppy footsteps coming closer as my eyes flew around, trying to find a hiding place. Finding nothing else I ran and hid behind an armor suit, pressing close to it as I was pushed myself between it and the cool wall behind it. I grimaced a little at the chill but forced my breathing to quiet as he tall fluffy man came back into view.

"Shadow mode... activate[1]!" I whispered squeezing my eyes shut. Oh please if it worked for Pewdiepie may it work for me. Hesitantly I cracked open an eye, glancing in the reflective arm piece to try and see where he was. I didn't have to look for long.

"Oi!" He shouted sliding around the corner (and kept his balance much to my amusement). Seeing the hall 'Kitty'less his grin fell into a deep frown. He turned to look around, backing up slightly to peer down the other hall again. Seeing nothing he came back to stand near my hiding place, humming as he glanced around. For a moment his eyes landed on my hiding place and I stiffened, silently praying to the Gummy bear gods [2].

"Young Master, is everything alright?" Oh the gummy bear gods listen. Perfect. His head dropped slightly as he frowned, turning around to peer at the little woman behind him. He tilted his head at her as he faced her fully. "I heard yelling."

"My kitty's gone missing!" The taller man pouted as he put his hands in his pockets and kicked unhappily at the ground. The maid blinked before frowning at him, clearly confused. Noticing it he shrugged a little, glancing behind him as if I'd randomly appear with a giant smile on my face. Pah, as if pervert. "The blonde I picked up at the pool. She's about yay tall, blue eyes, small tits and fell from the sky about two days ago."

_Two days? I was asleep for two days?_ I frowned as I tried to process the information. Realizing what happened I paled. _I was asleep for two days with a creepy tall man standing over me. I was **asleep** with a **perverted old man nea****rby.**_

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I shrieked throwing my hands in the air and glaring at the ceiling. "WHY IS MY LUCK SO BAD?! DID I KICK A BABY IN ANOTHER LIFE?! DID I RUN FOR PRESIDENT?! WHAT IN THE HELL DID I DO?! WHY DO YOU LIKE TO TORMENT ME SO! SEND ME A SIGN SO I CAN AT LEAST UNDERSTAND WHAT THE CRAP I DID!"

"Kitten!" I froze midway from my rant, peering up past the suits wide shoulders to see the grinning fluff bucket. I stared way up at him and he stared way down. I whimpered. "Why'd you run off? You had me worried you'd run away."

"I was trying." I mumbled unhappily. He cackled at me but I sighed. "I don't like this. I'm corner with an fluffy human version of pedobear."

"Eh?"

"Nothing. Are you gonna move Featherbutt or am I gonna fondle Mr. Armor some more?"

"Aw... don't be like that." Now his gin held some malice in. I tensed. "Maybe you should be more polite hmm?"

"Fine. Please move your boney behind out of the way Mr. Featherbutt or I shall be forced to grope Mr. Armors shapely shiny bum to pass my time." He looked at me for a moment before throwing his head back and howling in laughter. I glared at him. "May I ask whats so funny?"

"You have no idea who I am do you?"

"Not a damn clue." I responded with a shrug. "Should I?"

"I'm Don Quixote Doflamingo, one of the Seven Warlords of the sea." A proud smirk and an expectant air went about him. Well, now I knew who he was and damn did I know but his arrogance irked me. So forcing a smile on my face I beamed up at him and stretched out my hand. Startled he jerked back in alarm, clearly not expecting this. I inwardly cackled at him.

"Score." I said politely as I offered a hand. He frowned at me but shook it anyways. "Score Palmans. Pleasure to meet you."

He stared at me, holding onto my hand a little longer than necessary. I tried tugging it back but he wouldn't release. I tensed glaring up at him, my lips tightening as he stared down at with a full unabashed stare. I growled at him but he remained silent, his face slowly creeping closer until he was eye to eye with me. I felt my cheeks flush as I struggled not to look away, embarrassed by our close proximately.

"You're an odd one." He said slowly, his head tilted slightly as he peered at me curiously. The grins slid back onto his face but he didn't move back. I couldn't smell anything but the strong smell of flowered perfume. I wrinkled my nose and pulled back again, this time he let me go. "So Kitten, why don't we get ya some new threads hmm? Though, your currents ones are more then a little fine with me. Fufufufu."

I frowned at him before glancing down, my face burning when I realized I was still wearing what I assumed was his shirt. It went a little above my knees and the V showed a bit more cleavage then I appreciated. The arms were _really _ long and baggy but nothing wrong with them. My head shot up and my hand moved before I could think about it. Slapping him as hard as I could I shrieked.

"P-PERVERT!"

[1] Pewdiepie XD

[2] Mr. Lasinby, my biology teacher. he's not a youtube star but I believe he should be.


	3. Waddle wars

"So care to explain how you ended up in my pool?" Doflamingo asked leaning back on his chair, propping his head with his hand. On his cheek there was an angry red hand print that I felt no pity for. If he wanted to be a pervert he was going to be treated like a pervert. I snorted at him, watching his free hand with a growl.

"I don't know to be honest." I answered shrugging. "Last I checked I was sitting in my room drawing. Then I heard a weird noise, turned to look and got pulled through a black hole and dropped into your pool from way too high a place. On that note, where's my stuff and why was I nearly naked when I woke up?"

"Naw... Don't you trust me?"

"No. Answer the questions." I glared at him and he howled with laughter. I'm _glad_ I amuse him. At least that was an emotion in his puny brained head filled with pink fluffy feathers and egotism. I snorted a little at the thought. He definitely reminded me of a pink rooster. Strutting his crap like he owned the place (which he technically did I guess) and checking out all the pretty lady hens and fluffed his little pink feathers while the entire time he basically does nothing but look scary and crow when everybody just wanted to shoot him. I giggled.

"Yep, that fits you definately." I chuckled as I leaned back and stretched. He tilted his head leaning forward.

"What fits me?"

"Cockle doodle doo."

"Eh?"

"So where is my stuff?" I asked yawning. Now he was frowning at me. Apparently he didn't like it when somebody laughed back in _his_ face. He bristled as he straightened, his lips curling in a tight smile. Realizing how stupid I was since birth I stared at him with sudden terror. Why was I born with a big mouth? Why did he have to be scary? Why did he have to wear that damn pink feathered _thing_ when he was about to kill me? I never really thought about it but when I die the last thing I want to see is a coat made of dead bird coverings.

"I don't like that tone you used." he sneered. Despite my near death situation my temper came out, my pride bristling to meet the challenge.

"I don't like how you smell nor how you wont answer any of my damn questions but then try to scare me into answering your own. On that note if you don't like people laughing at you try being a little kinder and maybe those people will let you in on their jokes. Intimidation may work right now Featherboy but when you lose everything and you have nobody to turn to then the jokes on you." The words came from my mouth before I could think about it. Glaring at him I spat out the words with as much heat as I could. "If you can't be friendly then expect some of us with an actual backbone to give you a good bite back. I may be blonde but I'm not those bimbos you bought to hang around your neck. I actually have some pride that isn't in plastic cleavage."

I snorted at him and he stared at me. The anger was gone out of his shoulders and his eyebrows were up. Apparently this blonde surprised him. Then without warning he threw his head back and once more howled madly, clutching his sides as he shrieked in laughter. I felt my back stiffen up and my face twist as I glared at him hotly.

"You're quite the piece, aren't you?" He cackled reaching for his drink.

"I'm not a piece thank you. I'm a whole and entire woman without a bit of plastic in me." I snorted irritably at him. He grinned over at me causing me to bristle once more. "So are you going to answer me or not?"

"You're books trashed, that bottle you had exploded in the kitchen and knocked out two of my cooks, and you're clothes are getting cleaned. We had to change 'em or you'd catch a cold." I frowned a little, my heart sinking when I heard about my sketchbook. I let out a small sigh, my shoulders slumped as I thought of all the drawings I lost. It had been nearly full. "Hm? What's wrong Babe?"

"Nothing Birdbrain." I grumbled turning my head to look at the pool. I held it up with the palm of my hand as I slouched away. I could feel his eyes on me but I couldn't care. That sketchbook wasn't really important, I could always buy another one. It was the drawings I lost that hurt the worst. I was proud of 'em and I doubted I'd be able to draw even half. Sounds stupid but it hurts when I lose something I worked so hard on.

"Hey, come on. Cheer up hmm?" I glanced over at him and his stupid Colgate smile. "You get to spend some _alone time_ with me. Most girls would kill for this chance so soak it in hmm?"

"It marvels me how large you're ego is."

"Aw..." He stood up with a grunt, stretching tall as he let out a yawn. "You simply don't understand how lucky you are right now."

"No. I'm pretty sure its you're ego. Soon you'll have a village built on it and they'd need a lighthouse for the boat to dock." I snorted but a smile started to come to my face. Spotting it his own grew until it nearly covered his face. Rolling my eyes I sighed dramatically as I fanned my face with my hand. "Oh the sheer presence of your manly profile has me week at the knees! I simply can't get over how handsome you are! May I fall willingly at your feet and praise your sheer egotistic buttocks like the many big breasted bimbos that tail you for your large amounts of money."

"Fufufufu! I knew you'd fall for me one day." Doflamingo grinned triumphantly making me laugh. "Come on then, it's gettin' hot."

"You're clearly a city kid." I rolled my eyes but I got up anyways. "Where I'm from you work in cold, heat, even if you're near dead. If you didn't, you didn't eat or get paid. Then there's you little rich folks can laze about in the sun and complain about everything. It makes the rest of us look bad at the least."

Coming to his side I peered _waaay_ up at him. He smiled down at me with that big ass grin of his. I gave him another eye roll but continued ahead, my smile growing when I heard him walking behind me. Well, waddled. I frowned a little as I turned to look at him. Noticing my stop he halted as well.

"Hey Featherboy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you waddle?" I looked at him curiously causing him to pause and tilt his head. Rubbing his chin he turned his head to the ceiling as he thought about it. Waiting patiently for his slow chicken brain to catch up, I took the chance to look him over. Tall, skinny but I could see muscle under his Hawaiian shirt. His hair was cut shorter than I originally figured, while his tinted glasses flashed in the sun. His skin was a lighter tan than I thought though I suppose the artists couldn't get it dead on seeing how this fellow wasn't even suppose to exist. His enormous feather coat was on him faithfully (which was probably why he was so hot. Idiot.) while his Hawaiian shirt was done up save the couple top buttons. He wore funny looking slippers and black pants with orange hoops on the side. Ah, the fashion sense of this man never ceased to amaze me even in the anime. Well, even in the manga as well I suppose.

"Have you ever tried it?" I blinked snapping out of it. He apparently was done thinking while I was thinking.

"Pardon?"

"Have you ever tried walkin' like me?"

"No." Okay that was a lie. I really did try to waddle once but I ended up ass over tea kettle after the first couple steps. It was definitely a talent I had yet to master. "Why would I? I have no reason to walk like a constipated chicken."

"Fufufufu! Come here then Kitty! We're having a lesson." He grinned wildly as he crouched as though he was going to pounce on me. I stiffened as I started to back up, my eyes widening as he edged closer. I could feel his mischievous vibe as strong as the clothes on my back, and a mischievous Doflamingo usually ended with blood. Oh damn.

"D-don't touch me!" I snapped baring my teeth. He however seemed unfazed as he continued narrowing in. He was nearly over top of me when I panicked, turning to bolt for anything away from the crazy psycho birdman. He unfortunately caught onto my poorly thought out plan and grabbed me before I could run. Screaming I struggled against him, pressed tight with my back against his chest. I shrieked, stiffening when I felt my body freeze against my will. No... Nonononononononono. "L-let me go! Pervert! Jerk! Go away!"

"Fufufu. Easy kitten. Don't struggle too much." I glared at him as he nuzzled my shoulder innocently. I saw the outline of an eye through the lens, causing me to still momentarily. Seeing it as his win that damn bird grinned widely. "I'm just going to teach you how to walk like me. No harm done, hm?"

"No strings. If I must learn to walk like a chicken with a plugged up buttocks then I will do it with my own power." I huffed up at him causing him to cackle once more. "It isn't funny. No strings!"

"Alright Kitten, no strings." He agreed with a nod of his head. His smirked a little. "You don't run, I won't use strings."

"You're really determined aren't you?"

"You could say that. Do we have a deal?" He bowed over to look at me in the face despite being upside down. I pouted at him. He grinned wider.

"Deal. Let me go." The strings loosened much to my relief. Looking up at him I gave him the nastiest look I could muster. "Alright Featherbutt, let start waddling."

-Three hours Later-  
"Bwahahaha! Keep up with me Featherboy! Eat my dust!" I shouted as I waddled across the floor with an oddly quick amount of speed. Behind me Doflamingo howled with laughter, tearing up the ground with his own fashionable waddle. Honestly, it had only taken about an hour to get the waddling thing down pact. Apparently it was all in the knees. Since then we've been having waddle races and more or less mocking the other one. It was kind of embarrassing but damn addicting.

"I'm the Waddle Queen!" I shouted triumphantly as I made the last lap in first. "Bow down foul mortals for I have arrived!"

"Fufufufufu! You got yourself a good teacher hm?" He grinned at me with a smug expression that made me snort.

"Do not ruin my victory." I sniffed before turning and shouting the invisible crowd of applauding people. "I am the winner!"

"Young Master?" I froze, my face heating up as I glanced sideways at the shocked maid. I gave her a sheepish smile as I dropped my hands and chuckled embarrassed. Doflamingo however didn't look effected as he hummed, walking towards her with a hum. The maid eyed him curiously. "Sir, there is a call waiting for you. It seems rather important."

"Alright." Don turned to grin at me. I glanced up at him. "You stay here and practice hmm?"

"Hmm yes. I believe I shall." I sniffed as I stuck my nose in the air and hummed like an aristocrat. He scoffed at me but gave me a scolding shake of the head before heading out the door. I watched him go, realizing suddenly that the maid still stood in the doorway. Tilting my head I came over curiously. "Hello. How are you?"

"I am well. You seem rather good with the Young Master." She tilted her head with a kind smile. She was my size I realized with a start. Thin, with about medium sized chest and a longer maids dress. She wore what I presumed was old black shoes and white knee highs. Her shadowed black hair was cut short and pulled behind a maids headpiece. I blinked before smiling back.

"Ah, well I've dealt with odder." I shrugged with a chuckle. "My rally of buddies aren't exactly the most normal. Big Bird isn't the worst I've got."

She blinked before a slow but sweet smile crept across her face. "I see ma'am. Begging your pardon for the bother. I'll be leaving."

"H-hey! Wait a second!" I trotted to her side, snorting as she looked at me with surprise. "First off the name is Score, not Ma'am. Secondly, wanna have a waddle race?"

"I beg your pardon?" The maid woman blinked as she gaped at me like I grew another head. I shrugged as I grinned widely.

"Alright, firstly. I am not a snob so I'd rather be called by my name which is Score. Secondly, I was asking if you'd like to have a waddle race. Your 'young master' told me to practice but I can't do that by myself without looking crazy. So, would you mind helping me?"

She blinked at me, her pretty lips dropped slightly as she gaped at me. Then ever so slowly a smile crept back on her face as a twinkle glinted in her eye.

"Alright then Score." She nodded as she entered the room and kicked off her shoes. "I am called Shiza and I accept your challenge to a waddle race."

Ten minutes later we were doing laps, whooping and cackling as we waddled around the room. She was pretty quick actually and apparently quite competitive. She roared out a battle cry whenever I passed her, speeding up and often going almost neck breaking speeds as she slid sideways and passed me once more. Not going to lie, that was probably the funniest moment in my life. Of course I couldn't stop laughing which wounded my breathing ability and in turn slowed me down but as soon as I started she would too which would give me a fighting chance for first. By the end of it we were so winded and laughing that we ended up on the floor, cackling like hyenas. We were like this when Don had came back through the door.

"Hey Kitten, whacha doin'?" He popped his head in the doorway. Spotting the two of us on the floor he paused, frowning as we struggled to regain what dignity they had left. Unable to stop I tried gesturing with my hands, snorting and giggling every time I so much as glanced at Shiza. Unable to communicate to the warlord I eventually gave up, flopping back on the floor as I wheezed. Man my sides hurt.

"I-I apologize young master." Shiza wheezed, her eyes watering as she gasped for air. "W-we were having a... a waddling race sir."

Doflamingo paused, his whole body tilting this time as he stared at us as if we lost our minds. I simple cackled at him, clutching my sides as the warlord frowned down at us. Slowly a grin pulled wide across his face before he whooped and leaped at us, his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth like a creepy lizard. I shrieked as I scrambled to get away, poor Shiza laughing too hard to even try to move. Both of us were pinned beneath him, all of us cackling.

"No! Run Shiza! Save yourself!" I shouted as I shrieked with laughter, struggling to get away from the pink feathers that tickled me.

"Score!" Shiza cried back, tears streaming down her cheeks as she fought to breath. Our eyes met and we burst into another round of pointless giggles.

"D-Dammit. Featherbutt get off!" I wheezed as I rolled over with a gasp. Above me he cackled.

"No. I rather like you down there." Don cooed as he nudged me hard with his head. I yelped, my face planting to the tile. I squirmed away only to have him grab my ass and pull me back again. "Nu uh. No running!"

"Y-young master! Please! Forgiveness!" Shiza gasped as she too was dragged back as she attempted to get away. He simply snorted at her before turning back to me. I glared up at him with watery eyes, struggling to keep a straight face as he grinned above me.

"Doflamingo you let me go or Imma gonna pee on your floor." I said seriously. That made him pause.

"Eh?"

"I drank too much. Let me up." He pouted but backed off, sitting on his heels with a grunt. I got up with a snort, reaching down to pull Shiza to her feet. "Come on then dear Shiza. You shall assist me finding the little lady's room."

"Of course ma'am." Shiza said wiping her eyes and heading for her shoes. I followed close behind with a grin, careful not to cackle in case I was given away. Behind me Don sat on the floor pouting. Glancing over at me he tilted his head just as I gave him a wicked grin. "This way."

"Oh and Featherbutt?" Doflamingo 's eyebrow twitched but I ignored it, grinning too widely to care. "I lied. See you later sucker!"

With that I grabbed Shiza's arm and whooped as I bolted around the corner with Shiza in tow. Around the corner there was silence before a loud shriek of laughter came from the corner. I grinned back at Shiza who looked dumbfounded by my cackling. Sending her a wink we ran down the hall. "Call me maybe![1]!"

**A.N.**

**Its three in the morning and I realized I didn't have a youtube guy for this Chapter so I decided to just throw in a song. To those who hate this song, my apologies but I couldn't stop laughing at the end of the music video. It would be my sisters luck. Also, I have no headphones so I cant scower the world of youtube to find a better qoute. ^^; Sorry! **

**Reviews make me happy! REVIEW! REEEVIEEEW!**

[1] Call me maybe bye Carly Rae Stepans?

Alternate note: I checked the places where people have read this from and I honestly say I'm amazed. Its kind of funny when I realize that my story is being read all around the world. So just sayin' thanks for giving my story a chance. It means a lot to me.


	4. Pool Fight! Drama Queen vs Score

**Felt the need to give a heads up, there is swearing. ^_^ It's rated M and all but still, thought I should be polite. CAT FIGHT!**

The rest of the day went oddly quiet. Doflamingo was wandering doing work and flirting with bimbos, Shiza had some cleaning she had to do, and the bimbos glared at me like I was the enemy of the nation. I shrugged it off though, exploring the palace grounds with as much enthusiasm as I could possibly contain. Each nook and cranny held an art piece, waiting to be drawn or painted. The statues, the gardens, the old kitchen where a cook with a hunched back cooked potatoes. It practically begged to be painted.

It was during my wanderings that I noticed her, the little girl. She was small, and almost cute looking. I found her near the pool playing with what I presumed where grapes. Curious I came closer, unsure who she was but still attempting to be friendly. She spotted my shadow on the pavement, turning to look up at me with one dark eye. Her hair was a honey gold and her skin seemed pampered. She wore a simple spotted dress, blue with black dots and had a patch over her left eye. I blinked curiously at her and she tilted her head up at me.

"Hello." She said pausing in her current amusements to glance up at me. Apparently I caught her interest as well. "Who are you?"

"My name's Score, how about yours?" I asked gently as I crouched to look her in the eye. Not a lot of people must do that with her because as soon as I did her eyes widened and she immediately forgot the grapes. I gave her my kindest smile as we faced each other fully. I intrigued her and she intrigued me.

"Clovah." She answered giving a little smile. I smiled back at her and offered her my hand. Curious she took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Clovah." I said gently shaking her hand. She beamed and I chuckled, letting her go with a nod. "So tell me Clovah, what are you up to? You looked kind of bored playing with your grapes."

"Its alright." Clovah shrugged waving me over. "They won't play with me so I tried to play with these fruit. It's not much fun though..."

"Why not?"

"There isn't anything to do with them. It's boring." She complained with a pout. "The Young Master is busy to play with me and they don't like me. They act nice when the Young Master is around but whenever he goes away they get mean again."

"Ah. I see." My eyebrow twitched. _Dumb bimbos_. "Now as for the boring part I was wondering if you had somethings like paints and paper?"

"Huh? Yeah I do, I got them for my birthday but I don't paint very good." Clovah frowned up at me and my grin just widened.

"Alright, you get a punch of paper and the paints, I'll get a knife. I assume you've done fruit stamping?"

"Fruit stamping?" Her eyes widened in wonder. "Is it fun?"

"Its something to do." I shrugged with a chuckle. I gave her a wink. "Meet me here?"

"I'll be back in a jiffy!" With that she bolted away leaving me laughing. Turning I followed my mental map to the best of my abilities, using landmarks and countings to recount where I last saw the kitchen door. I found it without having to ask for directions. _Ten points for me._

Sneaking into the kitchen I found the old bent cook grumbling as he started pulling some kind of food from the oven. Other servants filled the once near-empty kitchen and were bustling busily around, preparing this and that or simply snatching food when nobody was looking. Spotting the one I noticed earlier I dodged the other servants, coming to a quiet stop behind him. Patiently waiting behind him I watched as he huffed and grumbled, rubbing the sweat from his brow with a grunt. I frowned a little when he straightened a bit, groaning as he stretched his aching back. It was during that stretch that he finally noticed me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sharply, his eyes narrowed as glared at me suspiciously. Ah, yes. I forgot to mention, he's a bit of a grump. Not to blame him though, those trumps outside probably bossed him around and treated him like crap. Me being female, thin and blonde I could understand the mistake but I still inwardly grouched about it. I was _not_ a bimbo.

"I was hoping to borrow a knife, a small preferably." I gave him the most disarming smile I could muster which of course only made his guard heighten. "Clovah and I are going to do fruit stamps but I don't have a knife to cut the fruit. Sorry to be such a bother."

"Eh? Fruit stamps?" He frowned now though his shoulders dropped. "You playin' with Clovah?"

"Something like that." I shrugged with a lopsided grin. "She was bored so I thought we could do some art."

The old bent cook frowned at me, his beady eyes tightened as he stared at me darkly. Then ever so slowly he went to one of his drawers and pulled out a small vegetable knife. Small enough to cut fruit but too dull to cause any human damage. Smart. Handing it to me he gave me a sharp growl. "Don't misplace that knife. Bring it here when ya finish so I can clean it before next meal."

"Thank you." I nodded as I turned back towards the door. Pausing for a moment I glanced back over my shoulder, meeting his eyes without a flinch. "My name is Score by the way. I'll return your knife as soon as possible, I promise."

"Luigi, now get moving. If that little brat starts wailing heads will roll." He snorted waving me off. "Take my word for it though chicky, the young master may have money but keep up your ways and it'll bite ya in the arse."

"Well old Featherbrains can keep his money." I snorted with a look of defiance. "I'd rather work for a living then find a sugar daddy and whore my way through life."

Luigi blinked, his black eyes widening temporarily before throwing his head back and roaring with laughter. I jumped a good foot off the ground as it boomed its way through the kitchen. Around us the other servants paused a moment to look at us making my face turn Scarlett. Settling down he gave me a grin that matched a toothy cow.

"No wonder the Young Master kept ya." He barked out. Glancing at the other servants he raised his chin and grinned. "Take note of this here girl. She's the only damn woman on this island who won't spread 'er legs for the Master. A real treat on this damn island." Another roar of laughter and the others joined in. My face burned red with embarrassment.

"Excuse me." I said curtly as I turned to storm away. A calloused hand grabbed my arm before I could get more than a couple steps, gripping me firmly but friendly as the owner's own chuckles died down. Turning I gave him a glare that he whole hearted loved.

"Now now lass. I wasn't makin' fun." He chidded letting my arm go. "Its true though, not many woman 'round here have your sense of morals. Its a treat."

"Well your Young Master can keep his wang and money for the others, I'm quite happy leaving them untried." I snorted causing the nearby servants to chuckle.

"Well, if ya ever need help then let me know." He gave me a wink as his lip turned up into a smirk. "I ain't got trouble with your kind."

"Thank you?"

"Your welcome. Now get yer arse movin', that brats probably gonna start pouting soon." He snorted as he gave me a twirl and booted my butt none to gently. I yelped before giving him a nasty look over my shoulder but the grin spread across my face before I could stop it. For a split second we grinned at each other and a bond formed that I knew would last. Rolling my eyes at him I trotted out the door, his laughter following me as I went.

When I came back to our rendezvous point I wasn't surprised to see her bouncing eagerly on the spot. I giggled a little when she spotted me and her eyes lit up like a bunch of firecrackers. Coming up to her I gave her a wink, glancing at the paints at her side with a hum. Reds, blues and some odd purple color. I shrugged with amusement.

"Ready to start?"

"Lets go!" she squealed bouncing even more. "What do we do first? Are they gonna be pretty? Whats with the knife?"

"Easy kid. You're going to have heart failure." I rolled my eyes but laughed anyways. "Alright grab a fruit that you like and give it to me. Then grab two pieces of paper, one for you and one for me."

My orders were followed to the 'T' and within moments she was eagerly waiting her next instruction. I burst out laughing. This kid was as bad as I was. So, slowly and careful I cut the apple and the pear in half, shaking my head as I giggled in amusement. I heard some sort of commotion on the other side of the pool but I ignored it. Focusing on my hands I handed her half of the apple and pear then took the other halves to me.

"Alright now get the paints on you- ah. I guess we didn't grab brushes."

"D-do we need them?" She stared up at me with that one large eye and I immediately realized I was in trouble. She had somehow managed to pull off the 'puppy look' with only one eye and double its effectiveness. The little tear in the corner of it also made her look even more pitiful much to my horror.

_Clovah used Puppy Pout!_

_Attack hit Score! Critical Hit!_

_Score has been trapped by Puppy Pout! [1]_

"N-no." I mumbled reaching for the nearest jar of paint. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Regaining my composure I gave her a mischievous grin before sticking my entire hand in the red paint. "Pick a color you like, we're only going to be able to choose two."

_Score has broke free! Score used Poetic Justice!_

"Alright!" She whooped sticking own hand in the blue jar. Immediately her eye widened and her face looked mortified much to my cackling amusement.

_Score is a nasty woman! Score tricks Clovah!__  
_

_Critical Hit!_

Hearin it she gave me a nasty look but I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. She sniffed at me and we both fell into a snorting fit of giggles. It stopped however when the slimy cold paint oozed under our nails causing us both to wrinkle our noses.

"Alright, next we take the fruit" I lifted a piece of apple with a nod of my head. " -and smear it's flat side with paint then plaster it down on the paper."

I demonstrated it with a hum, my eyes turning to glance at the marveled eight year old. Well, probably eight. If my guesstimate was correct which usually it wasn't. I pushed that thought aside to glance over at the now eagerly mashing child. I snorted at her, continuing my own with a more delicate but equally quick pace. Pretty soon our papers were covered with purple and red (mine) or blue and red (Clovah). Real pieces of art if I did so say myself.

"Yay! Its so pretty!" She shouted raising her hands up triumphantly.

"Hm, not bad at all are they?" I chuckled. Stretching my arms I yawned, glancing at the sun with a frown. "Hey, its getting pretty late. I've got to give the cook his knife back. Do you want to put the paintings up or put away the paint?"

"Paintings!"

"Alright, put 'em somewhere to dry. Out of the way too okay?" I winked as I reached for the paints. "Where do these go?"

"My room. I'll show you!" I laughed a little as she bolted away, leaving me in her dust without even a chance of catching up. She glanced behind to grin at me, not looking forward as she laughed at me. I spotted the danger though and tried to shout a warning but too late. She slammed dead into a woman, our paintings going flying as both woman and child fell back with a yelp. One of paintings got mashed under the stranger woman's butt, covering her white bikini bottom with a mash up of the various paints. Purple and red? Apparently my painting got the ass end of it, literally.

"Are you alright?" I asked running over to the two of them with the red and blue paint in my hand ( I forgot to put them down apparently). My eyes landing on Clovah first. "Any pains?"

"I- I dropped them. Your painting got ruined." Clovah sniffed her eyes tearing up. Alarmed I quickly shook my head as I gave her a pat on the head.

"N-nah. No need for tears." I assured her with a wink. "We could always paint again some other time."

"Really?" She looked up at me hopefully causing me to chuckle. Normally I would have a feeling I was getting played but she seemed generally upset so with a shrug I crouched down and offered her a hand up. She sniffed a little but took my hand. I gave her the best scolding look I could muster though she probably saw through it.

"Yeah really." I snorted pulling her to her feet. Then my eyes turned to the other woman. "How about you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"What do you think?" She snapped peeling my painting off her butt with a scowl. I immediately scowled back, _well crap. Its the Queen._ "I just bought this bathing suit and Dofla-kun hasn't even seen it yet! What am I suppose to do? It cost 10 000 berri!"

"Shop at a cheaper store?" I suggested with a frown as I mentally calculated the amount of money in my world. $100 dollars? Seriously?

"Excuse me?" Oh right, wrong move. You're not suppose to tell drama queens anything that could be seen an logical. Dammit. "You expect me to shop at some lower class _shop_ just because you and that brat can't watch where you're going?"

"My apologies, I thought you wanted my opinion." I smiled politely at her before glancing down at Clovah. Instinctively I began planning an escape route for her in case thing got messy. "So it cost 10 000 berri? Where did you get it if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well I _do_ mind." She sneered giving me a clear look over. I didn't cringe away from her clear play for power. In fact I just put my hand on my hip and tilted my head, giving her the clear look of uncaring. Realizing I wasn't going to back down she bristled. I gave her a smile that really made her blood boil. "Its clear that a low servant like yourself doesn't have the belli to afford a decent pair of clothes herself seeing how she was wearing Dofla-kuns earlier."

"When was I wearing Featherbutt's clothes?" I frowned, trying to understand. It clearly wasn't these ones. I doubt he could squeeze a leg into these pants seeing how they were hugging my ass. The shirt was also way too short. Apparently lady Diva didn't like my question because she puffed out her fury.

"I saw you!" She shouted throwing her hands up, tears welling in her eyes. _Ah, waterworks. Should have expected them._ "You ran out of his room with nothing but his shirt you cheap whore! We heard you giggling in his room too! Did you think we wouldn't notice? He barely left all because you decided to play some cheap trick and 'fall from the sky'! Dofla-kun is ours you cheap slut!"

_Oh **hell** no._

"Hello ladies." Speaking of the birdbrain. I glared up at him, holding my fury down into a hot seething as I stood perfectly still. I wasn't going to hit her, no I was too well bred for that. That and if I moved then the fat son of a -**ahem**- had a clear shot at Clovah. Like hell was that scum getting anywhere near my kid. (Ah yes, another odd habit of mine. If I become friends with a child it automatically becomes mine. Not to the point where I kidnap it of course but enough that I act like a soccer mom if somebody threatens it. Oh the wonders of being a woman.) "Any problems? Seems rather exciting over here."

"That bi-"

"Go away birdbrain, we're having woman wars." I snorted giving him a sharp look. The... charming woman in front of me gasped as her face turned purple though I wasn't sure if it was the disrespect I showed Doflamingo or because I interrupted her clear complaint session. Don on the other hand looked pretty amused despite the insult, humming as he glanced around the 'scene of the crime'. Spotting my mashed painting and her painted booty he raised an eyebrow, glancing almost amused at the paint jugs in my hands. Immediately I bristled. "I didn't paint her ass if that's what your thinking Featherbutt."

"Ya know, we've got to change that nickname." Don snorted though the smile still clung to his lips. "Something more like me."

"Waddler?"

"Ah, no."

"Lady banger?"

"Eh? How is that better?"

"You never asked for it to better, just more like you."

"Fufufufu. You're so mean."

"Money-to-the-whores foundation?"

"Excuse me?" Oh right, I forgot she was there. "I am not a whore!"

"Do you like prostitute better?" I asked sweetly. Don immediately stiffened as he glanced quickly between the two of us, his wide smile shrinking slightly as he edged back. I noticed with no small amusements that Clovah immediately ran and hid between his knees, peering out with wide eyes. I could almost see the voice over as the two watched us almost fearfully.

_Look here mates, those right there are some really nasty buggers. Possibly the most dangerous thing on the planet__! The Womanasaurus is possibly the worst thing a man can come across in his life, causing years of unaccountable torment and money issues for unexpected males! One wrong move and we're dead!_... _Lets poke it with a stick! [2]_

"How dare you!" The first woman shrieked baring her fangs and roaring as she took an aggressive stance. I immediately tensed back, growling as I eyed her movements. Slowly I glanced at Don and offered him a paint jug which he hesitantly took from my hands. Before I could hand him the other one the hooker attacked. A sharp strike to my face caused me to stagger back, my purple paint flying high and splattering me with paint. From head to toe. I blinked in surprise as I watched a long goop of purple slide off the front of my face land on my once black shoes. I remained silent as the everybody around us gasped. Oh, apparently the scene attracted viewers. Perfect. Snapping out of her surprise the Queenie sneered triumphantly. "That's what you get for messing with me."

"S-score?" I didn't glance over at Clovah, my face remaining neutral as I stared quietly at my shoes. Around me there were murmurs of both shock, agreement and pity. I glanced up to see not everybody sneering at me, a select few actually glaring at the queen whose laughter sounded sick as her attitude. I turned to watch her face twist ugly in a mean laugh, gloating over the victory. Slowly my eyes turned back to my chest where the large gobs of paint began oozing down my chest. I brought a shaky hand to the gob, scraping as much as I could off with one swipe.

"Clovah, cover your ears please." I whispered without glancing over. I heard her protest but Don shushed her, covering her ears instead as he watched the battle with an almost eager vibe. I ignored it.

"See?" The queen sneered on as I looked at the goop in my hand. "You're a lower class. You don't deserve to be in the palace, you deserve to beg on the streets like the rest of those filthy people."

"Shut your fat hole you fucking idiot." I whispered my eyes raising to meet hers. Slowly I straightened my back and my eyes began to really open, showing the fury that I held hidden. My voice darkened into a nasty snarl as I began raising my voice. I heard gasps again but this time I couldn't care less. I took a step forward, throwing all my anger into my voice. I saw her face tighten as she stiffened, subconsiously leaning back as I walked so close our noses nearly touched. In her face I growled back.

"I don't give a damn who you've whored around with nor do I care for you ugly face. I don't care if you have half this damn island under your thumb and I really couldn't care less if you want to throw your ego around like you own the place but _don't you ever touch my kid._" I snarled. She stared at me with wide eyes, opening her mouth to retort but I barked out before she could even try. "You knew damn well Clovah was coming that way. She was yelling you stupid bimbo so don't blame that painting accident on her. Secondly, I speak how I wish to whom I wish. I also if I so wish can go against your dumb orders and talk to Don as much as I so please, though currently I have no interest. Thirdly, unless your skanky ass lived their life don't judge them. Those _filthy people_ are the reason why you're not starving and their also the reason you have a place to stay. Without them you're own ass would be hauling work under the sun instead of picking on kids. So why don't you either find something smart to say, if you can I suppose, or turn your tail around and walk away before you make a worse fool outta yourself hm?"

I managed the impossible. The entire area around the pool was dead silent for nearly a minute.

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

_Splat!_

She gaped at me as I looked over at her with a sneer. Down her front the giant gob of purple slid down in one big splat, covering her chest and sprinklin her face with the splatter. I grinned at her as I scraped off another chunk.

"As an artist I know what colors match and which ones represent what the best. Yours without a doubt, is brown. Get going before I feel the need to keep painting." I smiled at her thought there was no kindness this time. Around us there was whispers, murmuring into one with only the few distinct ones to really understand what was being said.

_'can you believe that?'_

_'Whose that other girl?'  
_

_'Ouch, thats got to hurt the ego.'_

_'She deserved it.'_

_I_ heard every word being said and I didn't doubt so did she. I watched as she bristled, tears welling up in her eyes. I locked glares with, raising my chin as I sent a clear message with my eyes.

_Run or I'll make you regret it._

"This won't be the end if!" She shouted turning on her heel and storming away. I watched her go with a raised eyebrow, my lip twitching in a smile.

"Famous last words!" I called back causing her to shriek in rage. _Ah best way to drive 'em ape, finish the fight. Works every time. _Glancing over at Clovah I frowned, crouching to get a better look. "You okay? No hurts?"

"You just threw paint at Lisa." She gaped at me.

"She started it."

"Fufufufu!" Everybody turned to stare at the cackling man, clearly shocked that he dare laugh. He grinned down at me like I just won the county fair. I frowned back at him. "Kitten, you just made enemies with a nasty gal. That was Lisa, one of the more...ah... popular of the ladies around here."

"So she's your favorite bang buddy?"

"Somethin' like that." He shrugged, clearly unashamed. Around him the crowd shifted eagerly, clearly curious what was the crazy woman (aka me) would do next. I stared at him dully causing his grin to widen. "Naah, is Kitty getting jealous?"

"No, still being marveled at your ego."

"Fufufufu. You'll fall for me yet." He cackled as he gave a determined smirk. I rolled my eyes as I bent over to grab the now half full paint jar. A sharp slap to my rear made me yelp as I quickly straightened, jar in hand. Grinning behind me Don still wiggled his fingers, clearly the culprit.

"P-pervert!" I shrieked wheeling around to face him.

"Aw... You love it!" He cooed as he bent over to nearly touch noses with me. I pouted at him, glancing away with a defeated sigh.

"I... I'm so embarrassed." I mumbled fidgeting with the jar. Immediately he cackled as he nudged me with his nose, cooing at me. Immediately teh crowd around us bristled with jealousy. I rolled my eyes before turning and sticking out my tongue. He blinked at me, tilting his head slightly as he glanced at my hands. Before he could retreat I grinned, splatting him full force with the handful of paint I hand. Right in his hair.

"Fatality[3]."

_[1] Pokemon_

_[2] Gabriel Iglacius's (who based that skit off the crocodile hunter so in a small part I guess I based it off Steve too... Go Steve!)_

_[3] Mortal Combat XD_

**_Yo yo! I'm gonna try and keep posting these as quick as I can so I can try to keep interest in the story. Keep reviewing and reading please!_**

**_Forever the cookie theif_**

**_DoggyD_**


	5. Bath time with Kitty Part 1

Now I've said it once, so I'm going to say it again. I am not the smartest cookie in the package. The quickest and easiest way to realize this is when I actually _threw paint_ at _Doflamingo_ and actually _smiled at him_ while I did it. Of course that is also how I ended up in this situation, running from the man for the second time today. Now that I kind of think about it, a lot seems to have happened today. Hm.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" I shouted behind me as I rounded another corner. "I THOUGHT ONLY WOMAN FREAKED OUT ABOUT THIS SORT OF THING!"

"GET BACK HERE!" He roared, sliding around the corner I had just came from. I screamed as he bared his fangs wickedly, leaping with his long legs as he almost caught up to me in seconds. I dodged around another corner, barely missing his wide fingers as he went skidding by. I felt the breeze. "SCORE!"

"IT MAKES YOU LOOK PRETTY!" I shrieked back, charging now into unknown territory. I slid sideways as I turned right this time... only to come face to face with three large doors. Aw... Enie, meanie, Minee-

"SCORE!"

Screw it. I opened the door to my left (which happened to be a large closet of some sort) and threw myself in, closing the door quietly behind me. Outside the doorway I could hear him stamping closer. My breath caught in my throat, my heart racing. Then there was silence, right outside the door. I whimpered, backing up until my hand came into contact with something round, wooden and smelled vaguely of iron.

_N-no_.

The door was thrown open and I released a scream that should have created sound waves. My heart stopped completely as I came face to face with none other than an angry Doflamingo, his lips curling in an actual scowl. A _scowl._ My eyes bulged. He never looked so big as he did now, his thin frame blocking the entire doorway. I whimpered as I cowered as far back as I could.

"Come out little Kitten." He growled, the smirk slowly growing back as he leaned his head as far in as it would fit. I shook my head. He growled darker as his hand slowly came out in front of him. Immediately I lost control, forced to walk forward towards the man I desperately wanted to get away from. "I said come _here Kitten."_

"Lemme go!" I cried out struggling back. He sneered and I felt the strings tighten. Realizing there was no escape I ceased my fighting, dropping my eyes as I shuffled closer to the clearly angry warlord. Glancing up at his face I whimpered before dropping my eyes again. Finally I came to a stop in front of him, my nose so close to him I could smell the thin layer of sweat that glistened off him. " `m sorry."

"Fufufu. Not good enough Kitten." He chuckled darkly causing me to wince. He leaned down until I could feel his breath tickling my neck. I flinched back causing his cackle to get louder and my body to cringe away. A long boney hand grabbed my arm roughly causing me to yelp. I stared up at him terrified and his face smirked, his nose nearly touching mine. "You're going to help me get this crap out of my hair. Got it?"

"E-eh?" I blinked at him shocked. He grinned at me. "You want me to get paint out of your hair? That it?"

"Fufufu. For now." I frowned a little but hesitantly came closer on my own, glancing up at I examined the purple goop that oozed down his face. It was quite the handful if I do say so myself... I caught one of the drips with a hum, frowning as I thought over the options. Washing hair was the immediate option and if that didn't work we could shave him bald. I grimaced a little, no he wouldn't like that.

"Well you better get in the bath then." I said with a resigned sigh. I raised an eyebrow up at him. "After that I'll do what I can for your hair."

"Fufufufu. Why not _while?_"

"Eh?"

"Come on _Kitten_, it's time for a _bath._" He lunged and I shrieked, my hands slapping his cheeks together immediately. He stilled and I gaped at him, both of us pretty shocked to say the least. Then slowly he grinned before opening his mouth and chomped down on my hands. I yowled out in surprise as my hands vanished in that grinning mouth of his, his tongue licking my palms causing me shriek louder.

"Fufufufu!"

"JERK! PERVERT! PERVERT ALERT!" I screeched trying not to yank on my hands. If my theory earlier was right then too much pressure and he'd break my hands. Instead I resorted to whines. "Let me go! That's gross! I can feel your... AW! YUCK! DON'T YOU EVEN- DAMMIT BIRD BOY!"

He cackle was muffled by his current mouthful but that didn't hide that gleam I knew was in his eye. There was no winning in this situation. I pouted a little, giving him a dark look that I knew would be ignored. He snickered at me before releasing my hand with a 'patwooie', leaving his tongue hanging out like a dog. Glaring at him I wiped my hands on my pant leg (the unpainted patch) and snorted at him.

"That was gross!" I complained irritably. "Man, now I've got to scrub 'em twice! Who knows where that tongue has been."

"Naw... Kitty is mean." He snorted with a shake of his head. I yelped as I was lifted off the ground and carried out of the closet and into the open. "Now, _bathtime."_

"Eh?! You're serious?!" I stared at him as he carried me away from the closet and into the corridor. My did a double take as I gaped at him in shock. "Y-your serious! NO! NO I WILL NOT SEE YOU NAKED!"

"Fufufu!Naw, you're embarrassed!"

"DAMMIT BIRD BRAIN I'M NOT EVEN DATING ANYBODY! I AM NOT MEANT TO SEE A NAKED MAN UNTIL I'M MARRIED!"

"Who says?"

"Dad."

He tilted his head at me but didn't break a stride as he took me down the hall and around another corner. "You always listen to your Daddy, huh Daddy's girl?"

"Most of the time? Yes actually." I snorted proudly giving him a sharp glare.

"Why?"

"Cause he's past double my age which means he's had that many more years to figure out how stupid the world is."

"Sounds like a smart man." Don grunted as he glanced over at something behind me. Well someone. "Go put hot water in the big bath. Kitty and I have a bath date."

"NO WE DON'T!"

"Awww, she's so cute when she's embarrassed!" He crooned as he rubbed his face with mine, smearing paint between us both. Holding me on his hip like a mother would her child he winked over at the maid, cooing as he hugged me close."She wanted to bath with me so bad she actually hit another girl with paint just to lure me over and get some on me! Isn't she just adorable? Fufufu!"

"NOW YOU'RE SPREADING STORIES YOU GOSSIPING SON OF A -" A sharp slap to my rear cut me off with a yelp.

"Now now Kitty, no need to get feisty." He cooed with a mischievous grin. Turning to the shocked maid he nodded. "Shampoo, soap, the works. Move it."

"Yes Young Master." I gaped at her as she trotted away, watching her reddened face turn into a door and flee. I groaned.

"Why do you have to spread lies?" I complained, flopping myself on his side in an attempt to subtly spread more paint on his clothes. If he noticed he didn't let on, just kept walking towards the large pale doors with funky swirly designs. I blinked at it in temporary awe, its pearly white shine stunning my blonde brain into temporary standstill. I didn't even notice when he opened them, my eyes turning now instead to the large bath around us. I gaped even more. "Holy crap it's huge!"

It was a circle bath so large it could be used as a pool. Already hot water was pouring in the deep belly of it, the air filling with a heavy steam that various maids working hard to grab the things ordered. I saw one of them dump something in the water which I frowned at but I didn't get a chance to ask because suddenly I was taken into a smaller room with coat hooks and a screen. I blinked before immediately shrieking when I realized what it was. A dressing room.

"Aw, no need to be so shy." He crooned pleasantly as he dropped me rather rudely on my buttocks. He grinned like a pervert. "Now, take off your clothes like a good girl! Fufufufufu!"

"PERVERT!" I shrieked horrified. He cackled but did nothing to me. In fact he just took of his shirt much to my horror. "I don't want to see you naked!"

"Aw..." He pouted at me before letting out a dramatic sigh. "Kitten, you wound my feelings. You'd think I'm ugly the way you carry about."

"Not allowed to insult my hosts directly." I said flatly. I glared at him but scooted away as far as I could. He smirked at me, dropping his shirt with another sigh. I blinked. Man that guy had some nice abs. "Nice six-pack Featherbutt."

"Thanks." He winked at me before reaching for his belt. "How 'bout a truce? Under goodies stay on, yeah?"

"Undergoodies?"

"Bra, Underwear. Undergoodies." He pulled off his belt with a hum. "Deal?"

"Can't we just keep our pants on?"

"No." He grunted as he gave his pants a pull and I got a glorious view of his kiss covered boxers. "Take your pick. Naked or undergoodies."

"Undergoodies." I grumbled glancing away. "but I'm not taking anything off until you're out of here."

"Aw, I wanted a strip tease."

"NO!"

He chuckled at me but rolling his shoulder he padded out the door, leaving only his annoying cackle behind. I glared at the door for a while longer before glancing around quickly, trying to see where the damned I could maybe escape from. Apparently birdbrain thought ahead because from what I could tell the only way out was through the door to the bath. I pouted.

"Score?" I yelped as I wheeled around, my eyes finding a sheepish looking Shiza. In her hands what looked like a black bathing suit. I blinked. "Sorry for the scare but young Master asked me to send these in for you. He said something about you being shy."

"STOP SPOUTING LIES FEATHERBRAIN!" I bellowed causing the idiot outside to cackle. Turning to Shiza I sighed. "Thanks, I'll wear that."

"Not a problem." She smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "Now, give me your clothes. I may be able to spare them."

"Thanks." I mumbled pulling off my shirt. I gave the door a wary eye causing Shiza to giggle and I chuckled back. I handed it to her before reaching for the suit. To be honest I was rather glad I got the bathing suit. True it was a damn bikini (_Perverted bird)_ but at least I didn't have to worry about it going see through. I sighed. "Tell me dear Shiza, why can't he just be this affectionate with Queen Bimbo?"

"You probably amuse him more." Shiza answered with a hum. She took my clothes with a wink. "After all, not many people get away with throwing _purple paint _in the young master's hair."

"He started it!" I complained stamping a foot. Shiza gave me a stern look and I pouted. "Well, it's not like I actually meant to. He was just pushed the wrong buttons at the worst time."

"Yes well the young master does have that ability." Shiza said with a nod. Her voice however turned firm. "I would not suggest aggravating him much more though, one day you're luck will run out and you won't get away with just a bubble bath."

"Eh? Bubblebath?"

"Yes, the young master has bubbles in his bath."

"Seriously?" I blinked before trotting to the crooked doorway and peeking out. Sure enough, through the steam I spotted frothy white bubbles almost two inches over the top of the pool-like tub. Immediately my mood perked and I whooped, charging into the room without hesitation and canon balling. Warm water over closed my head causing me to shiver with delight. Cracking open an eye I peered through the murky depths, feeling the slight burn but uncaring as I swam beneath the surface. I noticed a pair of hairy legs to my left. I cackled inwardly. I could practically _hear _the music.

_Da dum. Da dum. Da dum dadum dadum dadum..dumdadumdadumda... [1]_

"MAWROAR!" I bellowed as I leaped high out of the water and plowed into the startled warlord. He shouted in surprise as I tackled him, cackling the whole time. Of course he was bigger than I was so he didn't fall but it was the thought that counts. Grinning up at him I gave him a wink before leaping back into the bubbly surroundings. I forced my breathing to quiet as I came full circle, barely moving as I circled my target. Then leaping I lunged for - nothing. He wasn't there. I frowned as I looked around, the bubbles that where once my hiding was no my enemy. Something suddenly burst from the bubbles and plowed into me, causing me to shriek out and get plowed over by a nearly naked man.

"Fufufu!" I yelped as the now sopping wet warlord cackled at me, picking me up and carrying to the edge. Putting me down I suddenly realized I was neck deep standing up and that Dofla was sunk from the mid belly down."Naw, Kitten wants to play but you'll have to wait until later. This crap is sticking worse then damn honey."

"Well, it is paint." I pointed out with a roll of my eyes as I searched for the shampoos. I spotted it, way far out of my reach of course. I frowned at the distance before glancing up at Don with a thoughtful hum. "Hey, can you grab that?"

"Hmm?" Old birdbrains glanced up, spotting what I pointed at without much trouble. Reaching over he grabbed it without any effort (damn that bird and his long arms) before handing it to me. I grunted him in thanks before heaving myself over the edge and sitting on the cold edge. I grimaced but made myself sit there while that Don just grinned and laughed. "Aw, is you cold?"

"Shut up and turn around." I snapped giving him the stink eye. He giggled but did as he was told, presenting me with a back with tanned muscles. I tried not to drool. "You should be happy I'm even wearing this bikini thing. I'd rather gone in a shirt."

"I would rather you went with nothing."

"Pervert." I scoffed but the grin started creeping over my face again. I couldn't help it, he was too amusing. "What if I had a wrinkly butt and was actually an old man? Then what would you do?"

"Start crying."

"Aw... Poor Dofy." I chuckled as I grabbed the bottle and dumped a bunch on my hand. Lathering it up I gave a menacing cackle that cause him to tense. "_Poor, poor Dofy..."_

"O-oi! What are you-" He was cut off by a groan as I slid my fingers through his hair gently, itching at the roots and pulling gently through the strands. Streams of purple slid down my fingers much to my relief, telling me the purple was at least coming out a _little._ As I worked with his hair I hummed quietly, sliding my legs on either side of him to dip them in the hot water. I worked the soap into a purple lather then grabbing a nearby bucket and dumped a bucket full of water on his head.. He grunted a little in surprise but I ignored it, getting another handful of shampoo as I continued to hum a tune. "Hey Kitten, what's that song?"

"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog." I answered with a shrug. "Its an old one but I like it."

"Hmm." He pushed back into my hands causing me to chuckle, his lips curling in a pleased grin. Another dump of water. "So you like older music?"

"Yeah, their pretty good." I said offhandedly, examining his hair with a frown. Another go outta do it. "It has a jazzy feel to it but still the depressing of country. A perfect mix."

"_Fufufu..._" He rolled his head back into my lap to stare up at me. I blinked before frowning, watching curiously as his grin widened. "So you like a mix huh?"

"Are you twisting my words into something perverted?" I asked flatly giving him a sharp look. He didn't respond, just rubbed his wet hair against my leg with the same stupid grin on his face. I snorted at him, giving him the nastiest glare I could muster. He stuck his tongue out at me instead. "I'll dump soap on your face."

"You're mean." He complained but his tongue retreated back into his oral cavity. I snorted at him but grabbed the bottle once more. His lips tightened immediately but I was careful, I just washed his bangs and behind his ears were the paint decided to stick. "You make funny faces when you're working."

The next bucket of water I waited for his mouth to open in that damn fufufu. Lets just say he didn't like that either.

**This chapter is too long so I splitting it into two. My hands are startin' to hurt... D:**

**I will attempt to write the next one faster it's just I got stuck temporarily. Sorry!**

**DoggyD**

_[1] Jaws theme song_


	6. Bath time with Kitty Part 2

I sat on his knees with a pout, my eyes shifting to stare at the mountain of bubbles to my left. I myself was covered in bubbles as Don massaged the paint out of my hair, his head tilting as he itched at the more stubborn parts. How did we end up like this you say? Well to be blunt, I'm stupid. I drenched the man in water then was grabbed and tossed into the water again, only to have him grab me haul me back and sit me on his knees like a Kid and Santa. Then using the excuse of bathing he gave me a head massage which leaves me dozing in his lap. Not a smart idea.

"You're a jerk." I mumbled softly, holding onto one of his bicep in an attempt to stay balanced. He didn't protest so I didn't let go. I grumbled a little, my eyes drooping as his fingers slid through my hair over and over. I fought against it but eventually my body won and I ended up leaned into his chest, eyes nearly closed and my body completely relaxed.

Dammit I could _feel _him smirking as he continued to clean my hair, his other now wrapped around my middle to keep me from drowning. His cheap smell of roses quickly faded away to his own unique stench of crazy chicken. I chuckled a little, rubbing my forehead into his chest as I finally allowed my eyes to close completely. If I had a couple braincells that _weren't_ exhausted or stupid I may have realized I was in a pretty bad spot but the water was warm and my hair was being played with so I drifted off to the feel of his chuckles.

I woke up sometime later by the sharp cool breeze of us leaving the water. I whined in protest as I tucked myself closer into him in an attempt to keep his heat for myself. I could feel him laughing above me but I chose to ignore it. I was put down on a colder bench much to my displeasure. I released a throaty complaint much to his amusement though all poutings were quickly erased when a warm (and fluffy) thing surrounded me, tucking me in a cocoon of welcomed warmth. I felt myself being lifted once more before I fell back asleep in the rocking motion of Featherbutt's arms.

_I was in a room of some kind, a bedroom maybe? It was kind of dark in here, only a blue radio light shining to let me see. No, wait a minute. I stared at it a moment longer to realize where I was. _

_"W-what's going on?" I stammered as I wheeled around to look about. Once, twice, three. I was at home again, standing in my room with the door closed. By the looks of it somebody was in my bed though, using my radio to muffle whatever noises that came from them. Hesitant I moved closer, trying not to make a noise as I edged closer. Peering into the blankets I gasped in shock, realizing now who it was. Hearing me their eyes opened and they stared back at me, both of us too shocked to do anything. Then as if rehearsed we both screamed._

_"Eh? H-hey Kitten!"_

_"S-score?!" My sister gaped at me as I stared back. I shook my head._

_"T-tyme?" I whispered shocked. "Why are you in my -"_

_"Kitten! Hey! Wake up!" Doflamingo? Why was he saying to..._

**_Wake up?_**

Screaming I punched out at the nearby face that hovered mere inches from me, my fist connecting with their nose. He howled in pain and I shrieked in alarm, my wide eyes flying to him sitting back clutching his nose. I blinked in the dark, trying to make out who it was only to feel my heart freeze. Sitting up with a scowl Doflamingo gave me a wary eye as he gave me a squinted glare. I stared at him in shock.

"Doflamingo?" I asked mortified.

"Mornin' Kitten." He grunted back wiggling his nose with a wince. He gave eyed me warily. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry, not used to people near me when I wake up." I said bowing my head in shame. "My apologies."

"Not the nose kitten." I blinked before frowning as I tilted my head in confusion. Noticing he sighed rubbing an eye with a grunt. "You were freakin' out. What happened?"

I was freaking out? Why? I frowned as I thought hard, trying to remember my dream but unable to. I remember it was kind of... weird and down right freaky near the end but what about? _Aw damn. _"Sorry I can't remember."

"Hmph." He grumbled before stretching out and yawning, glancing over at the clock that bleeped the time. 2:48 in the morning. I cringed. "Well, lets try an' sleep then hmm?"

"Sorry." I mumbled guiltily. He chuckled behind me, his hand running through his hair as he rolled over with a yawn.

"Don't worry 'bout it toots." He grunted as he settled back in for sleep. "I'll see ya in the morning then."

"Night." I mumbled back, rolling over as well.

For a while the bedroom was quiet, our breathing being the only thing I could hear. If I listened really hard I could probably hear the waves over his growly snore he likes to call breathing but for the most part it was just us. I glanced around the large room uncomfortably, my lips pressed tight as I tried not to shiver. I hated the dark dammit. I gave the closest corner a glare.

"Oi, Kitten." I jumped when his voice rumbled all at me again. Turning I glanced over my shoulder to see him doing the same. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I answered rolling back over. "You're birdbrain is just imaging things again. You should rest it from all that horrid thinking you do."

"Hmph." he yawned again though this time he rolled over to face me. "Are you really playing games at three in the morning?"

"Nope. Night Featherbutt." I grunted pretending to close my eyes and doze. He grunted, clearly unconvinced so me being me decided to change the subject. "You're a warlord right?"

"Hmm? Yeah why?"

"Then you know Mihawk?" I asked glancing at him with a hum of interest. Hearing the swordsman's name Don frowned suspiciously. "What?"

"Why do you want him?" He growled sharply. I blinked before I rolled my eyes, I could practically _feel _ his feathers fluff.

"I just do." I shrugged. "He doesn't know me but I figured he may know you."

"_Don't avoid the question."_ A threatening aura immediately took over and I cringed, forcing my eyes to close and to turn my face away. I couldn't let him intimidate me into answers or he'd keep doing it. No, I had to buck up and ignore him. Or at least that was the plan until I my body turned sharply back around. I yelped as I came face to face with him again. Oh this was getting tiring.

"Let me go." I growled irritably. "I've had enough of these temper tantrums of yours."

"I'd watch you're mouth if I were you." He snarled darkly grabbing my jaw firmly. I glared immediately, my eyes flashing as I bared my teeth. "Remember whose in charge of who."

"You're _not_ my boss." I snapped crossly. "Let go of my face!"

"Why do you want Mihawk?" Don snapped angrily as he bared his teeth back. I glared at him with puffy cheeks, thinking about his behavior with a grouchy internal rant. Then it clicked. My anger slowly drained as I stared at him curiously.

"Are you _jealous_ Mr Doflamingo?" I asked with a slow smug grin. He bristled as his hand tightened on my face. I winced but couldn't resist the chuckle. "Naw, poor Don couldn't have every single damn woman in the world. The pity._**"**_

To my surprise though he didn't get mad and slap me. In fact, he just blinked and backed up a little, tilting his head as he stared at me blankly. Then slowly his smile came out of nowhere and he threw his head back and promptly began cackling. I jumped again as his laughter bounced off the walls and back to me, echoing in what sounded like hyena laughter.

"_I'm jealous over one measly chick?_" He cackled as he released me from his powers. I immediately went limp, my eyebrows raised in alarm as the seemingly madman just snapped. "Why would I be jealous over _you?_ Mihawk can have you for all I care."

"I'll keep that in mind then." I said with a snort as I rolled over again with a yawn. "Night Big Bird."

"Eh? W-wait!"

I grinned into my pillows, snuggled deep as I could as I heard him freaking out above me. Oh that poor Flamingo man.

How I _loved _ruffling his feathers.

I must have dozed off at some point though because when I opened my eyes next it was bright and sunny. I moaned at it, rolling over in an attempt to return to the bliss I was in just moments ago. Instead I was greeted with a soft giggle and another sharp prod to the cheek. I let loose a weary growl, my lips tightening in a snarl as I edged away from the attacker.

"Come on Score, wake _up."_ I blinked as I open an eye and peered groggily at the giggling child. I frowned at her sharply. "The young Master was up hours ago. Come on!"

"Five more minutes." I grumbled rolling over and shoving my head under a pillow.

"No!" I felt a squirming mass against my side as Clovah struggled onto the bed and flopped herself on my behind. I grunted at her. "Up and at 'em! Early bird gets the worm! Come _ooon."_

"No."

"Young Master says you gotta get up so _geeeet uppp."_ I blinked as I popped my head out to look at her. Seeing success in her way she whooped, throwing her little hands in the air. I promptly hid my face again causing her to boo at me. "No! Wake up!"

"Request denied." I mumbled. I felt her huff in absolute disdain as she hopped off the bed and scurried away. I huffed back as I yawned, getting ready for another round of sleep. What I wasn't prepared for was the sharp slapping of sandals and the loud howl of a birdbrained idiot. Alarmed my head shot up to see a pink feathered _thing_ come _flying_ at me with their arms and legs spread wide. I shrieked in horror as I tried to scramble out of the way but instead got the slamming weight of a Doflamingo on my back. "O-ouch."

"Good morning Sunshine! The earth says hello! [1]" He crooned as he smothered me with his giant feathery butt. I cursed at him, struggling to get out from under his bulk. Not noticing or not caring he rolled on his side and grinned down at me, his body pinning me still to the bed. "So, you're not much of a riser either eh? Anyways, I was thinkin' about our... chat last night."

"Some chat." I grumbled. He ignored me as usual.

"Well I thought if you really wanted to see him then I should give you a chance." He said airily as he waved his hand around with a hum. I frowned up at him and he tilted his head with a large crap eating grin on his face. I gave him the stink eye which of course, was also unnoticed. "Now, him and I aren't exactly buddies you could say. So maybe if you become buds with him, maybe he'll see my charm and want to strike a deal eh?"

"So you want me to use him then?"

"Nah, just become friends with benefits." He shrugged as he stuck out his tongue mockingly. I glared at him. Of all the words to choose. "You can do that, right sweet cheeks?"

"I`d much rather not."

"I`m so glad you agreed to help!" He cooed pleasantly.

"you`re not listening to me are you?"

"The next meeting of Shibukachi is in a week . Fufufu! You nab ìm then alright?"

"I feel as though we`re planning a kidnapping."

"Its a deal then!" He whooped as he tossed himself off the bed and went trotting to the door. Glancing back at me he winked and cackled. "Get ready, we`re leaving this afternoon."

"I`m allergic to swordsmen."

"See in a couple hours!"

"Your mama made a walrus look pretty."

"Don`t forget your panties!" He called as he ran out the door. I felt my face heat up as I glared at the door venomously. A couple hours? Fine. I`ll pack and I`ll damn well like it. After all, I`ll just use his shirts and some of my pants then go parading infront of the hooker brigade before leaving. That outta stir enough trouble up while I`m gone. Then he`d have to deal with it when he got back after I _didn`t _befriend the asshole swordsman.

I snorted at the thought, getting out of bed and stretching. Moments later Shiza ran in, her face whitened as she came to my side. I blinked at her as she gaped widely at me.

"Y-you`re going with the young master?!"

"Apparently so." I answered with a shrug.

"You`ll be surrounded by... warlords. Aren`t you frightened?" She hissed, giving a quick glance to the door. I blinked before frowning.

"Should I be? What have I done to them?" I asked confused. I knew there were dangerous but shouldn`t I be safe? I mean, its not like I`ll come stomping in and insult themm then expect to leave unscathed. I`m not entirely stupid after all. Of course, judging by her expression Shiza thought I was more than stupid enough to attempt it.

"I`ll get your clothes ready." She said briskly as she stepped around me and headed for the dresser. I blinked at her sudden change of additude, her eyes glancing nervously at the door. I paused to glance at it as well. Nobody there. So then why was she so anxious? Surely she wasn`t - "Red or blue?"

"Pardon?" I jerked my eyes to look at her in shock. Irritated eyes met mine as she nodded her head at two shirts she held up.

"Red or blue?"

"Ah... blue?"

"Oh good, I thought for a moment you`d look like the young Master`s twin. Purple as well then?"

"Sure." I shrugged as I came to her side and grabbed a shirt from the dresser as well. She opened her mouth to protest but I shook my head and gave her a wink. "It`ll go faster with two."

"Indeed." She said rather crisply. I blinked before frowning slightly. Then I heard it, the shuffling of heels near the corner of the door. I glanced at Shiza who gave me a look. I felt my lip twitch as I turned and glared fully at it. Oh so the hookers were at it again eh? I calmly and purposely walked to the door and glanced outside, spotting the gang of them smothered near the door. Locking eyes with a few I noticed their reddened faces as they quickly straightened and tried to pretend they didn`t do anything. I rolled my eyes, watching them go with a raised and slightly amused eyebrow. The last one however stayed behind a little longer to look at me, her wide gray eyes watching me curiously. Then realizing she was the last one left she blushed and quickly bowed her head before rushing away. I frowned. That one was a little odd.

"All clear." I called to Shiza as I walked back in the room and closed the door. Shiza breathed a sigh of relief before rolling her eyes and giving the now closed door a snort of disapproval. "how did you know they were there?"

"A maid often notices if there is crap lying about." She stated offhandedly as she returned back to her work. I blinked before cracking a grin and returning to helping. We glanced at each other and quiet giggles exchanged between us.

"Not going to lie, no words were never truer spoken."

**Yay! :D **

**So yeah, disclaiming all except Shiza and so far Score. Everybody else is either based off of or is One Piece. Keep reading please!**

**Always the cookie thief never the baker**

**DoggyD**

[1] Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory - My sisters once favorite movie and my most raged. Once it was cute, second it was alright, three hundred and twenty first I wanted to kick any Oompa Loompa I saw.


	7. Game On!

"I hate you." I moaned as I staggered off the ship and clutched a nearby post for support. Around me marines were staring quite openly as Doflamingo cackled at my apparent misery. I glared at him. "You are a worthless dill pickle. You hear me? Worthless."

"Fufufu, somebody doesn`t like ships then hmm?"

"You`re going to be neutered when we return. Yes, and I shall indulge great revenge in the fact that there shall be no freezings for you. No, you will know the pain in which I am suffering you ungratefully arrogant fool." I glared at him as he came up behind me, baring my fangs as I struggled to keep from hurling. He snorted but offered me an arm which I promptly gripped with the vice of an anaconda. If it hurt he didn`t flinch but I couldn`t care less either way, I just wanted away from that cursed wooden ball of hell. Noticing a marine looking at me I glared venomously. "What`s wrong seagull? Never seen a woman?"

"Easy kitten, no need to get angry." Doflamingo cackled though he clearly didn't disapprove. I glared at him.

"Easy now young lady." I turned to notice a taller man with white hair and a ridiculous looking dog-like hat walking towards us, his beady eyes shining friendly despite my obvious bad mood. He gave me a toothy grin as he offered me a hand. "We apologize, usually the warlords don't bring such pretty ladies with them. I am Vice Admiral Garp, a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure as well. My name is Score, the tag along for Mr. Birdy over here." I grunted shaking his hand. I heard Doflamingo snort in disapproval but Garp cracked a grin. Oh well, mission accomplished. "You're pretty old to be a marine though."

"Hahaha! You're too small to talk so mean." He chuckled giving me a firm eye. I gave him my best smile I could manage as my stomach did another flop. I grimaced. Garp must have noticed because he offered me an arm and gave me a knowing chuckle. I blushed but reached for it anyways. "Not much of a sailor eh?"

"Shut it old man." I grumbled as I gripped his sleeve with sweaty palms. He roared his laughter, pulling me close with my arm then heaving me up in his arms like a bride. I blinked at the sudden change of surrounds. Wow, he really was tall. Turning he began to walking away with me, laughing the whole way.

"Hey!" I blinked before glancing back at a smirking but clearly irked pink man. "Where you takin' my Kitten?"

"Eh? Kitten?" Garp glanced down at me and I scoffed. He slowly grinned as he burst out with a roaring laugh. "Kitten, it fits! Don't worry Doflamingo, I'll keep an eye on her as though she was my own Grandchild!"

"No worries Featherboy, I'll be alright." I shrugged as I slumped uselessly against Garp's wide shoulder, offering the warlord a half ass wave. "See you later."

I chuckled as my head rolled into his solid chest. He walked around the corner, down a hallway and around another, never slowing or letting on he was tired. He smelt like sweat and sea though. A true working man. My eyes rolled closed as I breathed him in, his deep rumbling vaguely reminding me of my own Dad. Then, my eyes were closed my head slid back. No, something was wrong. I tried to wake up, to pull out of my stupor but something was pulling on my... my insides? Not my heart and stuff but... almost like my soul. I let out an internal scream as I was suddenly jerked hard from my meat suit [1] and pulled far away in a tunnel of black. In the distance I could hear Garp's voice of alarm, sounding loud but distant as I was pulled down...down...down.

_I landed with a gentle thump onto the wooden ground. I moaned, my rear hurting as I glared around me with disgust. What I didn't expect however was to be sitting silently on a table, surrounded by both my siblings, mom and some creepy guy. I blinked before glancing down at the table, looking with terrible curiosity at what I was sitting on. I gaped._

_"WHAT IS THIS CRAP?!" I shrieked furiously. I stared at the symbols below me with horror. "Why am I here? What the crap is this?!"_

_"Oh my baby!" I blinked as my mom began to sob, her tears streaming down her face. I frowned at her, turning my eyes to my brother and sister who were stunned to say the least. Finally my eyes rested on the creepy man, glaring as my hackles started to raise. I knew this guy and with a snarl I stood up and glared.  
_

_"What did you do boy?" I growled baring my teeth and bristling. "What is happening?"_

_"Be at ease spirit. I have simply called you from the other side to speak with you." He stated calmly, his blue eyes flashing as his faced twisted into a chilly grin. I shuddered. Suddenly I wished i was kicking Doflamingo in his jingle berries. "You were kidnapped from your room nearly two weeks ago. Do you remember who took you?"_

_"Do you honestly believe this bull?" I demanded turning to glare at my brother. He blinked as he stared up at me in still dumbstruck. It was then I reaized how different he looked. _

_His black hair was scraggly and unkept, as though he had just laid on a couch for the week. Black stubble came out in a heavy coat, nearing a beard almost. His blue eyes were clouded with exhaustion while his normally cheery grin was replaced with tightened lips and baggy eyes. Even his clothes were more wrinkled then normal. He looked like he was going through hell. Immediately my heart sank as I looked at him and his pitiful stare. I grit my teeth and without a thought slapped him which worked... sort of.  
_

_The second my hand connected with his face I felt a spark of energy. His eyes went wide as if he'd just come from a trance and he gaped at me once more though this time there was life. I opened my mouth to yell at him but nothing came out, only the sharp squawk of anger as I got pulled once more through the dark tunnel. Turning I gave my brother the sharpest look I could before bristling and shouting with the last of my power._

_"Don't give up on me you asshole!"_

_Then once more I was pulled through, and thrown around the dark swirly tunnel and was shoved in what I had hoped was my meat suit._

"Kitten!"

"Hey, young Lady!"

"-beep- civilian regaining consciousness -beep-"

"She appears to be alright now." I groaned as I looked up into pure gold. Marveled with the sudden color I stared at them groggily. My chest ached and my heart pounded as though it had been shocked. I blinked at them and they blinked back. They were, eyes? Oh. Somebody important was talking. "Are you awake now madam?"

"You got yourself some pretty eyes." I slurred back. The eyes widened and I sighed blissfully, staring into them with an odd amount of calmness. Hm, something was odd about this whole thing...

"Eh? What about me?" Not important man talking. "Don't I get any compliments?"

"Ma'am are you alright? How is your chest?" The older man asked sharply as he gave me a shake. I moaned at him. "We didn't have many options and your heart had stopped so... well we had to get Kuma to shock you. Are you conscious? How many fingers?"

"I want pie." I hummed rolling my gaze to look at somebody else. They landed on a black fat blur. "YOU STOLE MY PIE DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Eh? I never stole anybody's pie." I glared at him baring fangs.

"Liar!" I bellowed as I lunged to my feet. Behind me there was an odd whirring noise but I ignored it. The fat blob stole my damn _pie.__ "For the PIE[1]!"  
_

_"Eh?! S-She's biting me! Get her off!"_ I shrieked as I sank my teeth deeper into the thief's skin. It tasted oily and dirty much to my disgust but I held on. This was revenge! "_Dammit! Don't stand there gawking, help!__"_

"Kekekek, quite the teeth on her." A nasty voice sneered as one of the blobs tilted his head to stare at me. I growled as I showed my teeth in threat. Whomever it was apparently thought it was funny cause he giggled some more. "Kekekek. I want her! She's amusing!"

"No chance Moria. She's already mine." Oh there was Featherbutt. "Fufufu. I got dibs!"

_"She's clawing my back! Get it off! It hurts! Aghhh!"_

"Shut up Blackbeard! We're dealing a bargain!" Moria shouted as he turned back to Don. "How about her corpse? When she dies I get it, yes?"

"No."

_"SHE'S YANKING OUT MY BEARD!"_

_"PIE!"_

"Shut up dammit! Why? Her corpse isn't any good to you."

"I cannot believe you two are arguing over a woman's dead body whom, might I add, is still very much alive." The purring voice was back causing me to pause momentarily in my attack just to listen. Then as soon as it was done I went back to clawing out his back hairs. My prey screamed in pain as he struggled to throw me off, yowling like a wounded dog. I growled as I bit into his shoulder again.

"Fufufu. She's mine and that's that."

"Na..."

"H-hawk-eyes! Help!"

"Silence weakling. If you cannot fight off a single woman then you are not worth my time." I paused once more to listen to his voice, turning to meet the disapproving gaze of the swordsman. Our eyes locked and my mind blanked. I just stared at him, unmoving and completely calm. Then our eyes broke and I started snarling again. "Hm... Interesting."

"What?" Don frowned as he glanced over around curiously. "Something happening?"

Mihawk hummed as he came to stand in front of Blackbeard, looking up at me as I tore out a handful of hair. Below me the pie fiend howled but neither of us even glanced at him. I looked past the fat man to peer down at the swordsman, my muscles settling as our eyes once more locked. We tilted our heads at each other, examining the other with interest. Then slowly he opened up his arms and gave me a gentle hum.

"Alright now, come down. I believe the coward has learned his lesson." He said gently as he raised an eyebrow from beneath his hat. I blinked down at him.

"Fufufu, like she`d -"

I leaped down and landed into his open arms without much thought. The impact was solid and he grunted a bit as he took a step back but other then that he didn't seem effected by the sudden change in weight. I nudged under his chin and let out a content sigh, relaxing completely in his arms. The other warlords went dead silent for almost a minute before Doflamingo broke it.

"_What the fuck?!"_ He fumed as he glowered daggers at Mihawk. "_How did you do that?"_

"I did absolutely nothing." Mihawk retorted with a snort. "I simply asked her to come down."

"She'd bite me if I tried." Doflamingo grouched as he turned his scowl to me. I glared back. "That isn't even fair Kitten!"

I stuck out my tongue before nuzzling into Mihawk's toned chest. Big bird let out a shriek of jealousy and I inwardly cackled. Noticing my grin Mihawk raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he turned to look at Garp. I glanced over at him too seeing how my view of Don was cut off by a rather warm skinned shoulder. I yawned a little, my eyes drooping again.

"What shall we do with her?" Mihawk asked dully.

"Well, she seems rather fond of you. Perhaps you should keep do you think Ki- Hey now, no sleeping!" A sharp prod to my side made me squawk. I opened my eyes to glare at the worried old man. Seeing his concern though my scowl softened and I sighed my forgivings. He chuckled gently as I he ruffled my hair. "We'll take her with us. It looks like she's going to need supervision and I'd feel better if Kuma was nearby."

"No more shocks." Blackbeard grumbled as he ran a finger through his now thin hair. He gave me a wary look. "If that's what caused this I don't want her to be near me when she gets them."

I blinked up at him before growling and showing teeth. His eyes widened as he stiffened, his back tightening as he watched me with add due suspicion. I grunted and turned back to curl into Mihawk's warmth. I hummed at him softly. He glanced down at me and our eyes locked, my lip curling in a cute smile. He blinked before a smirk started to crawl across his own face.

"You know Garp, I believe I shall take up that thought you had." Mihawk said coyly as he glanced at Garp with a smirk. "I believe I shall keep her."

"Like shit you are!" Doflamingo roared as he stamped over to us. I bristled as he glared down at the two men sharply. "She's mine dammit! That all!"

"Kekeke, looks like there's going to be a fight among Warlords!" Moria sneered as he bristled sharply. "Winner gets the girl! Kekekeke!"

"Oh no you don't." Garp growled sharply. "I won't have these headquarters destroyed because you boys can't share. If you're going to fight, get off my island!"

The tension grew as the silence stretched on, the four males baring fangs at each other. I grumbled a little in protest as I was squeezed a bit too tightly, my eyes turning to newer additions of the unfriendly group. I blinked at her and she sniffed at me, her 'perfect' lips turning down in a disapproving frown. Behind her a trail of Marines with a wooed expressions on their faces, drooling as the zombie walked after her.

"What is this?" She demanded glaring at me sharply. "What are _men_ arguing about now?"

"She's mine!" Doflamingo shouted stamping his foot like a child. He glared turned his attention to Hancock temporarily to give her a nod in greeting before turning to shout at Mihawk some more. "I found her, I keep her! It was my pool!"

"Well, clearly your unrefined behavior has done nothing for the girl." Mihawk said coldly as he eyed the pink feathered man with disgust. "With that kind of temper she'll be killed within the month. That is _not_ to be done."

"I wouldn't kill her!" Don fumed as he shoved his hands in pockets and growled. "She's alive now isn't she?"

"Then her fate says she has been lucky thus far." came the snarly reply. "She is _not_ staying with you any longer!"

"Grandpa Garp?" I asked sleepily. Immediately the room silenced,

"Yes dear?"

"Can I go to sleep now?" I mumbled unhappily, turning my eyes to pout up at him. "I'm tired..."

"Dear, if you go to sleep and your heart stops then we may not be able to get it started again. That's quite the shock you got earlier." Garp chided as he reached over and patted my head again. I sighed unhappily as my eyes dropped to the ground. I was _tired_ though. I mumbled a complaint as I shifted in Mihawk's hold, turning my gaze to my hands.

"Hey Dolfa?"

"Hm?" He glanced at me with a tilt of his head. Immediately the vibes vanished. "What's up kitten?"

"You have a bunch of toys, you should learn to share. Then maybe you and Hawky can be buds." I sent him my award winning smile. Oh, vibes returned.

"I will share and won't share whatever I want!" He snapped bristling. "You don't have a say!"

"Wait a minute. Toys..." Garp hummed as he scratched his beard. He glanced at all of us with a grin growing on his face. "How about a game to decide who gets her when. Have an order of sorts. Then you all get your turn with the toy until you either get bored of her or your times runs out the other gets her."

"Eh? Don't I get a say?" I asked frowning. Nobody heard me as usual.

"What foolishness have you fools come up with now?" Hancock demanded as she stamped over, clearly displeased about getting ignored as well. "Who is the prize?"

"Me by all appearances. May I say you're looking as angry as ever Lady Hancock?" I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes back. "Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised seeing as you're supposed to be the most beautiful woman in the world even if I can't see it."

"What did you say?" She gasped throwing her head back. "H-how dare you?! I am beautiful!"

"Yes you are." I agreed with a nod. "By all appearances you are beautiful but I don't look just on the outside. Inside you're no different then the others."

"Excuse me?! How could you resist my charm?!" She demanded her eyes widening. I shrugged in response, too tired to answer her anymore. She stared at me for a moment before turning and staring at Garp. "I have decided. She and I shall be sisters, now hurry up _old man_ so that I may win her over and so we may go shopping."

"Eh?! Now we gotta go against _Hancock?!_" Moriah complained unhappily. I blinked as I stared at the Snake Princess who promptly winked at me.

"Do not worry sister, I shall win you away!"

"Alright, alright. Now, here are the rules..." Garp said with frown at Hancock.

**So I have to stop it here again because I'm a jerk and I can. XD**** Review me! Message me if you'd like. I'm a friendly thief whom rarely bites. ;) Well, hard. Thanks again for reading and I look forward to reading the reviews once more. Later!  
**

**Doggy D. Cookiethief**

[1] Supernatural - There shall be more, just not right now.

P.S. I know that the 'For the pie' line is for something entirely different but hey, it worked. No judging.


	8. I lost the game

I shook as I clung to the roof, my already pained heart racing as my eyes ran wild across the waters far below. I couldn't survive another fall like that, not if I hit those jagged rocks below me. I whimpered as I shivered, the icy wind piercing my clothes and threatening to drag me off the rooftops. Thinking back I should have expected something like this but still... I glared at the blobs below, giving up on trying to scream at them for help. The wind took my voice away anyways.

_"Alright, here is the game." Garp said with a bellowing chuckle. He jerked a thumb at Blackbeard. "The kitten and Blackbeard will hide somewhere on the base. She can ask for help from any of the marines and hide wherever she pleases but you warlords are_ **not**_ allowed to bully marines into telling you where she is. Whomever finds her first gets her first, whoever finds her second gets her second, and so on. Blackbeard, you can hide her wherever you two think is good."_

_"Eh? I have to hide that thing?" Blackbeard frowned as he gave me a wary glare. "What about after? I don't want to hang around that brat."_

_"You're going to stay with her." Garp growled giving him a flashing eye stare. "Or things will be ugly."_

_"So its like the game Hide and Seek then?" I asked rubbing an eye as I yawned into Mihawk's chest. He rumbled a little, causing me to giggle a bit. "I hide and whomever finds me wins?"_

_"Pretty much Kitten." Doflamingo said with a grin. He blew me a kiss and I growled. "Aw, don't worry! We'll be together soon~"_

_"Hey! Like you'd stand a chance! Kekeke."_

_"I'm surrounded by imbeciles." _

_"Welcome to my life."  
_

_"Banish your foul thoughts of my sister for soon, she shall be with me!"_

_"Oh man." I groaned as I started to shift in Mihawk's grasp. Getting the hint he gently put me back on my feet causing me to stagger a little. He propped me up with a hand, a frown on his face. I ignored it, turnin my attention instead to look intently at Blackbeard in an attempt to read his wild eyes. Didn't work. "So, come on Shadowboy, its time to get playing I guess."_

_"Grruh." He grumbled as he stamped forward and gripped my firmly under my arms. I grimaced as I was heaved high in the air and close to his filthy face. He sneered at me a little before his body turned black and swallowed us both whole. I heard somebody shouting in protest (whom I presume was Hancock) as I was sucked deep into the shadows. _

_Next time I could see I was alone atop the highest freaking tower in the damn fortress. It had to be a hundred stories high, there was no way it couldn't be. My wild eyes turned to look around for that damn Teach, wanting to demand a way down or at least have something else to focus on. No, instead I was forced to cling to one of the slick and cold tiles in an attempt not to fall off the damn roof. I tried yelling at the marines below but they were too far away and the wind took my voice away from them. I screamed in frustration. I hated my luck._  
"Why does this happen to me?!" I fumed as I struggled to hang on. I glared at skies in a half fuming half ranting way. "I'm really wondering right now but... what did I do?! I mean, SERIOUSLY!? First a portal, then a perverted ten foot tall man, then I had to fight off a rave of *coughs* now suddenly I'm stuck on a roof and it looks like its gonna rain! What is this?!"

I glared down once more at the docks, realizing too late that it was a stupid idea. My heart immediately did a stagger effect that caused me to gasp and clutch harder to the tile. Distantly I felt the cuts of sharp metal cutting into my palms but terror clutched my chest, oh man oh man oh man... I spotted a bright pink poof in the distance and I stilled for a moment, hope slowly glimmering.

"Doflamingo!" I shouted waving my hand in an attempt to get his attention. "Oi birdbrains! Over here! HEEEEY!"

I squinted at him, trying to see if he saw me. Judging by his reaction though he wasn't looking at all, in fact he seemed more attentive to the marine on the other _side_ of him. I fumed. "DAMMIT FEATHERBUTT TURN AROUND!"

Whether it be luck or simply chance but Doflamingo turned a little to peer up at the towers and I immediately started waving with both hands. Not the brightest plan of course but who cares when I might get saved? Of course, letting go of the only thing keeping you up isn't the greatest thing to do when you're trying to survive. As it was I slipped and was sent tumbling off the edge, screeching as I grabbed at the air. My eyes flew to the docks, shocked to see him no longer standing there but actually..._flying? _No, he looked like he was leaping more than flying but either way he was coming towards me with the angriest expression I'd seen on him yet. I screeched louder as he caught me mere stories from the water. I shook as my wide eyes turned to him.

"D-dofla?" I whimpered, my body shaking harder than I thought it could. He nuzzled me gently, cooing softly in my ear in an attempt to settle me. I cowered as I clutched to his feathers, my breathing quickening into panicked gasps. I was in the air. I wanted the ground. I was going to fall, I was goin to fall and die and my body would be fish food. I gasped out a whimper at the thought of my body splatting. "D-dolfa?"

"Ease babe, I gotcha." He whispered turning and leaping back towards the docks. He growled darkly as he hit the deck and kept going without so much a glance at the dumbstruck marines. I couldn't see them though, my brain too stuck in shock to even realize where I was. I could only feel the feathers and smell that could only be Doflamingo. I shoved my face deeper in his feathers as I struggled against my tears, my fingers tightening on his shirt. His arms tightened as he blew gently on my ear. "I'm here Kitten. You're gonna be fine."

"F-fat ass..." I mumbled out with a hiccup. He blinked before letting out a weak chuckle.

"I'm not fat." He said with a halfhearted snort. I could feel his heart beat picking up and I vaguely wondered why. "Just stay awake hm?"

"F-fat...Fat ass..." I whispered as my eyes drooped and I went limp in his arms. "Rip his...family...jewels...off."

He said something back I think but I couldn't see straight. I couldn't even talk right. I just babbled weakly, trying to stay awake like I was told but too dizzy to understand what was happening. His voice became quicker now, more babbled together as he went into what I guessed was an actual jog. I grimaced when he kicked down a door and started freaking out about something. Then suddenly I wasn't with him anymore, I was with somebody else. Thicker arms, sweaty body, and rumbling chest. Garp? He didn't sound happy either.

A couple more voices joined in and suddenly it was too much to keep track of. I let my eyes close fully and I was asleep.

I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up next I was warm and comfy, my body curled in with a relaxed pose. I could still hear the mumblings around me though now they sounded a lot calmer. I nuzzled into the warmth, mumbling quietly as I sighed contently. Whatever I was curled up on shifted slightly and I felt something tickle my nose gently. I sneezed.

"Kitten, you awake?" I blinked up groggily at my current bed, my lips frowning as I peered into Don's purple glasses. I grunted up at him. "Come _on_, do a better job then _that_._"_

"Shove your finger up your nose Featherbrains, I'm comfortable." I grumbled shoving my face deeper into his feathered coat. He rumbled with laughter and I smirked myself, my eyes closing slightly as I hummed in amusement. That is until I remembered what had happened and I shot upright. There was a sharp pain in my hand making me wince. "Where's shadowbum? What happened?"

"Well I attempted your suggestion but the damn fatass ran off before I could catch him. 'pparently caught wind that he should take off before I got to him." came the hushed response. Doflamingo bared his teeth a little as he bristled in anger. "After that squirm bolted we decided to keep an eye on ya while we had our meeting."

"Oh, how'd that go?"

"Well, you woke up in it." Doflamingo whispered with a grin. I blinked at him. "See for yourself, I don't think they know you're awake yet."

I paused as I hesitantly glanced at him before slowly crawling around his lap and popping my head out. Sure enough old Birdbrains was sitting atop of a table surrounded by scowling warlords. Each of them looked more displeased then the other, though I had to say Hancock took the cake. She looked downright furious. I flopped myself across Don's ankles, content to just watch and doze as I saw fit. Apparently though Hawkeyes noticed me. He glanced over at Doflamingo warily but suddenly noticed me, laying silently amongst the feathers.

"Good afternoon." He called as he tilted his head at me. The others quieted and looked as well, Mihawk not caring as he spoke on. "How are you feeling?"

"Rested thank you." I answered with a yawn. I blushed a little as I gave them a sheepish look. "Sorry your 'game' didn't work right."

"I harbor no ill feelings for you sister." Hancock gushed as she swept towards me with a sigh. "It was those _men_ that harmed you. How is your hand? Does it hurt?"

"My hand?" I blinked as I glanced down at it with a frown. Sure enough it was wrapped with bandages, the palm of it slightly bloodied but nothing I really panicked about. Instead I frowned at it. "I didn't even notice. Is it bad?"

"Got a couple of deeper cuts but you'll be fine." Doflamingo said with a sigh. "The shingles on the roof apparently are pretty sharp and judging by how long you were up there, it could have been worse."

"Indeed. When I catch up with that filthy man I shall tear him apart and feed him to the beasts!" Hancock snarled, her face suddenly darkening as she bared her teeth in pure fury. I gulped as I cowered back into Don's coat. Noticing my fear Don bristled as he hunched over me and growled, his smirk tightening in clear challenge. Noticing of course Hancock glared at him causing him to snarl louder. "Unhand my sister you _disgusting_ creature!"

"She's mine dammit!" Don bellowed back as he tucked an arm around my belly and started to stand.

"How dare you treat her so roughly?!" Hancock shrieked as she began walking towards us. "I shall turn your pathetic mind into stone!"

"ENOUGH!" Everybody stopped as they turned to stared at Mihawk in surprise. Even I peered out to stare at his clearly peeved expression. "Isn't this what started this whole predicament? Why not settle this like decent human beings instead of throwing our hands around like apes? Then perhaps this poor girl can have a break from being frightened, hm?"

I blushed a little as all eyes turned on me. Then one by one they bowed their heads and grumbled in agreement.

"Well I must have her first." Hancock sniffed. "She cannot keep parading around in those men's clothes. It is hideous!"

"I found her though." Don complained as he tucked around me and pouted. "I don't want her to leave. She's mine!"

"I have a thought on that actually." I pipped up and (for once) everybody turned to look at me. "Technically Featherbutt did find me-"

"Whoop!"

"-but he also needs to learn to share."

"Aw..."

"So why not I stay mostly with him, then visit you guys? Then I still... belong... to Featherbutt here but you guys still get to say hi."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Garp boomed from behind us. I jumped a good foot as I looked up over Dofla's shoulder to see him grinning at me. "Works better than that game idea."

"Yeah, no kidding." I grumbled giving him the stink eye. "I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Hahahaha!" Garp shouted out in clear amusement. "Alright, alright. We should also get you visiting here as well. We'll make a schedule. Eh?"

"Marines and schedules." I grunted though I sighed over dramatically. "I _suppose _ that is a good idea."

"You _suppose?_" Garp snorted. "Why, its the best idea yet! Then nobody can fight over you and they still get to say hello. Everybody gets happy!"

_Everybody gets happy eh? We'll see about that.  
_

_"A_lrighty then. How do you decide who goes first?" I asked dryly.

"Oh that's easy." Doflamingo snorted with a roll of his eyes. "You're staying with me so I'm out but... ROCK PAPER SCISSORS COMPETITION!"

"EH?!"

-Ten minutes later-

"Alright, first is Mihawk, then Hancock, Marines, then Moriah with me in between." Doflamingo announced with snort. I just stared at them in shock. I had never seen so many dirt tricks in the game of Rock Paper scissors but apparently these guys knew them all. Hancock (more than once) had turned her opponent to stone, Moria controlled shadows to force the person into losing and Garp would make a fist and almost knockout whomever he was challenged. Only Mihawk went away totally unscathed as he ignored Hancock, knocked out Moriah and dodged Garp. Alas that was how he came in first and how Moriah came in last seeing how Moriah only had one win against Garp and had been knocked unconscious for the rest of the rounds. Oh the wonders of the warlords.

"That wasn't fair!" Moriah complained as he poked at his black eye. He winced. "You guys cheated!"

"Hmph! How dare you ignore my beauty?" Hancock snapped as she glared daggers at Mihawk.

"Bwahahaha! What a match that was!" Garp boomed as he threw his head back and roared with laughter. "We should do another round!"

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea Grandpa Garp." I mumbled looking around the now demoed room. "We already destroyed this room."

That made them pause as we all looked around. The table was smashed into approximately five pieces, the chairs were mauled, the papers were scattered and even the pictures were flipped upside down (blame a bored Doflamingo) . Nothing was left untouched by the rage of the R.P.S. competition. I giggled a little at the thought of whomever came in next. The poor cleaners were going to have a fit.

"Oh, well forget that then." He chuckled sheepishly as he gave me a grin. "Alright, so we each get her for a month and she has every choice to turn around and go home and/or wherever she wishes at any point in time _without protests_, agreed?"

"Agreed." We chorused back.

"Alright then, Doflamingo you get to have her for the rest of this month. How she goes to Mihawk after that is between you two." Garp snorted with a puffed chest. He turned his eyes to a pouting Hancock. "Of course, the Snake Princess has a point. She's going to need some clothes. How about a shopping trip before you head home?"

"Oh I must take her!" Hancock said dramatically as she swept her hair behind her ear. "Only a _female_ has true taste in clothes after all."

"Hey! What's wrong with my clothes?" Don demanded unhappily. I snorted at him before I could stop, giving him a clear look of '_Really?'_

"Well we all see what's wrong with _his_ clothes but what about mine?" Moriah snorted. "I look pretty good _if I do say so myself._"

All eyes turned to him and we snorted at him as one. He blinked before frowning at us. I simply turned my eyes away to stare intently at Garp who now looked absolutely exhausted. Spotting my glance he perked up immediately and gave us all the loudest and most deciding voice amongst us all.

"Alright, pack your bags ladies!" He boomed. "Whoever wants to come, get your stuff together and _lets go! SHOPPING TRIP!"_

_Oh those poor villagers._

**_So yeah this one isn't as funny but I kind of got myself into a jam. Originally I had other plans for it but it wouldn't stop switching around in my head and if I didn't put this down instead I have a feeling I wouldn't have even started... ^^; I'm sorry..._**

So yeah, review! REVIEW I SAY! GO! HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!

No references... sorry!


	9. Run Village Run! Warlord Chaos

"I SAY SHE WEARS THESE!" Hancock shrieked as she waved around a Snakeskin mini skit with ties on one side.

"LIKE SHIT! SHE WEARS PINK!" Don roared back as he showed off what looked like some pink monstrosity that should never have been created.

"NO! SHE'D LOOK GOOD IN THESE!" Moriah screeched as he held up some ripped pants and spikey gloves.

"TRUE MARINES WEAR THESE!" Garp howled with laughter as he waved around a necktie.

"This is ridiculous." I grumbled as I stood as far back as I could from the clothes throwing, eyes rolling, crazy bunch of warlords that were currently tearing apart the shop. Behind me the store clerk cowered, his eyes wide as he watched the tornado of fashion fools ripping up the floor. He whimpered softly but was too frightened to stand up to them. I myself wasn't quite sure if I dared the quacky quad.

"Indeed. I merely came to help you carry bags but had I known these fools were coming I would have stayed away." Mihawk snorted as he gave the clerk a pointed glare before turning his eyes back to me. "Though, if I hadn't I suppose you would have run out the door and left that coward to himself."

"Probably." I mumbled blushing. The clerk paled as he clung to my back and shook his head. I gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm not moving sir, don't worry."

"Thank you." He whispered back.

"Not a problem. It's my civil duty."

"She`s NOT WEARING THAT!"

"Oh for the love of pity... Oi! I don`t have money you know!" I shouted over their racket. It worked for a moment, they had stopped but not for the reason that the shop clerk or I had hoped. In fact, they just looked at me like I was stupid.

"We figured that out Kitten." Don said with a snort, sounding offended that I dare not think of such things.

"Yes, so we decided we will be paying for your things." Hancock said with a brush behind her ear. "Do not worry sister."

"Yeah! You`re gonna get spoiled rotten!" Garp chuckled as he grinned over at me with the love of a grandpa. I blushed.

"I think I`ll-"

"I wouldn`t object if I were you." Mihawk interrupted with a sharp look. "It is rare so many warlords spoil just one person, let alone a weakling such as yourself."

"Ouch." I glared at him but let out a sigh. "I just don`t like being in debt to four warlords and a marine I barely know."

"Aw, Kitten. Don`t tell me you`re embarrassed?"

"Shut up Featherbrain."

"If it is debt you worry about sister then fear nothing from me. It is a pleasure to assist you." Hancock sighed as she gave me the smile of a true Empress. I blinked at her but let out a sigh. _They don`t get it. Oh well._ I gave them my best fake smile I could, nodding as though I was relieved to hear. Apparently I didn`t fool anybody but the damn clerk and the single customer I just noticed hiding in the clothes rack.

"I`m taking her for a walk while you fools decide what to do." Mihawk stated flatly as he took me by the arm and lead me out. "We shall be back."

"E-eh? Wait!"

"Goodbye." with that the door was closed and it was just me and Hawkeye, walking with my hand on his arm, towards the center of town. I couldn`t help but blush a little as we walked, realizing now that I was alone with the worlds strongest swordsman. How many girls would die for this? Let me tell you right now, thousands of fangirls were plotting my death. "So, what is the issue?"

"What issue?" I asked uncomfortably as I turned my eyes to look at the other shops.

"Do not play me a fool Score." I blinked as I glanced up at him in surprise. _When did he know my name?_ "I know something is wrong. Tell me what."

"I`m not sure what your talking about." I grumbled turning my eyes back to the stores. I paused when I spotted one though, my head tilting curiously as I looked at it. Could it be? I let go of Mihawk and walked closer, curiosity peaking when I realized it was. _A music shop._ Suddenly I forgot completely about Mihawk and the others, I just walked in and looked around. Spotting what I hoped for I felt myself relax as I came run my finger over the keys.

"Hello Mrs, I see you`ve a fine eye for pianos." I barely even glanced at him as I hummed in agreement. Leaning down I brushed the keys with the care of a mother with her child. Then I slowly pushed it down and savored in its sweet nose. Another key, another noise, another moment of quiet joy. Without even thinking about it I pulled the bench out and sat down, my fingers touching the keys without even caring who was near. I just wanted to escape, even if for a little while. So I started to play.

I played a couple keys, then a melody, then a full song. I kept _playing_. I breathed in the smell of new keys and fresh instrument, my lips curling up in a smile. I played with my heart now, not my hands as I let loose with the tide of emotions that gripped at my skull. I showed my confusions, my fears, my amusements, even my laughter. I didn`t notice the small group of people coming towards the door, curious of what was going on as they peered into the windows. Some of them even went inside yet I didn`t care. I was at home, relaxed. I played on.

I played until my fingers hurt and I felt satisfied enough to turn away. I hummed contently as I stood up and let out a groan as I stretched cramped muscles, my body relaxed almost completely as I almost sadly walked away from the keys. That is until I realized I had an audience. Turning I was greeting with claps, whistles and the loud sniffling of a drama queen.

"Sister, that was wonderful!" She cried running to me and hugging me.

"Kekekeke, a nice touch if I say." Moriah said grinning widely. "Would have been better if the spooky part was longer in my opinion."

"Naw, don`t listen Kitten. I liked it!" Doflamingo trotted over and tried to give me a hug as well only to be glared off by Hancock. Oh the perks of being sisters to a woman Warlord. He pouted at her and she glared back. "Anyways, good job!"

"I`m so proud of you Granddaughter!" A heavy sniffle from Garp made me blush. "It was so... so... so much like what a marine would play!"

"She's not gonna be a stinkin' marine! She's gonna be a pirate like us!" Moriah snapped with a roll of his eyes.

"SHE SHALL BE A MARINE!" Garp bellowed turning on Moriah with a growl.

"No!" I shouted stamping my foot. Immediately all eyes turned shocked to me. "If you're gonna fight, take it outside! You're gonna break things in here and then I'm gonna be down right ticked then go and join the bandits just to spite all of you!"

"NO! NOT THE FILTHY BANDITS SISTER!" Boa wailed as she clung to me. She turned eyes and fangs to the males. "LEAVE! YOUR PRESENCE ANGERS MY SISTER!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! Garp started it!" Moriah complained pointing accusingly at the angry marine.

"She's going to be a marine!" Garp snapped crossing his arms and bristling, his eyes shadowing over. "That's that!"

"Once again, I see that I've been ignored." I grumbled as the argument started once more. I glared at the crustily, my back stiffening once more under clear tension.

"We are going for a walk. She shall return when you fools learn how to treat a lady." Mihawk stated above the noise as he suddenly appeared through the fight cloud. He offered me a hand and I blinked before glancing at Hancock. "Shall you be joining us Pirate Empress?"

"Of course." Boa sniffed flicking he hair behind her ear. "I would not leave my beloved sibling in the presence of a _man."_

"I see." Mihawk said curtly. He offered her a hand that she promptly glared. I sighed as I took hold of it and was led quietly away from the piano and out the door. Behind us the feathered abomination waddled behind us, his lips curling up in a lazy grin. I sighed again, worn out already and we hadn't even been here for more than an hour.

"Fufufu, so where we headed now?" Don asked glancing around with a hum.

"Far, far away." I grumbled.

"Eh?"

"She says to the most expensive store so that my beautiful older Sis can spoil her." Boa sniffed as she slid her arm through mine and shot daggers towards the men. "So, shoo shoo. You two are not needed."

"Do not order me." Mihawk snarled giving his a bristled glare. "I am not one of your tag along lackeys."

"Fufufu~ I outta teach the snake a lesson."

"Touch her and you're balls are removed." I stated with a growl. I gave Don a sharp look which of course made his grin tighten but he went silent as I turned to Hancock. "As for you sister, I would appreciate if you treated them a little kinder. They are people as well and apparently have decided to share with you, that should be remembered."

"If that is your wish sister..." Hancock pouted but gave them a sniff. "Sister says you may join us, so come along. I know not what she sees in you but it must be important."

I sighed but let it slide. There was simply no winning when dealing with warlords. So we walked around, getting dragged into shop after shop by Hancock and the men were loaded with bags (which I tried to help carry but nobody would hear it. Not even Mihawk who looked rather irritated). I simply followed behind with a sigh, my eyes half open as Hancock flounced around. I couldn't believe how much crap one woman could buy.

"Oh this is beautiful!" She cooed as she held up some kind of necklace. I raised an eyebrow and my lips puckered a little, my eyes flickering to the ceiling in an attempt not to cringe. It was _expensive. _"I believe I shall keep it."

"Hey, wait. Is this your crap or Scores?"

"Hers." I stated dryly.

"Mine." she answered with a shrug. She glanced back at me with a frown. "Really now, you should choose something to buy. I mean, I got you that skirt but I feel almost greedy buying all this for me and not you..."

"Its alright, this stuff is too expensive for me." I answered with a shrug. I glanced at the males who were quite clearly shocked and growing angry. I blinked then it clicked. I chuckled weakly as I walked to their side and gave them a little shrug. "Want me to carry some?"

"I say we dump this crap on the floor and kidnap Score." Doflamingo growled shifting a head towards Mihawk. The swordsman growled darkly.

"Indeed."

"N-now now. No need to be so upset." I stammered waving my hands quickly. "Lets not get rash here."

"I was caring her heavy shit for almost three blocks." Don growled darkly as he eyed the still busily shopping woman. "If she wants to carry it back she can get one of the locals to do it. I'm not _her _ packmule."

"Eh?" I blinked before frowning at Mihawk. "I thought you guys would have realized. I don't have the cleavage for half that stuff anyways."

"Oh sister, this shirt is absolutely _you._" I blinked as suddenly a black shirt was shoved in my face. "Put it on!"

"N-no I'm alri-"

"Put. It. _ON."_

"Y-yes ma'am." I took the shirt and bolted to the changing rooms. Once hidden behind the door I let out a sigh, looking now what was in my hand. It was a black tank top by appearances, with what looked like a couple of rips in the sides. I blinked as I examined it with a frown, my eyes going over it curiously. Pulling it on I examined myself in the mirror and let out a small hum of appreciation. That is, until I glanced at the pricetag and winced. I walked out with a sigh.

"Oh, it looks good!" Hancock cooed as she glided away from the growling men. She gave me a quick look over before nodding and turning to the clerk. "YOU MAN! I AM TAKING THIS AS WELL!"

"I want to go home..." I mumbled as I was again whisked outside.

"There she is!" Garp barked as he suddenly came into view. He snorted out blasts of air as he came charging over. "Hahaha! I see you're making good use of the men!"

"Indeed we are!" Hancock said with a flip of her hair.

"We're debating on dumping her crap on the ground or in water." Doflamingo pipped up.

"We are leaning more towards a mud puddle." Mihawk agreed.

"Foul men!" Hancock snarled as she bared her fangs at them. "Do not drop a single package."

"Please." I added with a polite smile. They grumbled. Turning to Garp and the now gasping Moriah (who just staggered over and looked ready to die) I frowned when I noticed bags in their hands. "Are you going shopping too?"

"Hm? No, we all bout stuff for you earlier." Garp said chuckling as he offered the bags to me for inspection. "Well, everybody but Mihawk.

"Oh?" I peered into a bag, spotting the spiky gloves and ripped jeans from earlier. There was Moriah's. "I see..."

"Hahaha! Quite the catches aren't they?"

"Indeed." I said dryly.

"Let's put 'em on her!"

"Wait! What?!" I stared up in shock at Don as he grinned widely at me.

"Aye!"

"Come sister! To my ship!"

"NO! W-WAIT! MIHAWK SAVE ME!" I wheeled around to see him gone from where he once stood, the clothes sitting neatly in a mud puddle. I blinked before bristling. "DAMMIT FRENCH MAN! YOU CALL ME A COWARD?!"

"Here we go~"

"NOOO!"

I was dragged to the ship (me screaming and fighting the whole way) and was promptly dumped in a room with Hancock. How I came out looking like I doubt anybody really expected.

**AND I ENDED IT THERE BECAUSE I'M A JERK! MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
**

**So yeah, thats the next chapter. So, I've been chatting with Mrs. Doflamingo and I've come to realize that between the two of us poor Featherbutt may be in for some nasty times ahead. XD Thanks to those who've reviewed and read, you make me write more. As for Innocent Law, Mrs Doflamingo, Mrs Trafalger Law, Tough Chick, fangirl-4-evEr-xx, and the others who've stuck around for this long and put up with my antics I say thanks. XD **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**GOODBYE MY LOVING FANS!**

**DoggyD**


	10. Damn that bird! Doflamingo's tricks!

I was marveled at what had happened, my eyes wide as I looked myself over. Once, twice... three times? I lost count but _damn_. Currently? I'm standing in front of a mirror, eyes wide mouth dropped and Hancock beaming behind me. For all the random crap I got, it pulled together quite nicely. I couldn't believe it.

I wore military shoes, heavy duty but still clean enough to pass off as shoes. The jeans I wore had a couple tears in it and bore a heavy blue color, the length of the legs just a tad too long. It was enough to cover up the top part of my shoes (which I thought was amusing) while the heavy belt around my middle kept them to my hips. Not that you could see the belt of course seeing how Hancock's snake miniskirt covered it quite nicely. True to her nature of course she chose a diamondback snakeskin but it was too small for me so us being woman improvised. Releasing the strings as far as they would go, we slipped it over like a battle-skirt. Tightened it hid the belt and potential weapons quite well.

I chest was covered by the black shirt from earlier, the tank with tears in the sides. Overtop I wore a jacket from the military, the same one I'd seen Smoker walk around in at Alabasta. White fluff (all be slightly longer) and the faded words of 'Justice' in the back and everything. I shook my shoulders, feeling the heavy jacket fit comfortably despite its large size. My hands were covered by long gloves up to my elbows, its dark brown leather only buckled around my forearm. The fingertips however were clawed with talons.

Looking myself over once more I hummed in clear surprise.

"Not bad." I stated with a glance towards Hancock. "My approval sister! Great job!"

"Oh, it is nothing." She gushed despite the clear pleased look on her face. That is, until the next sentence left her mouth. Turning away she bared her teeth as she growled lowly. "There is only so much one can do with the pick of _man_'s."

"Now now, no need to get nasty." I chided as I gave myself another twirl. I gave her a smile to help sweeten her currently sour mood. She looked like she had just sucked on a sour key. It worked I think because she blushed and looked vaguely pleased so it must have worked. "Shall we show the men how a woman works her magic then?"

"Indeed, let us." With that she swept with the grace of a true princess. I chuckled but followed her anyways back out onto the deck of her ship. Opening the door I couldn't help but giggle as I watched the huntresses pulling at the male's cheeks. Garp took it in stride, allowing it to happen with a pleased smile while the warlords grumbled in their own ways. Moriah snarled and swatted, Mihawk just stared at them and Doflamingo? Well that fluffy bastard was hiding in his coat, pretending to be a fluff ball or something. The Amazon's stared at him curiously, plucking at his feathers while he remained still and quiet. It was curious but not nearly as curious as the _men_ so he was mostly left alone. Oh the sneaky bastard.

"Kekeke, you look delightful." Moriah crooned with a glare at a nearby puller.

"Yesh, jush wike a Mawine." Garp grinned as yet another pulled on his cheek, mangling his speech.

"SHE'S NOT GONNA BE A MARINE!"

"You are indeed quite the sight." Mihawk agreed as he dodged a hand and came closer (much to the rage of Boa). "Perhaps I might add a thing or two?"

I didn't get to answer as his hands went behind my neck and there was a soft click before he took a step back and snorted. I blinked at him in surprise, glancing down to see something shining brightly on my breast. Picking it up I gave looked at it with a soft gasp. A silver cross with a matching small-link chain. I couldn't even imagine how much that cost. Suddenly he was close again and I flinched as my hands flattened against his chest. I felt his arms slide down my back and to the hoop at the back of my skirt. He hummed as he began doing _something _behind my back. Then stepping back he grunted in clear amusement.

"There, now you truly look the name." He chuckled as stood far back with a nod of approval. I stared at him for a moment longer before turning to stare at my behind. A long leather whip was tied through the hoop, its length long but light as it barely touched the floor. I frowned at it before turning an eyebrow to Mihawk, my lips pursed and my eyebrow raised.

"I dunno Mihawk, I didn't pin you for the kinky type." I said dryly. He blinked before smirking at me, a mischievous grin crossing his face. I blushed.

"Then, perhaps you should get to know me better." He purred as he took another step forward. I blushed harder_. Oh you nasty pri-_ A loud 'fwump' and suddenly all I could see was bright pink feathers. I staggered back a step as big-blob-oh-pink let loose a low snarling noise, bristling furiously beneath it was undoubtedly Doflamingo. Around us the whole ship went silent as the fluff ball suddenly came to life.

"A-ah, hello Fluffy-kun." I stated with an awkward chuckle. "Nice weather we're having yeah?"

It growled and shook hard at me, apparently telling me where to go and how to get there. In fact, 'Fuffy-kun' seemed to be pretty... dare I say... _jealous? _I chuckled a little. Aww, so cute. Doing what I presumed was the best idea, I glomped his big fluffy butt. Well, it got his attention... I think. It was pretty hard to tell with all the feathers blocking my view.

"_Naw, Fluffy-kuun._" I cooed as I nuzzled his oddly smelling feathers. _"Are you jealous?_"

When he huffed and turned around I noticed his rather hairy legs with a giggle. He sat (or did he squat?) in front of me and let loose a string of rather grumpy grumbles. I chuckled as I gave him rather tall back a gentle pat. Another sigh from the tide of feathers before he leaned into me, giving me a nudge with his side as he settled at my feet.

_He's not jealous... He'd have freaked out and laughed about it afterwards. Then why is he so grumpy? _I frowned as I itched his shoulder a little harder in thought. I could practically feel him settling under my palms as I glanced over at a ticked Hancock. _Why would he be upset?__ One way to find out.  
_

"Hey, Fluffy-kun." It perked up as he shifted against me. "Let's go for a walk, hmm?"

Immediately Fluffy stood up and went trotting towards the docks again. I rolled my eyes before glancing at Hancock and gave her a wink. "Oh the touches of a woman. I'm taking my pet for a walk, he appears to be e little..ah... unperky. I'll be back soon~"

I trotted after my fluff ball who stood on his extremely long and still hairy legs. Then side by side we walked back into town, just my Fluffy and I. As we walked though, I noticed something odd. My Fluffy-kun evolved into a Featherbutt [1], I simply _didn't _ see that coming. I chuckled as I gave his side a pat, glancing at the shopkeepers around us with a thoughtful hum. "So Featherbutt, what's got your pinky in a twist?"

"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about." he hummed as he turned his face away from me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give me that Doflamingo. What's up?" I asked giving him a gentle butt with my shoulder. He frowned at me and I grinned, but he gave me a pout. "Come on Featherfreak, what's up?"

He grumbled at me but kept going. I frowned as I watched him go, curious as to how the hell he could wear that Pink monster in public. I mean, even an average feather fanatic would dull it down a little yet he wore them almost constantly. Constant..._Wait. Feathers? Come to think of it, all the other Warlords gave me a piece or two of clothes but I don't see a dab of Dolfa at all. _

"Hey Don." He glanced back at me with a tilt of his head. "Where'd that pink monster from earlier go? I figured you'd make me wear it first chance you got."

"Hancock made me put it back." He grumbled unhappily. He gave me a sheepish grin though as he shrugged. "Guess it wasn't part of the 'Kitty' look they were lookin' for."

"Huh?'Kitty' look?" I bristled a little as I snorted. "So they made you put it back did they? Well that sucks badonkadonks. Alright, you have Berri right?"

"A-ah, yeah. Why?"

"Cause I just realized something, we've still got some shopping to do. First stop I need to go to a glasses shop. Secondly, I want a hair cut. Got any objections?"

"N-no."  
"Good. Now, come on. I want some Featherbutt touches to this damn costume I've been stuck in." I growled as I marched ahead, my eyes flicking from one shop another in search of my prizes. We walked for a while, searching like the crazy people we were for the things I searched for. I came across two glasses stores but none had what I wanted. The featherbrained fool however found a good hairstyle place so that was eventually where we went first. So, going into the shop Doflamingo coughed up the Berri before I went into a back room and told her exactly what I wanted. Approximately forty-five minutes later I came out with a defiant snort, stomping past a gaping birdbrain and charging onwards to the next store. Two hours later I found what I wanted. "Perfect!"

"Eh? Sunglasses?" Don frowned as he peered over my shoulder curiously. "Why?"

"They look like yours." I answered as I put them on and gave him a smirk. He stared back at me in shock, the purple tinted glasses giving him an oddly heavy look. Then slowly his lips curled up higher then I've ever seen. Then he burst into a fit of cackles that made me snort. Ah, so that _was_ what was bugging him. He didn't a any claims on me. I rolled my eyes behind my glasses, amused.

"Now, lets go show my sexy self to the others shall we?" I chuckled as I gave him a mischievous grin.

"Yes, lets." He cackled as he trotted eagerly ahead of me. I rolled my eyes before jogging to catch up.

"I wonder how Hancock will react." I hummed as I caught up.

"Fufufu~ I can't wait..."

"You're a sadistic person, you do realize that right?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. He ignored me, big surprise. "Feather obsessed weirdo."

The rest of the trip went rather quiet. He was snickering and grinning like the buffoon and I followed behind him, waving at the gaping villagers. The walk wasn't very eventful either save that one child that gave me flowers. I thought it was cute but Dofla being Dofla got jealous of the child and chased her away. It took a couple knocks on his head and some gentle coaxing in order to bring her back where I promptly gave her a hug, apologized for 'Fluffy-kuns bad behavior'. Once I deemed the damage mostly fixed I gave her a hug and went on my way, ignoring Doflamingo the whole way back to the ship.

Their reactions were hilarious to say the least. Then again, one would be shocked as well if I'd left the ship with mid-back length blond hair and came back with pixie cut hair with a long bang on one side that had a fat strip of bright pink down its center. My sunglasses only accented my new do which probably didn't help the shock. So as I walked up the plank and heard the gasps I wasn't shocked to say the least.

"S-sister! What happened to you glorious hair?!"

"Bwahaha! Good! Marines need short hair!"

"SHE ISN'T GOING TO BE A MARINE! WHY DO YOU HAVE PINK?! WHY NOT RED?!"

"I like it." Mihawk hummed as he gave me a nod. "You're longer hair would have been a hassle in a fight. Though I have to admit, pink is rather odd."

"You're a bunch of jerks, that's why!" I snapped stamping my foot. The warlords went silent as I glared at them full force. "If you can't be nice and play on even terms I will fix it with whatever way I can. So if you jerks decide to buttheads to Doflamingo and tell him he's not allowed to buy something because it doesn't fit with your wants then I will cut off my hair and buy sunglasses. Next time, I may find an atrocious looking purple feather coat and waddle around the countryside until I have a parade of pretty duckies and creepy men following me, do you understand?"

"B-but Sister. It was horrid! You obviously didn't get a good look at it becau-"

"I asked if you understood." I snarled, uncaring if I interrupted. "I don't care if you don't like what he picked, you all agreed to share. If he wanted something with pink feathers then yes, you can say your opinions but do _not force him to put _it **back."**

The warlords went quiet as I glared at them venomously. They went silent.

"Ya know Kitty, if Doflamingo was really wanted to buy it he could have gone back." Garp pointed out with a frown.

"He is right sister."

"..." I glared at Doflamingo. "Fluffy?"

"I tricked ya." he answered with a hum. "I didn't like the feather thing so I figured I'd get you to choose. Worked eh?"

"Hey Dofly?"

"Hmm?"

"Run you son of a bitch..._Run."_

**Swore in this Chapter as well... D: Oh the SHAME!**

**So Rejar, I have done as you asked and tried to make sure all my Apostrophes were straight. Twice to three times I had a fight with this damn computer but for you I have prevailed. As to all others, thanks for reading 3 Review and I shall do what I can do to get another chapter up. Innocent law, I POSTED YOU CAN'T KICK ME! As for Mrs. Doflamingo... I hope you like this chapter. You aren't allowed to send your crazy friends after my ass. For all other... REVIEW DAMMIT! REEEVIEW!**

[1] Digemon- Because I could


	11. Score VS Doflamingo! Kitty Attack!

I hummed pleasantly as I examined my new 'claws' with interest. My legs were crossed at the ankles, lips were smiling and I was in an overall pleasant mood. The carcass below me however was most likely having another feeling, pain being (hopefully) the highest feeling he had currently. If the amount of blood that dribbled from his mangy body and the amount of feathers scattered across the deck had any notion, I'd say I did a pretty good job of mauling. Of course, the look on the Warlord's faces said anything I probably earned a bit of respect if not for my stupidity for my tempter. Thinking back a bit I wondered if I went just a _little_ to far.

_"Get back here you bastard!" I roared as I charged after him, claws outstretched and fangs ready. Behind me my whip trailed behind me like an actual tail, waving around as I bellowed at my prey. "You damn Fucktard! I'll rip your balls off and feed it to Crocodiles 'gators!"_

_"Easy Kitten! No need to overreact!" He shouted back as he ran down another street. I snarled as I charged faster. "It was just hair!"_

_"I'm gonna kill you!" I shrieked as I did yet another one of my odd skills. I ducked my shoulders down and leaping, landed on my hands before setting off into a dog-like gallop. {1} Letting loose a roar that would make a lion proud I forced myself to keep moving faster, grinning as I felt my speed boosting beneath this odd gait. I bellowed triumphantly. "Come back here Bird!"_

_"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled as he spotted my rather strange running method. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU- WHAT- DAMMIT KAT STOP!"_

_"KAT?! I'M A KITTY CAT![1]" I shouted back as nearly caught him. "AND I DANCE, DANCE DANCE AND I DANCE DANCE DANCE!"_

_"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"_

_"YOUR LOGIC IS ILLEGAL IN MY BRAIN! STOP RESISTING ARREST!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_I finally caught up with him, leaping high up as I could as I sank my talons into in feathered back. I howled triumphantly as I began using my new finger weapons to tear out feathers, snarling like the true king of the beasts. Below me the Flamingo struggled, attempting to throw me from its back with little luck. I ripped out feathers with my teeth, clinging tightly to him as he took off back towards the sea and more importantly... the other warlords. I snarled as I realized he was trying to get help. No, this bastard was going to get it.  
_

_As he ran I pulled out more feathers, my fingers flying into a frenzy as a hurricane of pink flew behind him. He staggered onto the boat and collapsed, his body slapping the ground with a thwump as I crouched on his back. Proud of my catch I glared venomously at the now dumbstruck group. Seeing my impressive victory I growled into a low purr, kneading his balding back with a glint in my eye._

_"Anybody else?"_

That was about an hour ago. Now the thing below me stirred and groaned, his scratched body twitching as he peered out from beneath broken sunglasses to look up at me.

"K-kitten?" He mumbled groggily. "What happened? I feel like I just got mauled by a lion..."

"Your guess is pretty accurate actually." Mihawk frowned as he eyed us both warily.

"Kekekek. Yeah, you sure know how to screw yourself over when it comes to women." Moriah snickered. "Ya tricked her, remember?"

"Oh right. The hair thing." He rolled his impossibly flexible neck to glance up at me. I growled at him. "Looks good though Kitten."

"Don't call me Kitten." I spat digging my claws in his shoulders. "I'm not one of your bimbos you can nickname!"

"Indeed, you tell him Sister!"

"Though I admit, I like my hair this way." I hummed as I flicked the longer bang back with a slight frown. Beneath me the Fluff bucket began shivering. I glared down at him with as much venom as I could muster. "What's so funny Pinky?"

"Kitty got claws." He cackled beneath me. "Just the way I _like _it."

"Pervert." I growled as I flopped against his pink hide. I gave him a nuzzle as I sighed softly into his back. He chuckled beneath me causing me to roll my eyes as I pushed my face into his plush. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Kissy kissy?"

"No." I grunted back. I glanced over at the warlords with a grunt. "Isn't he just special?"

"His attitude is terrible Sister, I think you should find a new one."

"Kekeke, I'm free!"

"NO! YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF MY SISTER! BEGONE!"

"You're screeching hurts my ears. Cease it." Mihawk stated flatly as he gave me a sharp look. "You, stop causing her to make that foul noise."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Fufufu, bad kitty! No drama!"

"Oh you're one to talk featherbrains. You're like twohundred pounds of pure drama." I snapped giving his side a whack. He grunted a little but let out another series of 'Fufufu's that made me glower. "Dramatic Featherbrained playboy."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? You're fashion sense?"

"Says the girl with pink hair."

"ASSHOLE!" I barked giving him a hard boot. I hoped I broke some ribs but apparently not. He was still laughing. "I gave you the benefit of the doubt, defended you and how do I get thanked? By your peabrained tricks that make me feel stupid because apparently it is illegal for me to be nice to you without getting some kind of crappy whiplash. So _thanks. _Mihawk, you're the second on the list of visiting right?"

"Hmm? Yes." Mihawk frowned.

"I'm coming with you then if you don't mind. I've had enough of Featherbutt." I sighed as I got off and came to a stand in front of the swordsman.

"H-hey! You can't just ditch me!" Doflamingo frowned as he sat up. He scowled sharply at us both. "You're coming back with me."

"I have the room thought it shall be dusty. I'm afraid I don't usually have guests." Mihawk stated with a shrug. We ignored stupid.

"OI!"

"It's alright, a little dust won't kill me. Just prepare tissues in the morning as I will undoubtedly sneeze."

"I SAID YOU'RE NOT GOING!"

"I will do so. Perhaps as we're there we can clean a little. The attic itself needs sorting." He hummed as he offered me an arm. I took it with a smile.  
"Mihawk, I see a pleasant time ahead of us."

"I TOLD YOU NO!"

"I'll take you to my boat then." I nodded as we started around Doflamingo. We didn't get far before strings wrapped themselves around my body and I was forced to freeze.

"I _don't _like getting ignored." Doflamingo giggled as he smiled tightly at the two of us. "I said, she's coming with **_me."_**  
"No." Mihawk stated calmly as he glanced back at the startled warlord with a raised eyebrow. "The rules were she may come and go as she pleases with no hassles and you yourself have agreed to those terms. She wishes to come with me and that is how it shall be. Release us before I become irked."

Mihawk stared back at Don and immediately both birds had their feathers raised. I winced when the tension rose and they started sizing each other up. Then, before long one bowed down. Doflamingo growled as he shifted his stance to glare away from us as he released us with ease. He bared his teeth in a snarl as he stamped closer.

"Fine." He snarled as he shoved a hand into his fluffy pocket and pulled something it out. He pushed it into my hand and he snorted at me. "Call me if ya need me babe."

"I'm _not a _babe." I snorted as I glanced down at the small telosnail in my hand. It blinked back at me. "What is this thing? A telosnail?"

"Yeah, see you just take the walkie off its side and it'll automatically call me. I pick up, we chat. Got it toots?"

"I'm not a toots either." I said without a thought. I glanced up at him before giving him a smile. "Thanks though Doflamingo. I'll keep in touch. Wouldn't want you to miss me too much, might make the bimbo's jealous."

"Pah!" He snorted down at me but rolled a shoulder in amusement. "Get going then before I change my mind."

"Fine. I'll see you in a month and a half."

"Month and a _half?_" I was already halfway down the plank and heading for Mihawks boat before I yelled back at the gaping fool behind me.

"Well, to make it easier I've decided each person gets me at the beginning of the month. Seeing how by the time I get to Hawkeye's however I figured it just be easier to stay there then come back. So, month and half approximately. Tottles Dofly!"

"Y-y-you... YOU SCHEMING BITCH!"

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE YOU PRICK!"

"Now now, let us be off." Mihawk chidded as he gave me a stern look. "No riling up the primates."

"Yessir."

"WHAT IS THIS CRAP?! I GET PRICK AND HE GETS YESSIR?!"

"I LIKE HIM BETTER!"  
"I hope you know how to cook. Perona burns all of it..."

"I'll do my best!"

"NOW HE GETS HOMECOOKED MEALS?! WHAT?!"  
"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR SCREECH ANY LONGER!"

"YOU LISTEN HERE YOU-"

"SISTER HANCOCK!"

"YES SISTER?!" By now we were so far away she too had to shout.

"SICK 'EM!"

**Sorry it took so long... steadily my interests are changing again BUT DON'T WORRY! I HAVE HIRED A PROFESSIONAL BUTT KICKER TO KICK ME ARSE AND KEEP ME MOVING! Everybody send applause to Innocent Law.**

**As for swearing, it had to happen. **

**HOPE YOU LIKE AND PLEASE REVIEW!  
DoggyD Cookiethief**

_I'm on a boat..._

_[1] The Cat song _

___ {1} **Yes, I can actually do this so its not impossible. It just takes a lot of luck.**  
_


	12. Score gets sick! GO DOFA GO!

The trip to Gloomy Island wasn't bad like I had thought. It was in fact pretty much the worst thing I've ever experienced in my life. The whole way I was moaning and groaning as I clutched the side of the boat, cursing everything and anything I could as I struggled not to lose my lunch. More then once I screamed profanities at the Gummy Bear Gods, demanding once more what the crap I did to deserve it. Three days into the sailing we had to take break at a little Island so I could eat and rest a bit before heading the rest of the voyage. Two weeks went by before my torture had ended and I stood on the sands of Gloomy Island.

"I'm never leaving. I've become a permanent resident. That is all there is to it." I mumbled as I staggered into a tree. I clutched it with a groan. "Hold still tree!"

"The tree is not moving, mon petit chat." Mihawk frowned as he walked to my side and tilted his head in amusement.

"Take your French language and shove it up you mustache." I grouched as I staggered to the next tree.

"You're quite interesting when seasick."

"Silence! I kill you!"[1] I snarled as I shot a series of eyeball daggers at him. "I will rip off your scruffy beard!"

"My beard is not scruffy." He sniffed as he gave me a roll of the eyes. "Come here, I'll carry you."

"No!" I shouted as I glared at him venomously. "I refuse! I'm not a princess!"

"Come now, no need for the drama. Come here." Mihawk growled as walked to my side and gave me a glare. I glared back. "Do _not anger me, la tigre."_

_Egotistical asshole._ I fumed but I glanced away from his sharp stare. Taking it as permission he leaned down and picked me up princess style (not bridal style because I don't even _want_ to think of it like that). I groaned at him as I covered my mouth, trying not to puke. Then he moved, his legs moving faster then I could see, the grounds blurring as did the trees as he jogged up the hills and around trees.

"I'm gonna hurl all over you..." I moaned out as I hiccuped a little. "H-Hawkeye I'm serious! I'm gonna -burp- Ugh..."

"A little longer." He chided as he leaped over rubble. "We're almost at the castle."

"N-not gonna..."I heaved, clamping my face a little harder as I felt myself wretch. My stomach did another turn. "Please... slow down..."

"If that is your wish." Mihawk sighed as he slowed into a steady walk. He glanced down at me with a frown. "You cannot handle the sea very well, can you?"

I grunted in response, not quite sure if I trusted my stomach enough to let go of my mouth. I shuddered against him as I let myself go limp, my chest aching as I panted weakly. Stupid... stupid.. STUPID ocean. I hated boats, I hated sailing and the Gummy Bear Gods could kiss my ass. I'm sticking to Sour Patch kids. Yes, every gummy bear I see from here on out was going to be wiped out... Massacred. Destroyed. Yes, Steve[2] and I were going to ripe them apart and eat their hearts.

"Now now, if you keep making that face it will freeze and you'll be scary for the rest of your life."

"What if I make my face go normal and it freezes back?"

"It doesn't work that way.[3]" Mihawk grunted. I rolled my eyes at him but let out weak sigh. I really didn't feel well. "You should rest, Kitten. You've been through some rough times."

I nodded slowly before resting my throbbing head against his chest and sighing. He chuckled above me, amused by my suddenly childish behavior. I grumbled softly at him in response, too tired and worn down to even try to fight him anymore. Now that I actually think about it, these Warlords seem to tire me out a lot. Hm, I was going to need stress leave after all this. Retire early from being the Warlords play toy. Wouldn't that be a hoot to try and explain.

I fell asleep being carried in the arms of the worlds greatest swordsman and woke up in a large poofy bed, piled on blankets and a cloth on my forehead. I felt cold, sweaty almost. My fingertips were chilled to the touch while my face felt too warm. My head throbbed, like my brain was putting too much pressure on my skull and I whined weakly. I glanced around to see the curtains fluttering in the draft of the room, the sun peeking in through the cracks.

"I see you're awake." A snobbish voice grumbled from my bedside. I glanced over at the pink haired woman, her big buggy eyes glowering down at me as she puckered her thin lips in a frown. "About time, you've been out for the past couple days. I thought creepy sword guy actually brought a dead woman in until I heard you moaning. Geesh, you're so weak I wouldn't even want you as my servant."

I growled weakly at her, my back tensing as I glared at her. She glared at me back. Both of us gave the other a once over. She was a pretty skinny thing, with long curly locks and dressed entirely in odd clothes. A small skirt, some boots, and even a strange hat to go with it. Immediately I didn't like her and by the expression on her face she didn't like me either. I felt an odd tingle in the back of my skull, warning me against this woman. I let out a heated snarl as I panted in exhaustion.

"Suck on Oar's toes." I sneered. "Like I'd want to be servant to a brat."

"E-excuse me?!" She stood up so quickly that she knocked down the chair she had been sitting on. "How dare you speak to me like that!"

"I remember somebody else... saying something like that..." I mumbled distantly as I tried to think of her name. "Louise? Lenese? L...Li..Li-something.."

"What are you talking about now?" The woman snapped irritably.  
"Lisa...?" I glanced at the curtains with a frown. "Dofly, what's her name?"

"Who the crap is Dofly?"

"She is referring to Doflamingo. I see she's awoken." Mihawk entered the room with his usual grace, his yellow eyes staring as he carried a bowl of soup in his hands. "How do you feel?"

"Did you hit me with a bus?"

"No, you appear to have caught a cold on the trip here." I think Mihawk was frowning judging by his voice but it was kind of hard to tell with all the blurs. "I had thought your queasy behavior was due to your sea sickness but the bug you've caught is rather nasty. You've been out for the past couple days. On that note, what is a bus?"

"I'll tell... tell ya later." I grumbled turning my head to shove it into the cooler side of the pillow. "I wanna _sleep._"

"After food." Mihawk grunted as he came to my beside with a stern expression. "Eat soup and then you can sleep."

"It smells funny."

"It's chicken." Mihawk snorted. "and I cooked it."

"Oh well then, hand that son of a glitch over." I said sitting up with a groan. "I want to try that bad boy."

Mihawk rolled his eyes as he handed me the bowl on a tray that rested on my lap. I hummed in appreciation as I breathed in the aroma. It was then that I noticed the small Telosnail that sat on the corner of the tray, eyes closed and lips slightly drooling. Curious I looked up at Mihawk and _'hmmed' _my question at him as I pointed at it confused.

"The telosnail that Doflamingo gave you." Mihawk answered dryly. His eyebrow twitched as his face darkened with irritation. "He's been calling every hour or so to check in on you. You may wish to call him back."

"Eh? He's been calling...?"

"Yes, every hou-" True to his word the telosnail's eyes bulged and from its belly it produced some weird ringing noise, interrupting Mihawk and scaring me. I blinked at it and it 'RING RING'ed at me. "There, you may as well answer now."

"It's creepy!" I complained, unsure if I really wanted to stick my hands anywhere near that bug eyed thing.

"Just answer it!" the pinky woman snapped. I glowered at her but hesitantly pick up the walky talky that somehow implanted itself in the still screeching snail. Clicking the side button I hesitantly frowned at it, unsure what I'm suppose to do. So me being me just spoke to it.

"Hello?"

"_Kitten! About time you damn well picked up." _A sharp snort came from the other side as the snail smiled creepily at me. I stared back at it. _"What happened?"_

"I was sleeping, sorry." I mumbled apologetically. "I'll try to wake up next time."

"_E-eh? Hey Kitten, you feelin' alright?"_ Now the snail was frowning widely at me. I frowned back._ "You never apologize, even if ya did something wrong."_

"Sorry." I grumbled again, bowing my head weakly.

_"HAWKEYE!"_

"I am here you fool, cease your screeching." Mihawk snapped as he gently nudged the soup towards me and took the the talking thing from my hand. "What is it?"

"_What did you do to Kitten?"_ Don demanded furiously. _"She's only been with you for a couple weeks and she's acting funny! I demand to know what happened!"_

"It's okay Donny, I just got a bit sick." I mumbled taking a spoonful of soup. I took it with a hum as I glanced tiredly at the now gaping snail. "I'll be fine in a couple days."

"_D-Donny?"_ Doflamingo gaped at me through the snail, its crooked eyes widening as it stared at me. Then it started shrieking again. _"Hang in there kitten, Fluffy-kun is on his way!"_

"No." Mihawk snapped as he bared his fangs at the snail. I took a bit more soup, my stomach started twitching making me still. "I will take care of her."

_"She got sick with you! I'm comin' dammit!"_

"M-Mihawk..." I hiccuped as I shuddered, my stomach lurching more. He ignored me to yell at Don some more, so I did what any normal sick woman would do. I moaned louder."_Mihawk..."  
_  
_"_What is it... Oh dammit!" Mihawk cursed as he flew out the door, tossing the snail onto my bedside as I clutched my stomach and face. I struggled to keep it down while he smashed through his house, returning victorious with a bucket in hand. I barely got it before I relieved my inside of their burdens, rather noisily unfortunately but I couldn't help it. I whimpered as my throbbing head pulsed more in tune with my now burning throat. A glass of water appeared beneath my nose. "Here, drink this."

"I'm cold..."I mumbled as I took the glass with unsteady hands. I felt tears start to bubble up beneath my lids and I found that I didn't even care. "I don't like it."

"You've got a fever, you're going to feel cold." Mihawk stated with a sigh. "Come on now, drink."

"I'll just upchuck it too..."

"No, not if you take it slowly. Just sip and see how it goes." Mihawk chided as he took my hand gently and pressed my lips to the glass. I flinched away at first but he coaxed me into the first couple sips. Then slowly I took it on my own, my throbbing head dulling ever so slightly as I leaned against his cold shoulder. "There now, see? No harm done."

"I'm cold..."

"_Hang on Kitten, I'll be there soon."_ Mihawk turned to snap at the snail but its eyes were closed and a soft -beep- told him the line had closed. He growled at but I didn't. I didn't even care. I just wanted to stop hurting. I whined a little but he cooed back as he eased me under the covers and tucked me in. Then replacing the towel on my head he glanced in disgust at the bucket.

"I suppose it was a thought." He sighed as he picked it _up_ and glanced sharply at the pink woman. "Keep an eye on her, little girl. She isn't to get up."

"I'm not a little girl! My name is Perona and I'm not gonna babysit some sick kid!"

"You _will_ watch her _girl._" Mihawk growled as he turned to glare at her sharply. "I have a bed to prepare seeing how we're going to have yet another unexpected guest."

"But why do _I_ have to watch her?" Perona complained crossing her arms and pouting.

"If she staggers off and gets killed by a monkey then whom do you think Doflamingo will blame? I doubt me." Mihawk pointed out as he went out the door.

"I don't wanna watch her!" Perona shouted as she sat back down with a huff. I rolled my eyes at her and she glared at me but we turned our faces away in silence. Closing my eyes and tried to breath through the pain, though now that I thought about it that water had tasted funny. The pain in my head was dulling down though so I didn't really care...

My eyes closed and again I drifted off to sleep.

_[1] Achmed the Dead terrorist_

_[2] Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs- the monkey (Steve) is just too damn awesome not to mention_

_[3] Mom - I think Mom and I had this argument once when I was a kid. I'm not really sure who won that one..._

**I don't speak French so if the translation is wrong (which it most probably is) I apologize. I only remember useless words that have nothing to do with the current story. T-T I haven`t been in a french class for over three years... I can talk all about myself though (go figure) and say left, right, stop or hurry but past that... yeah good luck.  
**

**D:**

**So REVIEW! and for the French... Je parle le francias une petite.**


	13. Aw! Arrival of the Featherbrained fool!

"Kitten! Kitten _baby_ where are _you_?!" Doflamingo's panicked voice made me jerk upright and caused my head to spin. I moaned as I clutched my stomach, grimacing as it flopped against my already sore ribs. "KITTEN ANSWER ME!"

"SHUT UP BIRDBRAIN!" I bellowed back, cringing as it rattled what was left inside my head. Already my forehead began to pound as I slowly eased myself back under the covers. I shivered as the chilly air made its way into my sheets, robbing my sweaty skin from the heat it so dearly clung to. I groaned in protest to nobody in particular as I pushed my face forcefully into the covers. Closing my eyes I let loose a sigh.

"KITTEN?!" A loud bang and I jumped as I jerked my head around to stare back at him in shock. The bright lights from the candles in the hall made me moan in pain though so I just rolled back over and tried to ignore the idiot who just broke down a door. "Kitten?! You okay? How many fingers? Are you hot?"

"O-oi..."  
"Why are you wearing so many blankets?! You're gonna die! If not from seeing my face for so long then sheer heat and suffocation!"

"Hey, what's going on?!" Oh great, Pedona woke up.

"I never should have let you leave! Now look, you're practically dead!"

"You're stupidity is too far from intelligence to even grasp. Leave this island or I shall remove you by my own means." Mihawk's snarling voice caused us all to still and Doflamingo to stiffen. Slowly turning I saw Mihawk glowering in the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of pants and clearly beyond angry. "Your wretched noise has not only disturbed _my_ sleep you idiotic bird but you've woken her up as well. She _needs_ sleep and your presence denies her of it. BEGONE!"

"She's going to die!" Don wailed throwing his fluffy hands in the air. "She's will be deceased! Stone dead! Demised! Passed on! No more! Ceased to be![1]

"She isn't going to die. Its a mere cold. Now get out of her _bed._"

"It isn't like we haven't shared a bed before ya know..." Don pouted. I cringed as I hid under the covers, I could _feel _disapproval flames just oozing from Mihawk's stiff pose. Don apparently felt as well as he went still and promptly tried to back track. "Not sex! We just shared a bed... I didn't know who she was so I figured it was a safer idea to keep her under _my _watch rather than the buffoons I hired."

"So you slept beside a strange woman? Aren't you intelligent." Mihawk snarked as he glared foully at the fluffy man. "The answer is still no. Leave."

"Aw, come on Hawkeye!" Don complained. I felt a weight on the edge of my bed and I internally groaned. Only one man had that large and yet that boney of a behind. "We're not gonna do anything. She's sick!"

"_GET OUT!"_ Mihawk roared as slammed his fist into the side of the wall. I shrieked a little in fright and the weight on my bed vanished as I heard quick scuffled steps leaping quick out my door and into the room which Mihawk had pointed. Fuming Mihawk reached down and plucked the door from the ground and shoved it vaguely back in place before following the idiot and shouting at him. The door muffled it mostly but I could still hear Mihawks rage as he verbally lashed the idiot.

"It never gets old with Dofly..." I mumbled as I rolled over and pushed my head deep into the bosom of the pillow. I fell asleep before long, my nose filling with the scent of rain and the soft patter of the start of a storm. I settled as I slept, my mind drifting peacefully into a realm where only I wandered.

* * *

_"Okay, this is getting old." __I growled as I looked around the place with a scowl. My eyes fell on the creep in front of me. "What do ya want?"_

_"You're not dead, are you?" came the soft response as he stared up at me with cold blue eyes. His pale face twitched as he frowned at me, his eyes narrowing in thought._

_"No I'm not. I guess your plan failed then, huh?" I snarled as I crouched down to stare at him in the eye. He hummed quietly in response though the confused look never quite left his face. I snorted at him before looking around. Again I was on a table with funny symbols on the tablecloth. Again, the drapes were drawn and the candles were lit in an eerie way. Again I stared at the eyes of the man who 'called' me and found I was equally disgusted as the first time. "Why did you do that?"  
_

_"Hm? You think I did it?" Now he growled as he glared at me sharply. "What would I accomplish if I sent you world jumping? Besides, I would never hurt Tyme like that. She's still devastated about your disappearance."_

_"Wait, it wasn't you?" I gaped at him as he stared shocked at me. "Then who?!"_

_"I don't know but I'll sure as damned find out. I won't let them get away with it."  
_

_"I didn't know you cared that much."_

_"Not for you of course, but Tyme is just as effected as you." He answered with a shrug. "Whoever hurts her, deals with me."_

_"Ouch."_

_"Would you rather I lie? I could work on one if it makes you feel better about yourself." He glanced up at me with a raised eyebrow though the mischief glinted in his eyes. _

_"No, tell the truth. I'd prefer that." I sighed as I shook my head in surrender. "After all, that probably the only reason I believe you now."_

_"Why, because I'm too lazy to lie?" _

_"How is lazy got anything to do with it?"  
_

_"First you have to come up with the lie, then you have to make your lie believable. Then after that you have to tell a bunch of people so **they** believe your lie and also so that if the other person asks about it then all the fools you lied to will tell them what you said. Then you have to remember what lie you told who and make sure they don't mix with other lies, plus remembering what you actually lied is handy for later dates. So all in all, I skip the whole process and simply be bluntly truthful. Causes just as much drama of course but at least you only do one step instead of ten or so." [2]_

_"Touche."_

_"Indeed. Well, I'll let you go but I need one more answer if you aren't minding."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Where are you? What world and who with, that sort of thing."_

_"In the world of One Piece and I currently am sleeping at Mihawks but I normally stay with Doflamingo. On good terms with three quarters the Warlords plus Garp but currently am having disagreements with one warlords and an army of prissy princesses." I explained with a shrug. He blinked at me for a moment or two before a grin started spreading across his face._

_"Oh beware those pretty princesses. On that note though, I must warn you. Do_**_ not _**_eat anything that could bind you to that world. Devil Fruits, Power Pills, any long term effecting foods. If you do I won't be able to bring you back. For now though, I've got some researching to do."_

_"Wait, I can eat normal food though right?" _

_"Yes, just nothing that physically changes you. Nice outfit by the way."_

_"Warlord shopping trip. I'll do my best, and Jarred?"_

_"Hm?"  
"Take care of my sister."_

* * *

I jerked with a gasp as a pair of lips left my mouth. I coughed as I struggled against the weight that pinned my hips, fighting against whatever pervert had their hands on my chest. Around me there was panicked shrieks, angry shouts and some pink blob. Spotting it I ceased my struggling and let out a sigh, waiting for my vision to straighten out and for my body to relax.

"SCREW YOU! I'M FUCKING STAYING HERE!" Don's voice shouted hard in my ear as the blob paced anxiously back and forth. "SHE JUST FUCKING DIED!"

"SHE ALMOST DIED!" There was Perona. "SHE ALMOST DIED! WHATS GOING ON?"

"SILENCE THE BOTH OF YOU!" Ah, Mihawk. I glanced up at Mihawk's golden glowing eyes. I gave him a weak smile. "Comment ca-va?"

"Everytime you speak french I want to kick a chicken." I informed him with a wink. He chuckled softly. "What happened? Did I actually die again?"

"Pretty close Kitten. Your heart didn't want to restart." He informed me as he brushed my bang from my face. I saw his eyebrow twitch as my vision straightened, his lip tightening as he scowled. "The bloody fool thought a kiss would wake you up like those old fairytales though I've got to say, it worked."

"Ew..." I spat out sideways, sticking out my tongue as I scrunched up my nose. "Why does he taste like grapes?"

"He got into my wine." Came the crusty response.

"Yuck, he's got no sense of taste."

"I'm still here kitten." Doflamingo grumbled as he came to a stop beside me. He peered down at me through his sunglasses. "What happened? Do you remember anything?"  
"I saw a white light and my grandma waving at me from the otherside. She and I actually had a pretty good chat." I shrugged. I couldn't tell them about Jarred or my life on the otherside. They would never believe me. So, I made it up and coated it with sarcasm that they couldn't miss. Then at least I was dodging the question but still sounding relatively sane. "She's a pretty good chatter though, could barely pull away."

"Sarcasm isn't your greatest asset." Mihawk stated flatly. I shrugged, not even trying to cover up my sheepish smile. I was too tired and once more I felt like I got kicked in the chest by a mule. He let out a sigh as he climbed off me and back to the floor, shaking his head as he grumbled about something. He walked towards the now shattered door with a disproving frown at Don. Doflamingo however had his eyes turned to me.

"Move over bed hog." Don grunted as he jumped over me and landed delicately on his feet on the bed beside me. "We're sharing a bed."

"M'kay." I grunted shifting sideways. He shrugged his way out of the jacket before throwing it gently over the covers. Mihawk let out an irritated but exhausted sigh as he gave Don the stink eye.

"_Doflamingo."_ Mihawk growled warningly as he crossed his arms and bared his teeth. "We've had this discussion already!"

"Shut it Hawkeye. I'm not leaving her alone." Don snapped back as he wiggled his way into my covers. I grunted a little when his icy toes came into contact with my sweaty calf. He grunted in apology as he rolled on his side so he faced the door and a clearly ticked Mihawk. He glared back. "You can stand there all night but I'm not moving. Not after that."

"Alright, keep your pants on and you can stay there." Mihawk sighed as he rubbed his temple. "Seeing how the door is now _unusable _if you tried we could quite easily hear you. Also, if you get sick I refuse to take care of you."

"Not going to." Don grunted as he buried his head deep in the other cover. I chuckled as I backed up until our backs touched, my lips curling up in a lazy smile. He must have noticed because his back began to shake in a chuckle. I grunted at him and he quieted. Glancing over his shoulder he rubbed his back against mine and whispered. "Night Kitten, stay alive till daylight."

"Night Featherbrains, no molting on the bed."

**Next chapter is up for you! XD Thanks to Innocents Law`s threats I have continued writing. Thanks Rejas for your constant chucklings and for everybody else who reads this. This in now easily my more popular Fanfiction I've written and obviously that's because every single one of ya took the time to read it. Thanks!**

[1] Monty Python - The dead Parrot. XD I couldn`t stop laughing through it.

[2]Me- This is a saying I tell people a lot. If they bring me into their conversation and we start talking about lying I usually will say this or something to this degree. It never fails to make a person think.


	14. ENTER MY THREE! Comrades in arms!

It had taken almost half the visit for me to finally get better. It took another week for me to be able to _leave_ the island all be on Doflamingo's back. Apparently I was getting rather crusty with them because it ended up being Mihawk who suggested the trip. The thought of the boat made me grimace though and catching onto my discomforts Doflamingo immediately suggested since it was a short trip for me just to ride on his back. It would be a little high seeing as how we were going to fly but it was either that or that damn boat. Naturally I chose Dofly over that cursed vessel from down under. Now I clutched to his pink feathered back and tried not to think about the far drop below. Mihawk being Mihawk stayed at home and 'relaxed'. Basically he was going to be lazy and sleep all day again.

"Fufufu, how's the ride Kitten?" He shouted up at me as he leaped quickly across nothing.

"Shut up!" I shouted back as I buried my face in his hide. "Curse you!"

"Eh? I thought you _wanted_ to go out." Don cackled as he spared a glance behind to smirk up at me. "Isn't it you that wanted to go?"

"Yeah, but that's cause I had a weird feeling is all." I grumbled loud enough he could hear. "It hasn't been leaving so I though I'd check it out."

"Huh? Whatta ya mean?" He frowned as he looked back at me. "Like a hunch?"

"Sort of. Sorry if it sounds ridiculous..." I blushed heavily as I glanced away from him. He immediately began cackling as he leaped farther then last time, feeling almost eager as he moved at the speeds I didn't think he could manage. I blinked at him. "What the heck? Who put a fire under your tail feathers?"

"A hunch is there for a reason Kitten." Don answered with a wide grin. "Its how you can tell what's going on around you. A man who listens to his own instincts will survive better than the man who listens to the instincts of others. After all, a hunch is meant to save one person. Any more than that and its risky. If you gotta hunch that ya gotta head to Kujika Island then that is where we'll head. So, is that why you've been a complete bitch these past few days?"

"Ouch asshole." I growled giving him a kick in the side. He grunted a little but the smirk widened. I scowled. "You be stuck in bed for a month and see how happy you are when people try to keep sticking you back at every chance."

"Fufufu, point taken." He chuckled with a shrug. "So, hows the view? I'm surprised you aren't screaming bloody murder."

"Huh?" I blinked as I stared down at the waters far below. To my surprise I didn't panic, I just stared. I frowned a little. "It doesn't look as scary as I figured. Maybe I should thank Blackbeard for that...charming... experience."

"I see that bastard and I rip off his balls." Doflamingo snarled baring his teeth in rage. I flinched a little as anger rolled off his skin in waves but noticing my discomfort he forced himself to stop. "So, whose Tyme and Jake?"

"Pardon?" My heart chilled as I went stiff above him. He noticed I think because his smirk tightened.

"Who is Tyme and Jake?" He repeated slower this time. He looked back at me, his glasses covered eyes relfecting my own wide eyed stare. I forced myself to look down over his shoulder, looking for an excuse to stall. It wasn't hard to find either seeing how it was the only damn thing in this ocean.

"H-hey look! The island!" I shouted pointing at it. "Go Dofly go!'  
"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Yes. Is it working?"

"No."

"Damn, I'll think of something later. For now, move your booty! I wanna go sight seeing!" I said giving him a firm nudge with my heels. He grunted at me sharply, giving me a look over his shoulder before rolling his eyes and dropping. I whooped as I clung to his coat, raising my one hand over my head like a rodeo star. He let loose a loud shrieking cackle as he pulled up inches from the ground and caused many of the nearby villagers to shiat themselves. From below he must have look like some kind of dinosaur which I suppose if I saw flying towards me I'd scream and run as well. So, when my giant chocobo(1)landed elegantly upon the ground it was safe to say there was nobody within a twenty mile radius. "Good job featherbutt, you scared away the villagers."

"Fufufu, cowards." He snickered darkly, clearly enjoying this _way_ too much. I rolled my eyes before leaping down and landing with a thump on the ground.

"SHOOT IT!"

"Eh?!" We wheeled around to spot a rather determined looking solid built teen with bared teeth and dark expression. Her round face was dark with fury while her dark chocolate eyes were a light with determination. Her dark brown hair was cut short yet in layers, similar to mine yet different. She had bangs for one, for two she didn't have that stupid pink streak that Big Bird tricked me into getting. I scowled and her face twisted harder causing me to jolt back a little.

I gave her a quick look over, looking at her dark blue muscle shirt and gray sweatpants, a pair of white sneakers covering her feet. She glanced down at herself as well before cocking a thin eyebrow back at me, her lips pursing slightly as she gave me the 'What? Got something on my boobs?' expression. I gave Dofly a quick glance at before giving her a shaky smile..

"NO! YOU WILL NOT HURT FLAMINGOS JENNY!" There was a crack and suddenly 'Jenny' was flying out of sight and replaced by yet another female. This one growled as she threw her hands around with more passion then I've seen in this life time. "I WONT LET YOU! FLAMINGO'S SAVED MY LIFE!"

The newer woman was approximately the same height and size as the first yet this one clearly wasn't the same personality. Her shoulder length hair was brown with two long steaks of purple going approximately an inch from her forehead. Her face was solid and strong as she bared her teeth in warning at the other teen. Grey eyes were a lite with passionate anger as she glared down at 'Jenny' through clear rimmed glasses.

What she wore was a simple light denim jeans with baggy bottoms, a heavy brown shirt a size too large for her and a black hoodie with writings across its back. I wasn't quite sure what it read of course but that was probably because I was blind as a bat. White and blue shoes covered her feet while the vanished striped socks hid like the ninjas they were.

"YOU SIDE WITH ENEMIES! YOU HEARD THEM YELLING 'RUN FOR COVER, THE FEATHERED -I dunno, the rest of it blanked out - BUT IT HAS TO BE A ENEMY BIRD!" Jenny shouted baring her teeth and facing off the newer female. "ITS BAD! WE'RE SHOOTING IT BRITTNEY!"

"Would you like a strawberry?" I blinked as I turned to look up at a rather calm looking male. He gave me a charming smile and I blushed as I took the offered fruit. He rumbled a chuckle out as he reached into his pocket and pulled out another one. Taking a bite he hummed in pleasure, his lips curling up in a content smile. He glanced down at me and gave me a look over as I looked him over.

He was a tall and wide shouldered gentleman with a slightly tanned skin and a smooth complexion. His hair was well groomed and short yet held a strawberry blonde hue. On his chin he bore a scruffy stubble while his heavy gray eyes watched me calmly. Large hands were stuffed in suit pants pockets as he chewed thoughtfully on the strawberry that he currently was munching on. His dress shirt was well pressed and a clean white with the top couple buttons undone, the pocket on chest flattened and clearly unable to hide the strawberries that he currently pulled out again. His black fancy shoes were slightly scuffed but still polished enough to make them shine. I frowned at him and he blinked at me.

"KILL THE BIRD!"

"NO!"

"KILL IT!"

"I'll kick you in the shins so hard you'll fly to the moon."

"No."

"Quite the lively show." He commented giving me a roll of the eyes. "Do you think if we throw banana's that they'll fight over that too? Oh, I'm Rejar by the way."

"Score." I answered shaking his hand. Dofly bristled but I ignored him. "Friends of yours then?"

"No no, the baboons and I are more acquaintances. Traveling buddies." He waved his hand dismissively. A loud roaring boom echoed out and suddenly part of a building collapsed. Rejar's eye twitched. "Dammit, we just got _away_ from the marines. Oh, and of course. There's a damsel in distress like the cliche it is. _SORRY! WOULD YOU LIKE A STRAWBERRY?(2)"_

I gaped up at the woman in the red dress that was currently dangling off the rubble of the once beautiful building, her long legs waving approximately four stories from the ground. I squinted trying to see her better, her distance and my sucky eyesight making it quite a challenge. Behind me Doflamingo cackled as he crouched down low and close to my shoulder. I frowned.

"Wonder if somebody will save her." I said offhandedly as I itched my chin curiously.

"Hm, I'm not sure. I can't fly so I'm out of luck."

"Fufufu, I got it Kitten." Dofly cackled as he leaped over my head and towards the woman in red. I rolled my eyes.

"Quite the hero isn't he?" Rejar commented as he moved to stand closer to me. I glanced over with a snort causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Only in his head. Oh, she's falling." We watched intently as the woman screamed as she plunged towards the ground, munching tensely on the respawning strawberries. Moments from the ground Doflamingo caught her, bouncing off the wall and heading back towards the undamaged roofs. We watched him go with a critical hum.

"Quite the catch I'd say. 7 points."

"6 for me. He whacked her leg off the wall on the rebound." I snorted as I shook my head. "Rules to saving a woman are to make sure she doesn't get injured when she's with you."

"Good point." He scratched the back of his head as he squinted up at rooftops. "He is taking quite a while up there though. I wonder if she fainted."

"I don't think so, I can see him squirming up there. Maybe she's giving him some kisses." I said with a shrug, glancing at him from the side of eye. "Heroes do get perks I guess."

"Tru-"

Rejar was interupted by a loud shriek that echoed from the roof tops and into my ears. Turning my eyes back to the roof I gaped at a flying ball of pink fluff that came charging at me. I shrieked as I tried to scramble away but it tackled me to the ground and drew me within its depths where a shaking mess of a warlord clutched me.

"W-What's wrong? What happened?" I wheezed as he nearly broke my ribs.

"I-It was terrible..." he sobbed clutching me tighter. "I-I can't describe it Kitten..."

"Well then try or let go. Your choice."

"W-well you see." He gulped as he whimpered into my shoulder. "I-It... It was a MAN!"

I didn't stop laughing for the next hour.

**So this in another Chapter! Sorry it took so long, I hit a couple traffic jams plus lack of sleep makes spelling crappy. DONT JUDGE ME! As for the new three characters I want to thank Rejar, Mrs. Doflamingo and Innocent Law for allowing me to throw you in the books. XD Thank you!**

PS: I posted Law so you can't kick me to the moon! MuHAHAHAHA!

(1) Final Fantasy

(2) Not really a reference but Mrs. Doflamingo and I came up with this and I thought she deserved the credit. Thanks Mrs. Dolfy!


	15. Jenny VS Seagulls! Doflamgo flies away!

I could not _believe_ what kind of crap I had just run into. Here we were having a nice conversation with my three newly dubbed buddies and who shows up? The marines. Normally it wouldn't bother me if they appeared, I'd have just ignored them and continued on our merry way but seeing how the two of "baboons' (as Rejar so kindly puts it) and nearly killed apparently the wife of an important marine general. So now, we were all running like the bunch of idiots we were while Bird Brain abandoned us to our fate. _Fluffy bastard._

"Nice day for a run I'd say!" the sole male stated cheerily as we dodged down yet another alleyway.

"I say we smack them then shoot the bird guy after." Jenny snorted.

"No! No shooting him!" Brit shouted angrily.

"I agree. We should focus on not landing in jail." Rejar chuckled popping in a strawberry to his mouth. "It would be quite the hassle trying to get out of it. By the way, you never introduced yourselves to Score here. Its considered rude you know."

"Oh, your right!" Jenny gasped. Immediately she put on an award winning smile as she sped up to match my pace. "I'm Jenny Sloam, bazooka wielder."

"and _I_ am Brittney." Brittney said running up my other side and shaking my hand before the other could. Immediately they bared fangs as a rivalry fire of aura blew around them. I sighed as I slowed down, letting those two take the lead as I matched paces with Rejar. He grinned at me but remained quiet as we ran down the alleys, those two arguing the whole way. Vaguely I was reminded of Sanji and Zoro though I suppose I shouldn't know them at all. I lasted for about two blocks before we stopped, their arguing still going strong to the point where it drove me into an angry snarling fit. Baring my teeth I bellowed.

"OBJECTION! YOUR SENSELESS SHOUTING IS RUINING OUR OBJECTIVES!(1)" I roared as I stamped between them and gave them the stink eye. Then taking a deep breath I shouted as loud as I possibly could. "FLUFFY-KUN! I CHOOSE YOU!(2)"

"Fluuuuuffyyyyy-_kuuuuuun!_" A whump and before me stood my very own Fluffy-kun. His pink feathers shook wildly as he jumped from one foot to the other like some odd version of a Russian dance. I growled at him and he stopped dancing, slumping down to nudge me with what I presume was his shoulder. I sighed as I gave his back a scratch causing him to coo in clear mock joy.

"Alright Fluffy time to put your hide to work!" I growled sharply. "We've gotta hide those three. Got it?"

"You do realize I'm not actually a bird thing, right?" Don asked dully from somewhere underneath the feathers.

"EH?! THE BIRD THING TALKED!" Jenny shrieked throwing her hands up in the air. "SMACK IT! SMACK IT WITH A STUPID STICK!"

"Why a stupid stick?" Rejar asked frowning.

"If its stupid it won't talk anymore, then it goes back to the way it was before it messed with my mind." Jenny answered shrugged. "Obviously. You know for a brainy guy you don't know much."

"What about the ugly stick?"

"Do you _see_ it's feathers?" I giggled as Don huffed beneath the coat. "It got beat with that stick then dragged behind the ugly van down fashion disaster lane."

"I see." Rejar looked the other way as he tried to suppress his giggling by sucking on yet another strawberry. I frowned.

"Rejar." He blinked at me with a 'hmm?' and I frowned at him. "Where the hell do you keep getting those strawberries from?"

"Never question a good thing even if it makes no sense." Rejar answered popping yet another in his mouth. "That is the true trick to life."

"No, that's the trick to getting cheated by salesmen." Brit objected with a roll of her eyes. "Ever heard of 'too good to be true?'"

"No and I don't plan on it. Don't look a gifted horse in the mouth. If I don't question it maybe I will keep getting strawberries."

"There they are!" We all blinked and sweat dropped as another army of marines came charging towards us. "GET EM!"

"DAMN SEAGULLS!" I shouted as we all turned and started to run.

"Huh? Seagulls?" Jenny blinked as she frowned at me then the sky. "I don't see any seagulls."

"No, seagulls." I said pointing at the marines. "You know, those guys?"

"Oh. I see." she smiled politely at me before turning and roaring at the fools behind us as she pulled a bazooka from nowhere. Pointing it at the she grinned evilly causing every one of them to freeze. "DIE YOU DAMN BIRDS! HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME!?"

Explosions and flying marines took place. I stared in shock as they decorated the sky like stars in the sky. Screaming and crying stars but stars none the less.

"U-um. They aren't _actually-"_

"No no." Rejar chided nudging me firmly with a shoulder. "This works in our benefit so let us leave it be, yes?"

"It is working." Britt pipped up.

"You two are cruel, cruel people." I stated with a sigh. They glanced at each other and shrugged. "You don't think you guys are jerks?"

"I prefer the word 'opportunist'." he answered with a charming smile. "Just like your good friend 'Dofly-kun' is an opportunist when it comes to fleeing."

"What?!" I looked around and sure enough the pink bastard had vanished. "DAMMIT DOFLAMINGO YOU ASSHOLE! I HOPE SOMEBODY KICKS YOU IN YOUR PICKLES AND EGGS!(3)"

"SAVE MEEE!" A marine wailed as he was sent rocketing over the building to my left.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Shouted another as he flew over the building on my right side.

"ITS RAINING MEN!(4)" Shouted one with lipstick and was sporting a curly blonde wig. I gaped at the thing in terror.

"SHOOT IT TWICE! IT SURVIVED!" I shrieked pointing at the creepy one. A bang and he flew far far away. I sighed exhausted. "I have decided that this island and I are at a disagreement."

"Oh?" Britt glanced at me as she dodged a fried marine.

"Yes, nothing is what it seems and Dofly and I seem to be getting the short end of the stick."

"I'm always available." Rejar suggested. A loud shriek of rage and Doflamingo appeared between the two of us, baring his fangs as he faced off the other male. "Oh look, the hero of the manly women has paid us a visit. Hello! Rescuing more bearded women?"

Doflamingo gagged as he turned a sharp green. Rejar simply smiled on as though nothing happened, keeping his tone pleasant as he smiled up at the man.

"Oh, you don't look so good. Did she kiss you or something?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh dear, that definitely changes everything you naughty thing. If you're really that disappointed I could point out a couple bars that have your... ah, preferences in it. In fact, I know this really manly woman whom is rather pretty but if put in a dark room and squinted at really hard could be mistaken for a man. In fact, she's currently shooting marines. Hold on, I'll get her attention. _Jenny! Oh Jenny deare- urk!"_

"Quit your yapping." Don snarled as he gripped Rejar by the throat. "Who do you think you a-oof!"

"DON'T HIT MY JAR JAR!" I shouted as I pulled Rejar close and examined him for bruises. He blinked as I cooed at him. "Are you okay? Did the bad man hurt you?"

"Oh, well if you want to know the details. _Oh it hurt s-s-so bad!"_ Rejar wailed dramatically as he threw himself at me. "_H-he... he grabbed me.. and he wouldn't let me go! I tried to talk but he just squeezed tighter... a-and then... and then he threatened me! Hold me Score! I'm s-s-scared!"_

_"Don't worry Jar-Jar! Score kicked him in the belly so he knows not to hurt you anymore!" _I yelled clutching him to my chest. He 'sobbed' dramatically (and noisily) back. "_We'll get through this together! Don't you worry! Score will keep the stinky pink man away!"__  
_"Hey!"

"Shut up Featherbrain, we're having a dramatic moment in our lives. _We'll elope where nobody can find us and we'll be happy!"  
_"_Oh you've made me the happiest- _wait, I'm clearly the man in this relationship right?" Rejar paused long enough to pull his face away and frown at me.

"You're one crappy man."

"Hm. Oh well, who needs those bias views. Anyways, _you've made me the happiest man on earth! T__ake me away!"_

"This sounds like a blockbuster ending." Jenny commented with a giggle as she leaned on her smoking gun.

"A true masterpiece!" sobbed Britt.

"What the hell was that crap?" Don snapped crossing his arms.

"Some people call it good movie ending, I call it dramatic bullcrap that is used to rope up the movie in the most convenient way possible." I said with a shrug. "Many people in the movies use it at the brink of a movie to save money and tick off viewers. Its quite handy if you want to have your movie watched yet hated at the same time."

"What the point of that?"

"Bad attention is better then no attention, yes?" Rejar pointed out with a thoughtful hum. "Changing subjects, I think we should move before back up arrives."

"More seagulls?"

"Hopefully not." I snorted giving the area a once over. "So, shall we be off then? Dofla- Oh you prick."  
"I thought he would stick around longer seeing how he's the only one not in danger." Rejar stated rather irritated. "Its getting rather tiring."

I grunted in agreement before turning and glancing at them with an apologetic sigh.

"So, who wants to run like the zombies are chasing you?"

**Next chap is up! Sorry if it seems short but I got tired and cut it off a bit early. XD MY BAD! I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS THOUGH!**

(1) Pheonix Wright - I love and hate this game all at the same time. The movie wasn't too bad though. I found it cute.

(2)Pokemon- Yes I did this already but I dun care. Its so awesome it deserves it.

(3) Sinbad - the animated one cause that is the only one I've ever seen. I laughed about this for a good while.

(4) Its raining men- I still hate this song and I still don't know why. I just hear 'Its raining men! ha lay loo ya its Raining men, AMEN!' and I just want to punch a leprechaun in the nose. I mean, nobody said that the men that were rained down were handsome. What if they were a bunch of creepy hairy fat guys? Then we females are freakin' screwed!


	16. Punishment of Dofly!

**(1) A small chunk of this chapter is basically based on 'THE WAX JOB EXTENDED' on TheJovenshire channel on Youtube.**

**PS Dofly is very OC during the Reference part. I am sorry to those who will hate me for it. :(  
Also... HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY REJAR! SORRY THE CHAP WAS SO LATE!  
**

"Well that was interesting." Rejar commented flatly. He glanced at the two on his arm with a twitching lip. "Thought we were caught for a moment there."

"Yeah, no thanks to that Pink Abomination over there." Jen snorted as she hugged the man's arm with a scowl.

"Fufufu, I simply didn't see benefit in staying." Don answered cheekily as he paraded down the beach. In front of him us three stamped, blending into the other couples the best they could as Rejar played the part of 'Ladies Man'. Don however just was the freak tag along that smiled and laughed as he cruised the sands with the confidence of a play boy.

"Your just a chickenshit." Jen countered foully.

"Aw, no need to be so nasty!" Don cooed as he trotted closer to us and nudged my shoulder with a grin. "I got you guys out of there didn't I?"

"Lighting fires on the other side of town is _not _a good way to help!" Jen snapped as she glared venomously over her shoulder at the giant. "Look! Kitten's so mad she's actually ignoring you!"

"Naw, Kitten isn't ignoring me. She's just remaining quiet! Right kitten?" I remained silent as I continued to walk, my lips twitching as I glared ahead. "Kitten? Hey... Kitten?"

Two hours later

"YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO HATE ME!" Don shrieked as he waved his arms around and shouted like a lunatic, effectively giving me a migraine and attracting unwanted attention from bikini clad super models. "LOOK AT ME! I'M BEAUTIFUL! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Oh look, it would appear those males over there are rather attractive." Rejar said pointing to some dark tanned and heavily muscled men in bored shorts and bad-boy tangled hair. They emerged from the waters, throwing their hair back in a wave of pure handsome manliness. I hummed in interest as I gave them a cute smile and a wave. They chuckled and waved back.

"AVERT YOUR EYES!" Don bellowed at the males furiously. Then turning to us he growled. "What the shit?! Why are they attractive?"

"Muscles..." Jen answered sighing dreamily.

"Messy bad boy hair." Jar Jar agreed with a chuckle.

"Abs."

"I wonder if Mihawk will let me keep them." I hummed as I gave them a playful smooch. They grinned and winked back. Doflamingo giggled as he raised his hands, twitched his fingers, and both males punched each other out. They hit the sands unconscious. "Hey! I liked that one!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Jen complained pouting.

"Asshole!" I added glowering.

"Ignoring you!" Jen shouted as we both turned our faces back towards the forward. "Jerk!"

"It would appear you have two females ignoring you now." Rejar said dryly as he was pulled firmly by the arms. "Tough luck on you."

"Aw for the love of- Kitten! I got a deal for you!" Don shouted as he ran around and stood stubbornly in our path. I raised an eyebrow in interest. "You do something to make it even as long as it _doesn't _kill me or do anything too terrible."

"Anything?"

"Within reason." Don nodded as he glanced warily at Jen. "And as long as _they_ leave."

"I want to keep one."  
"Why?"  
"If you fly into a rage and wipe out the other half of the town I want at least one survivor to talk to." I responded irritably. "After all, you may just get another urge to 'assist' me."

"Fine fine, one." Don grouched as he gave Jen a wary eye. "Just not her. Either one is good but not _her._"

"Aren't you rude." I snorted as I gave Rejar's are a squeeze. "Anyways, no. I'm taking Rej. Right?"  
"Of course. I could be helpful in brainstorming!" Rej laughed as hummed with excitement. "Like gay bars and she men!"

"Eh? She men?" Don growled as his smirk tightened significantly. "Never mind, take the one on me. I don't like him."

"No. As for the storming, I have this idea..."

More time skipping

"I don't know about this..." Rejar whispered as the three of us entered the grungy hotel room. Down below Jen and Brit were paying poker with some rough looking men but when I voiced my concerns to Raj he simply shrugged and carried on, carrying the bags in his hands without a complaint. He however seemed more concerned for the Featherbrain.

"He's a big boy, he can handle it." I answered offhandedly glancing around. Turning my eyes to the sweating giant behind me I gave him a large sweet smile. "Alright feather boy, off with the shirt and lay on your back so I can see your sexy abs."

"This is actually happening..." He mumbled quietly as he did as he was told, his eyes flickering nervously from us to the bag where Raj was rummaging.

"Are you ready Mr. Doflamingo? Are you ready for your waxing?"

"Kitten, I love you. You are an amazing person. I am so glad you've been on this wild roller coaster with us but I am going to hate you. I am going to hate you so much." Don informed me with a wary eye to the bag that contained the products we needed for said torture...KRM! Beauty session.

"If you think saying that is going to make me go easy on you, you are so wrong. Get on the bed." I growled as I watched Raj heat up the wax. We both watched in silence before Don shuddered and looked out the window, his lips tightening as he grit his teeth.

"I hate you." He mumbled. I chuckled darkly as I took the wax from Raj and with a nasty chuckle spread the murky goo on his ab.

"What's it feel like?" Rajer asked curiously.

"It's actually kind of warm. Oooh damn..."

"Your doing little strips?" Rajer frowned as he came to my side.

"Oh, little strips?" Don peeked down to eye what I was doing curiously. I gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah, just baby strips this time." I answered patting down the strip firmly before rubbing it down on the skin. "Alright, aw crap. Which way do you go?"

"That way I think." Rajer frowned giving me a downward motion.

"Alright, alright. Okay!" I gripped the paper and below my grip Don tensed. Beside me Rejer began his count.

"One... Two..."

Rip.

The womanly shrieking that echoed from that room that day caused Jen and Brit to win over 300,000 Berri from the distracted and scary blokes they played against. In the room Don was decreasing his shrieks to minor whimpers and weak cackles, Rejar busy trying not to laugh but still having an almost pity look on his face.

"Nice! Hey, aw. It was just a little patch. " I laughed as I showed Rejar the patch with a giggle. Don lifted his head to look at the bald patch on his chest, wheezing as his grin wobbled a little. I rubbed my pinky over the reddening patch of skin and hummed with approval. "Hey, its so soft!"

"Really?" Rejar reached over and rubbed it too. He blinked before laughing in approval. "It is soft!"

"Like a babies butt!" I pipped up laughing.

"Stop touching me asshole!" Don snapped as he growled sharply at the other male. "Its creepy!"

Rejar and I rolled our eyes before chuckling and getting the next strip. I blinked before frowning slightly as I examined his chest thoughfully.

"I think we should go around his nipples. You know, just to make sure we don't rip them off."

"E-eh?" Don paled as he looked at me with terror.

"Yeah, just go around it." Rej agreed.

"C-can we finish this part first?" Don whispered giving us a shaky smile.

"Yeah, yeah." I grunted slobbing a good chunk of hair with a snort. I gave him a look. "You're not going to watch this."

"Okay." Don flopped his head back with a sigh. I laughed as I slipped the strip on and gave it a rub. "H-hey! Your going the wrong way!"

"No, this is the way your hair grows." I stated with a roll of my eyes as I gripped it and got ready.

"Really?" Don frowned at me.

"I don't know~!" I ripped it off and he let loose a scream.

"OOOOW! FUCK YOU! YOU BITCH! DAMMIT OW! FUCK!" He howled as his back arched off the table. "I HATE YOU!"

"Ooh! That was a good one!" I stated with a chuckle. I showed it off but Don was too busy gasping on the bed.

"SWEET MOTHER AND BABY JESUS!" He wailed as he flopped back. "OH! Oh..."

"He's turning red." Rejar said with a hum. Don simply continued to laughing and whimpering, his face turning redder by the second.

"TAKE IT LIKE A MAN DOFLY!" I shouted encouragingly.

" 'kay..." He wheezed back.

"Oh, here Jar Jar." I grinned tossing the hairy strip towards Rejar. He shrieked and leaped back.

"Score!" He shouted gaping at me with a clearly disgusted look on his face. "Gross!"

"How about some tummy action?" I said without giving him a glance. I smeared a heavy gob of wax across his belly and grinned as I laid the strip down and rubbed it in. "Trust the wax dofly, trust the wax. Alright, on three."

"Do you want my hand to hold?" Rejar asked offering said body part.

"No, I hate you." Don responded with a glower in Rej's direction. Rej pouted but retracted his hand, turning his eyes instead to my twitching eyebrow.

"Alright, _one..._"

Rip.

"OH YOU DIDN'T COUNT TO THREE! YOU DIDN'T COUNT TO THREE YOU WHORE!" Don howled as his back arched off the bed. "I HATE YOU!"

"Aw, look how smooth that patch is!" I cooed as I poked my finger in the newly made soft spot. Don glanced down before groaning and flopping back down.

"Damn, there's still so much hair..." He moaned as he lay in unhappy misery. "Dammit Score, stop doing small patches!"

"Oh? You want me to rip off all the chest part?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He paled.

"No! No! Just, just get it all down there."

"Alright, alright." I chuckled as I got the next gob ready.

"I suggest the landing strip." Rejar pipped up as he peered curiously over my shoulder. He glanced at me with a smile. "Can I do it?"

"Sure." I grinned as I slapped on the wax causing Don to start howling again.

"AW! ITSHOTITHURTS! ITS HOT IT HURTS!" Don shouted. I rolled my eyes before putting the strip down and rubbing it down.

"One."

Rip.

"AH!"

"Oh, you missed some."

Rip.

"AWH!"

"Oh, I missed another chunk."

Rip.

"AWGH!"

"Alright, back up top!" I cheered as I examined his chest cheerily. Don groaned back. Another gob full of chest hair. Strip was made ready. "Alright Rejar, want this one too?"

"Alright." He came back to position and smiled. "_One._"

Rip.

"WHY CANT YOU FUCKERS FINISH COUNTING!?" Don roared as he threw his head back and groaned in agony. "Agh, it hurts!"

"Oh, that was a pretty good one!" I mused as I examined the strip with a chuckle. "Good job!"

"Next one!" Rejar cheered.

"Alright I'm doing this one." I grinned as I repeated the painful steps of Don's torture. Taking my hold I grinned. "One... Two... Three!"

I grinned as he tensed. Then he paused before frowning at me and with the biggest smile I could muster I tore it off with all my strength.

"AH!" He shrieked. "DAMMIT WOMAN THAT WAS FUNNY BUT I HATE YOU!"

I cackled."Ooh, what about that fat chunk in the middle?""No! No!" Don gaped as he squirmed on the table. "Cut it in half! Do half!""I think you should do half." Rejar stated taking pity on the steadily getting plucked male. Don groaned his thanks.  
"Alright alright." I gobbed his lower chest with a snort. Rip.I never realized this would be so much fun. Hm. Maybe I should do it again only next time, his legs. I cackled evilly in though. Oh Dofly, I can't wait till you blow up the next town.  
**So, sorry it took so long. Here's the next chapter! If you want to see the actual video go to**** watch?v=OPcUvl9PztA****Thanks for Reading and please Review!****DoggyD cookie**


	17. After the wax

"So how'd the waxing go?" Brit asked casually as she eyed her newest victims with the an almost smug expression. I took a seat to her right with a shrug, sitting far enough back that they wouldn't think I was part of it. To my right Jen stared at them with evil intent. Of course, the bandits didn't look overly pleased but something was making them fearful of threatening the dynamite duo. I had an inkling Jen may have caused said fear but I didn't say anything.

"Rejar's upstairs with him. I think Featherbutt needs some man time." I answered with a chuckle. "I took off enough hair to cloak a yeti."

"Ouch." Brit grimaced a little while Jen cackled. "It's not funny! Poor guy probably hurts right now!"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Jen snorted placing down her hand. The guys across the table turned scarlette and pushed their chips her way. "Maybe he'll have more respect for women though."

"Why do you have to be so mean to him? He didn't do anything to you and you tried to shoot him down!" Brit snapped turning to glare at her counterpart.

"_Huh? _You challenging me _birdlove_r?_" _Jen snarled baring her teeth as a fiery aura burned behind her.

"I think I am_ Bazooka boobs!"_ Brit spat as she puffed out as well. The bandits glanced at each other then at me, frowning as if debating on shooting me for the trouble being caused. I sighed as I sat my head in my hand and watched the two of them stand up and face off, their teeth bared as sent hate vibes to the other over my head. I rubbed my forehead with a sigh.

"It's always interesting in this world."I stated flatly as I watched random objects over my head which included what I realized with horror was a kitten. I snatched it from mid-air, stroking its head as I duck-dodged another speeding chair. "It's alright kitty, it's alri-OH SH- ITS NOT OKAY! DOFLY SAVE MY SORRY ASS!"

"FLAMINGO HUGGER!" Jen screamed as she picked up my chair (me and Kitten included) and threw us at the furious Brit.

"BAZOOKA BLOWER!"Brit shouted back as she booted us high into the rafters.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING BAZOOKA'S INTO THIS!" Jen shrieked. I leaped off my chair and grabbed hold of the nearest rafter where I came to realize I wasn't alone. A very manly looking woman was clinging onto the rafters as well, her long red dress danging easily over the story drop below. We looked at each other and I frowned, trying to place where I had seen her before.

"Saaave me!" She screamed as she waved her froofy black hair around. "Saaaaave me!"

"Oh right." _Damsel in distress._ "So, how did you end up way up here?"

"Oh, I just end up in the worst situations." She sighed as she rubbed her hairy chin with a long pedicured nail. "I don't know how but I do! On that note, Saaave me!"

"I'd save your breath. It's too loud down there for anybody to hear. I'd wait until it stops." I suggested with a shrug. "Till then, lets chat."

"Oh what a wonderful idea!" the manly woman cooed as she patted her cheek with delight. "Alright, so you start."

"Well then..."

**Two. Hours_.Later._**

"Oh who would have thought you knew that nice lad from earlier?" The manly woman laughed as she drank tea from the cup had managed to catch flying by. I myself had a large mug of some kind of juice. We were having a great time up there. "You'll _have_ to give him my thanks. Oh he was simply so _shy_ that he ran away before I could give him a thank you kiss!"

"Oh the _shame._" I chuckled as I grinned. "Who would have thought you were the wife of one of those Marines? I would never have guessed!"

"Ohohoho. Well my husband's not much of a looker but he does alright. All the other boys were too intimidated by my good looks to even _try _wooing me, much like that charming lad. What did you say his name was... Donny?"

"Don Quixote Doflamingo, one of the Seven Warlords of the sea." I corrected with a chuckle. "He's quite proud of that fact."

"Ohohohoho. Well he's got quite the abs on him." she noodled danced atop the beam with a blushing and rather perverted looking face. "and his hair is just _softer than the kiss of two lovers!_ Oh dear, you better snag him before somebody else does!"

"Can't, he's a ladies man." I shrugged. "Besides, I'm not really into 'Pink and Fluffy'."

"So you honesty wouldn't care if he married somebody else? Fell in love with another woman?" she asked with a wink.

I was about to respond with 'I don't care' or 'he could do what he wants' but a sudden squeeze pulled at my chest. Surprised I felt as though my insides were clenching, my mind flashing with jealous anger. I felt bewildered, my wide eyes turning to the manly woman's wise gaze. She smiled over at me before patting my arm gently. I just stared at her. I couldn't believe what I felt but I didn't lie to myself. I knew damn well what that meant.

"I'm in love with an idiot." I stated gaping at her.

"Who are we to choose whom Cupid doth choose for us?" she smiled as she gave me a wink. "He's quite the catch though. You may have a bit of a battle for him."

"Oh for pete- Of all the idiots why that one?!" I fumed as I hid my face in my hands. "Dammit! Why not Law, or Sanji? Dammit even Kid! Why the feather idiot?!"

"Honey, did you _see_ his ass? Mm, if I wasn't married I'd take that one to go with some flowers on top!" She noodle danced again causing me to giggle a little.

"Oh the wonders of women." I sighed dramatically as I rolled my eyes. I grinned at her as I moved my hands back to my lap, my shoulders slouching in defeat. "So I'm guessing this happened to you?"

"Ohohohohoho!" She covered her face with her hand again but the smile didn't leave her eyes. "How do you think that husband of mine landed such a catch?"

I joined in the laughter as we laughed about our men problems. Below us the group finally went silent, looking up at us crazy people who were laughing like loons in the rafters. It was also about that time that Don decided to appear, his feathery body unmistakable even from this height. So, without a thought I raised my arms and shouted at him.

"Hey, Dolfy!" I yelled waving my arms. "Catch me!"

"Eh? How in crap did you end up up there?" Don shouted back as he came at a quick trot, his eyes locked on me above him. That is, until he spotted the atrocity beside me. "EH?! WHY IS SHE HERE?!"

"We got thrown up! Sorry! Can you get us down?" I called sheepishly. He gaped up at me and I laughed back, embarrassed to be caught in such a situation.

"Yeah, just hang on! Don't let go!" he ordered as he gave the room a quick glance over. "No touching that she-man either!"

"Oh your so rude!" My expression soured and the manly woman laughed.

"Don't worry, I know he doesn't mean anything by it." she said waving a hand. "I think he's just scared you'll be bewitched by my charming looks and I'll run away with you."

"You're kiddin' right?" Don asked as he gripped the rafters below me like a monkey. I blinked, unsure when exactly he got up there or how. "You're the ugliest thing I've seen since I saw a naked grandma."

"Ew." I wrinkled my nose.

"Exactly. Ready to go Kitten? I ain't takin' her down again." Don grunted giving the manly woman a glare. I scowled but the woman laughed.

"It's quite alright. You save this young maiden, I'll get my own way down." She chuckled as she offered me a hand. "Down you go, and don't forget our chat!"

"I won't. Thanks wo_man_." I called as gripped her hand and slowly edged down to Don's grip. He held onto me as we dropped, twisting at the last second to land delicately on the floor. He grinned at the group with that wicked grin of his as he straightened and with a slight glance at an amused Rajer and still fighting Jen and Brit he walked out of the door and onto the street, holding onto me the whole way. I blushed as I felt his muscles rub against me through his shirt.

"So, what was this 'chat' you had with the creepy lady?" Dofly asked as he turned and headed for the docks. "Anything important?"

"Yeah. I needed a kick in the ass and she gave it to me." I answered with a sigh, nudging my nose into his chest. To my surprise he let loose a tight whine as he held me away from him with a tightened smile. Frowning I eyed him, hurt and confused why he did that. He gave me a shrug as he answered.

"My chest is still sensitive from all the pain you put it through." he said with a dark chuckle. "By the way Kitten, you are a _bitch._"

"I get that a lot." I responded with a roll of my eyes. "Geez, men are such babies.(1)"

"Oi! You get a boob wax and see how you like it!"

"You shoot a melon out your pee-hole and we'll start talking." I shot back giving him a growl. "Child birth sucks ass but we women put up with it without wailing about it nonstop so shut your jaws!"

"A melon... out my pee-hole?"

"Yes, that place on your pee machine that urine comes from. Spit out a melon from that sucker and you'll know true pain."

"..." Don grimaced as he shivered. "I don't want to even think about it."

"Good because you start peeing melons and we're taking you to the doctor." I snorted at him causing him to chuckle as he held me closer again. "Now, where we headed?"

"Gloomy island." came the weary response. "I'm tired out."

"Can I say bye to my friends then at least?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I don't want any to follow us home." Don answered with a snort. "I have enough troubles keeping you to myself without adding more to the mix."

I didn't answer to that one but rolled my eyes instead. That is, until I heard that womanly voice calling out to us as the red dressed woman appeared waving a white hankerchief. I spotted her without trouble seeing how I could look over Doflamingo's shoulder but don couldn't. In fact, he didn't even know she was there till she started shouting at us with tears in her makeup smugged eyes.

"OH YOU LOVELY DEARS! COME BACK! I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU MY KISS OF APPROVAL!"

Don was off the ground and into the sky before I could blink.

Oh silly Dofly, manly woman always come back... eventually.

(1) Anastasia - Warner bros movie I think but a good one anyways.

**Next chapter. Not as long but my eyes are falling out and it looked like a good place to stop. :D **

**Read! Review! Avoid shiny trucks!**

**Doggyd Cookie**


	18. Back to my Castle! Dofly Island!

Leaving Mihawk's house was harder then I originally thought it would be. I actually got a bit teary eyed much to his amusement as he rolled his eyes and told me to straighten up. I blubbered back causing him to sigh and give me a hug. It wasn't really expected but I sobbed at him and apologized (which Dofly thought was amusing... prick) but when all was said and done I still don't like Penora.

On the ship ride home I moaned and hurked but never hurled which I am proud to say. The ride home wasn't too bad either despite the scumbag assholes of Dofly's crew teasing me and their consistent attacks to my rump. I tried to stop it on my own but seeing how it didn't work I was forced to hide in Dofly's room and not leave. He of course caught on and asked about it, so I told him. He lost his temper and the whole crew ended up dancing the hoola for six hours straight and grinding with each other. The trauma was hilarious and lessons were learned so I had little trouble with them afterwards.

Snuggled into the bed I shared with Doflamingo, I thought over my feelings towards the snoring feathers stack beside me. He was an idiot and he drove me crazy, sometimes more then once I just wanted to kick him in the shins and break his sunglasses just for the sheer revenge of it all. Other times I just wanted to snuggle into his warm and now smooth chest. This was a serious issue. I growled a little in irritation as I fumed at the lamp ahead of me. I hated this, blushing like a school girl while I crushed on the bad boy playboy. This was so cliche that I hated myself for it. It wasn't like I could do anything about it but maybe I could hide it. Not like hes mine anyways. I sighed as I sat up and slid my feet out of bed.

I walked down the nearly empty halls with a gloomy sigh, my mind deep in though and my heart behind stone. As I walked I looked around with dull interest, not really curious of my surroundings but wanting to find something to take my mind off my problems. I looked at Mr. Armor dully, the paintings looked like a drunk guy painted some of them, and the occasional statue was naked and awkward to look at. One statue looked a lot like the manly lady much to my amusement. A painting of a fairy reminded me of my sister. The more I looked, the more my heart sank. Even if Don did stay with me, I would have to go home. I let loose a gloomy sigh.

"Kitten?" I jumped when Don's voice reached my ears. He sounded groggy and close. I turned to see him coming around the corner, yawning loudly as he peered around with a low hum. Spotting me he let loose a tired sigh as came closer, his eyes half open a he stretched with a groan. Coming to a stop before me he looked down at me with beady eyes. "Whatcha doin' up? Somethin' wrong?"

"No, just wandering around." I answered glancing away. "Looking at the artwork I guess."

"Don't lie to me Kitten, you'll get fat."

"Don't prod Featherbutt, you're legs will get a waxing." I retorted crossing my arms with a huff. "What are _you_ doing up?"

"My Kitten wandered away so I had to follow to make sure she wouldn't get into trouble." he snorted giving me a sharp look. "I want to know why."

"I want to know why it matters."

"We're not getting anywhere with this, are we Sugar?"

"Apparently not and I am _not a sugar_." I growled at him and he chuckled before squatting to look at me in the eye. I blinked in surprise.

"Was it that 'chat' you and the man-woman had?" Don asked quietly. I felt my back go stiff before I could stop myself, answering his questions without even meaning to. He growled a little as his bare shoulders tensed with irritation, his lips curling into a scowl. "So it was huh? What were you two talking about? Did she threaten you?"

"She didn't threaten me Featherbrains." I snapped as I bristled in defense. "As for our chat it's none of your business!"

"It is damn well my business!" Don barked as he stood up and ground his teeth at me. "You're under _my _care. If that... _thing_ said something that apparently upset you this much I damn well want to know!"

"I'm perfectly capable of sorting out my own woman issues!" I shouted stamping my foot. "Back off!"

"Eh? Woman issues?" he stilled at that, his anger retracting slightly as he frowned at me. I mentally facepalmed. _Stupid me and my stupid big mouth!_

"Yes woman issues. You aren't a woman, you don't understand." I growled as I turned on my heel and began storming away. Of course, Don doesn't like that much so it wasn't a big surprise when my body was froze. I found myself turning around to and walking back to him though he didn't look as angry as I thought he'd be. In fact, he looked amused. I growled irritably. "What do you want?"

"Less attitude." Don answered with a chuckle. He crouched to meet my eyes again as his smirk widened. "_So, _these issues. Do they have anything to do with me?"

"As if." I snapped. I could feel my face heating up as his grin widened and he let out a happy coo. Then throwing his arms around me he mushed our faces together as he rubbed cheeks with me. I blushed harder. "Stop that! Pervert!"

"Aw, your face is so _warm._" He sighed as nuzzled a little harder. "Almost feels like you've got a fever again."

"I'm fine! Go away!" I shouted squirming in an attempt to get away. He squeezed me tighter. "Dammit Don let go!"

"Huh?" He frowned as he pulled back enough to look at me again. "What did you call me?"

"Don." I snapped as I went limp with a scowl. He went silent before letting out a loud cackle as he snuggled even more fiercely into me. I yelped before letting out a series of complaining shrieks. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"YOUR SO CUTE!" he crooned as he snuggled and nuzzled and squeezed me near dead. "KITTY WUVINGS!"

"D-dying." I groaned as I flopped backwards and went limp. The squeezing stopped as I stuck out my tongue and 'bleh'ed. "Dead. Write my will for me. Shiza and Clovah get all my things. Bleh."

"..." Don raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes and holding me properly and carrying me back the way we came. "What am I going to do with you Kitten?"

"Love me, feed me, never leave me(1)." I answered more out of habit then thought. I didn't really think about it, I couldn't. My mind was too fogged up to understand what I had said or why Don looked so confused. Still though, sleep tugged at my eyes and I couldn't help but smile as I drifted off once again to the sound of his eerie chuckling and the quiet whisper of 'Goodnight'.

"G'night Dofly."

* * *

It wasn't morning when I had woken up though I wasn't really surprised to find myself curled into a pillow with Dofly's arm wrapped around my torso. I was surrounded by warmth. The distant smell of roses touched my nose and I smiled sleepily into the pillows. I felt complete bliss as I simply sat and dozed. That is, until I heard the pattering of little feet. Then I tucked in as close to Don as possible as I hid my face under a pillow.

"SCOOORE!" Clovah yowled as she leaped on the bed and landed with a thump where I had once been. "Score you're back!"

"Grmph." I grumbled back as I shoved my face into Don's chest.

"Areyouokay? LisasaidyouweresickandIgotscaredandithoughtyouwere deadandshesaidyouwerenevercoming _baaack_." Clovah sobbed as clutched onto my back determined. Hearing her tears I blinked as I pulled my head from the covers to look at her. She looked like a mess, her eyes were puffy and tears were streaming down her face. Even a strip of snot ran down her nose. Seeing the child was truely experiencing a crisis I sat up and yawned, stretching as I leaned on Don's bare shoulder.

"Easy little one, slow it down. I can't understand what your saying." I said dryly. Beneath me Don shifted slightly, keeping his eyes closed but still awake as he listened as well to the nearly hysterical child. "Alright, now dry your tears and lets try again. What's wrong?"

"S-she said t-that you were s-sick...a-and I got scared cause I thought you were d-dead and s-she said you were never... never coming _baaack._" Clovah wailed as she sobbed noisily at the end of my bed. "_I don't want you to dieee."_

"I'm not dead! Who told you I was going t die?" I demanded crossly.

"L-Lisa." She hiccuped. I felt Don tense as I growled darkly. "S-she said even if ya got better you would like M-Mihawk's place more and stay there for ever and ever."

"What a bunch of-"

"Score." Don interrupted firmly as he tightened his grip a little. "Not in front of her."

"Right." I grunted as I let out a strained sigh. I looked at the poor girl in front of me with a sigh. "Come on then. There's no helping it."

"H-huh?"

"Under the covers. You'll stay with me for a while just to prove I'm not dead." I answered flatly as I waved her over. I gave Don a glance. Oh, apparently he got his sunglasses on when I wasn't looking. Sneaky bastard. "You don't mind, right?"

"Nope. Come on sweetheart." Don reached down and picked up Clovah with a coo. Tucking her between us I yawned as I hugged her close, resting my head on top of hers without a thought. She was tense at first but slowly she relaxed as she snuggled into my chest, her body settling as she began to drift off in sleep. I stroked her hair quietly, contemplating what to do next. After a while Don spoke.

"She asleep?"

"I think so. Poor girl looks like she hasn't slept in days." I frowned as I examined her closer. "Look at the bags under her eyes."

"Hm." Don played with one of Clovah's curls, his shoulders slouching as he rested his head on his palm. His lips twitched a little as he pulled on it gently, his forehead squiggled with an anger vein. He remained silent though as he stayed gentle with her, his temper under control for now. I felt my own eyes drift closed much to Don's amusement. Using the hand he used to prop up his head he ran his fingers across my scalp, his voice rumbling in a quiet hum.

"Hey Don?"

"Hm?"

"Am I allowed to punch out that bimbo?"

"'fraid not Kitten. You hit her you mess with the pack of 'em. They're a nasty bunch." Don chuckled as he gently rested his forehead against mine. "I'd stay away if I were you."

"..." I went quiet for a moment before pushing into his hand. He chuckled in amusement. "...Hey, Don?"

"Hm?""If she randomly went missing, would you be angry?""_Kitten."_ Don growled giving me a sharp look. "Don't even think about it.""Alright, alright." I grumbled as I sighed in defeat before settling into the blankets. "If you feel so strongly about her, I'll let the bimbo live.""Hm?" Don blinked as he paused his looked down at me. "What do you mean?""You wanted her alive don't ya? So, she lives." I answered flatly, trying to hide the jealousy that pushed its way into my voice. "You win."Doflamingo went quiet, his lips curling down in a frown as he examined me. I could feel it despite my closed eyes. Then slowly his hand left my head and curled itself against my hip as he put cheek against my forehead. I blushed a little but turned my face away and grunted at him in an attempt to hide it. He watched me quietly, his smirk growing wide as he nudged me harder with his nose. I gave him a tiny snort before giving him a nudge back. He chuckled."Goodnight Kitten. See you in a couple hours." "Night Featherbrain." I mumbled back as once again I lost myself in blissful slumber.**More a cute chap then a funny one. X{D****Read, review, and if anybody flames I'll put the Manly Woman on your doorstep.**

_(1) Garfield the Movie - :D cause I had to._


	19. Christmas Special (cause I could)

**Letting everybody know! It was brought to my attention that some of my chapters have missing spaces in it so I apologize! I write these fanfictions right on Fanfiction by using the copy and paste option then typing in chapters from there. I don't ever leave the ending of chapters like that (no spaces I mean) but for some reason it likes to delete my spacings. So, to those who had trouble reading I apologize again!****  
PS I don't own any characters save Score and Shiza. Clovah is based off the anime girl and Rejar, Jen, and Brit are the characters of actual Reviewers and not mine. Thanks for the read!**

* * *

Looking around I gaped at the lights and decorations that littered the walls. The servants were dressed as elves as they jingled around laughing and serving their foods or drinks. The damn bimbos were dressed as elves too of course but they had noticeably less clothes on and their lady ta-ta's were hanging out. Don was dressed as Mr. Claus and I'd spotted him hanging around the mistletoe, grinning like a idiot as he snagged 'unsuspecting' females and smooching them. That is, until Manly woman reappeared and tried to smooch him. Then he ran away shrieking.

For some reason or another I was dressed like Mrs. Claus. Not the fat, happy, round cheeked version. No, I looked like Mrs Claus was about to go to a biker bar and whoop somebody. I wore a leather red overcoat with a green tube top and long black pants. I wore my marine boots out of habit along with my claw gloves(with little bells attached around the wrists, thanks Shiza!), my whip tied sturdily to my side by the black belt that held up my pants. My silver buckle glittered prettily while my face was decorated with green and red sparkles (curtsy of Clovah). To say the least, there was no Mrs. Claus like me.

"Merry Christmas Score!" I blinked as I looked down at the grinning child. I smiled back.

"Merry Christmas Clovah. Having fun?" I asked. She grinned at me as a giggle escaped her lips. "What's so funny?"

"You and the Young Master match!" she laughed as she pulled on my coat. "You look like him!"

"Oh your a goose." I snorted as my face turned red. "We're suppose to match I thought."

"Yeah, Young Master wanted you to."

"Oh, joy to the world." I grumbled. "Birdbrain wanted me to look like him. Big surprise there. Alright Clovah, you go play."

"Aw... Okay..." she pouted but spotting one of the elves doing facepaint she let out a girly shriek as she ran off. I chuckled fondly as I watched her go before turning and heading outside, glancing up at the doorway top to make sure no mistletoe hung. Seeing it clear I snorted as I walked under and looked around the poolside with a mix of amazement and disgust.

Hookers, hookers everywhere but not a smart one among em. (1) I grunted as I looked around, trying not to get a view that would scar my mind and leave me crying in a corner. Suddenly it became clear why Clovah wasn't allowed outside. This was a rated R place. A disgusting, drunk grinding, boobs flashing, rated R place. I grit my teeth as I slipped around a pair of drunkards who were currently making out to their hearts content, my eyes staying level with eyes as I avoided looking down. That is, until I spotted a familiar trio and relief ran through my mind.

"Jen! Brit! Rejar!" I shouted as I squeezed past a bimbo. "Hey! How'd you get here?"

"Blackmail." Rejar said with a shrug as he gave the surrounding people a scowl. "Glad you found us though, I was beginning to believe I'd have to mingle with them."

"Yeah, there are _so _many things I never wanted to see." Jen grouched as she got an eyeful of hairy man chest. "Ugh... Mind bleach..."

"Not looking." I grunted turning my face to the pool. It was surprisingly empty though much to my amusement and relief. Somewhere safe to look was like a oasis in the desert. Once you find it you never want to leave. The trio sighed behind me. "So, meet anybody you like?"

"I saw this hot guy running around but he got away before I could catch him." Brit grunted as she looked around again with a frown. "He's an elf, yay high..."

"We're surrounded by elves about that high." Jen pointed out with a snort.

"Oh. Right." Brit blushed as she pouted the ground. Turning her eyes up to glance at me she blinked. "Hey, your not an elf!"

"Nope, Featherbutt wanted us to match so I'm Mrs. Claus. I see none of you are dressed up either." I said with mock disapproval. "Naughty naughty you three!"

"I didn't want to be mistaken for a bimbo." Jen shrugged.

"Not my style." Brit answered with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm afraid I ran out of elf clothes." Rejar sighed as he growled at an approaching bimbo elf. She winked and bounced at him as she staggered around the floor, his lips tightening when she flopped herself against him. Putting his hands on her shoulders he smiled politely before pushing her back the way she came. "Sorry, no. I'm afraid I'm allergic to hookers."

"Is that even possible?" I frowned as I eyed him with amusement.

"It is I'm afraid. Its called 'I-hate-whores' disease. Whenever one is surrounded by the terrible species know as 'whores', the victim with the disease suddenly feels the urge to vomit and will most likely end up trying to dispatch said creature from themselves by any means necessary. When I mean 'any means necessary' it does by the way include maiming, kicking, shoving, falcon punching(2), or adding shiny things to our shoes so that when they bend down to look at them we crane kick them in the face(3)." Rejar smiled at me though the menace of his words wasn't lost. I smiled back.

"Oh, I know this woman named Lisa. I'm pretty sure she suffers from the opposite disease of you called 'Act-like-a-total-bitch' disease. Unfortunately she seems to be spreading it around... perhaps one of these days you could find a way to cure her and convince her while your at it to stop spreading her legs for each passing male she sees?"

"Oh my pleasure." Rejar smiled.

"Me too! I can help with that disease!" Brit beamed as she gave me a peace sign. "Show me the way!"

"Peh, I could cure her faster then you ever could." Jen sniffed as she rolled her eyes. Immediately Brit turned and bared her teeth.

"_Is that a challenge?"_ she snarled puffing herself out as she faced off the now grinning female.

"_Bring it on Birdlover._" Jen grinned as they turned and stomped away. "I'll cure more people then you in no time!"

"Dream on Bazooka boobs!" Brit shouted as she went the other way leaving me and Rejar staring at the once occupied space. I turned to look at him with a slow frown, unsure if I wanted to ask but knowing full well that this wasn't going to be pretty. He glanced down at me with a twitching lip as he fought down the smile that was creeping across his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I hope they don't start knocking people out." I mumbled glancing towards the way that Jen had gone. "Don wouldn't be too happy..."

"I didn't know they were even here." Rejar stated with a glance towards the night sky. "Did you?"

"Nope. Not a clue." I said looking up as well. "Who are we talking about again?"

"Funny, I simply can't remember. Have you ever noticed how elves are seen as short yet nobody ever actually seen one? I mean, they could be as tall as Legolas(4) for all we know. Then we'd look like a bunch of idiots saying how short they were when they're actually almost as tall as us. On that note of elves, do you know that particularly sneering one over there? She doesn't look particularly... trustworthy." I followed Rejar's pointing finger and growled. Lisa stared back.

"That is the Queen of the hive. Don't make eye contact." I grunted turning my eyes to stare up at the moon. "Its Christmas and I'd hate to cause a scene."

"Hm, you have a point. She's coming this way."

"Oh _Score._ I didn't see you over here. Why didn't you say hi?" Lisa cooed as she came to a stop just nearly center of our two group. Well, now three. Damn her.

"Oh, Lisa! You were over there? I didn't see you either, surrounded by a bunch of slobbering idiots." I smiled back at her as I kept my voice as light as I could. I still remembered what she did to Clovah and like damn if she was getting away with it. Not tonight though. Tonight was Christmas so for Clovah I reined it in. "How are you doing since I went on my vacation with my Dofly?"

Three slaps. Verbal but noticed as her eyes opened and flames were alit in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing new. It was absolutely _terrible_ having you gone. Clovah was upset." she answered as she subtly cuddled closer to Rejar. His lip twitched as he glanced at my darkening expression then to the woman that hugged his arm. She peered up at him with a pout as she nuzzled into his chest. "She was so _lonesome_ without somebody to _hold_ her."

Now it wasn't Clovah. I glowered in disgust as she wiggled a little in front of Rejar's eyes. He looked just about as pleased as I was but he remained calm as he stared down at her with unsmiling expression. Seeing the look she got Lisa paused to frown at him in confusion, Rejar just stared at her. Moments ticked by and he didn't move a muscle save the narrowing of his eyes. Then ever so slowly he looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"I believe you may wish to move." he said sweetly. Lisa and I blinked in surprise but I shifted out of the way as he turned and smiled politely at Lisa. "So my dear, you bullied a child did you? Speak trash about Score because she's Don's new favorite?" He leaned down slightly to the gasping Lisa. "This isn't the first time you've bugged Score and I doubt it will be the last but you clearly don't even have the _class_ to avoid an argument on Christmas while children are around."

"So, my dear I thought I would give you something to remember me by. I hope you like to getting wet." Both of us blinked at him as he pointed at the water then with an upwards sweeping of his hand, a tidal wave of pool water came up and soaked her and the bimbo friends of hers. I however remained perfectly dry as did Rejar. We stood in front of the gaping lot as their make up ran down their face and the look of mortification crossed their face.

"Y-you bastard!" Lisa screamed as she tried wiping the drooling mascara from her cheeks. It smudged leaving her looking like a raccoon. "How dare you?! Doflamingo will kill you, you. _you. YOU PRICK!"_

"Fight your own battles you cheap gold digger." I snapped as I stood beside Jar Jar with a growl. "If you can't take the heat, don't turn it up."

"That's right!" Brit shouted as she took stance beside me.

"I'll rip you apart." Jen threatened as she stood beside Rejar. "Don't you _ever_ threaten my friends."

"Or we'll kill _you._" Rejar added with a sneer. Suddenly, it didn't feel like a battle. It felt like the beginnings of a _war._ Rejar, Jen, Brit and I stood on the end of defense, ready to kill but not wanting to start the fight. Lisa and her bimbos being on the other end, teeth and claws at a ready but waiting for Lisa's command. We faced off on the battlefield of 'the pools edge', waiting for the first one to move.

"Awright none of this crap." I blinked when Don's voice broke the tension like lava on ice. Turning I watched him come with the same purposed swagger (what he calls it. I still call it waddling) that he always appeared in. Spotting my companions his grin twitched a little. "So, you guys managed to find your way in and cause trouble. What bit of crap is this about?"

"Nothing. Woman wars again." I stated with a shrug.

"They seem to happen a lot with you." Don said dryly. "Still fighting with Lisa?"

"Mhmm. She started this one though." I growled lowly at the now reddening Lisa. "She came over here and tried to bimbo her way over Rej. When that didn't work she threatened to sick you on him like her own personal guard dog. So we politely told her how we felt about the threat and explained vaguely what we would do if she attempted it."

"How dare you talk about me when I'm standing right here! Your filthy lie is-"

"Shut your trap ya dirty whore." I snarled back.

"Yeah, or we'll make sure you don't use it again." Jen snarled.

"Dumb jerk." Brit sneered.

"I agree." Rejar sniffed.

"I see you have your own personal army." Don grinned though it didn't seem to fit his voice. He sounded more irritated then pleased but I wasn't sure if it was because of me, my army or Lisa and hers. Either way he wasn't pleased about something. Examining our opponents with a tilt of his head, he stuck out his tongue and hummed in curiosity. "So, how did they get wet exactly?"

"A magical tidal wave decided it didn't like them and soaked them." Rejar answered with a shrug. "A true mystery that is."

"Your kidding me." Don said flatly.

"No, he's actually telling the truth. Ask anybody sober." I pipped up with a shrug. "Our pool has a magic tidal wave I guess."

"How much have you drank?"

"Nothing, I don't drink." I shrugged.

"Oh? Is that so?" Don chuckled as he lowered his head and stuck his tongue out at me. "Alright, come on. Time to head in."

"Eh? Why?" I frowned up at Don with a pout. "I don't want to go back in. They're all snobs."

"Because clearly somebody spiked your drink. There is no magic Tidal wave."

"Yes there is! I'm not drunk!" I snapped as I stamped over to the pool edge. Rejar blinked but stuck his hands in his pockets as he watched with interest. "Mr Tidal wave! Don doesn't think your real! Show 'em!"

At first nothing happened and I looked like a crazy person. Then suddenly a giant wave came up and hit the bimbos for the second time. They let out a series of shrieks and Don's 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' added to the amusement of the deal seeing how once again I went by completely dry. Glancing back I took note that it had only hit the bimbos... and Don. Sopping wet Don gaped at me and I blinked at him before frowning at the pool. "Mr Tidal wave that was mean! You shouldn't have hit Don! Only bimbos!"

Another wave hit the bimbo brigade, missing Don by mere inches.

"That's right! Bimbos, not Don! Good Tidal wave!" It rippled back. Turning to Don I beamed at him as I strutted up to him with the least arrogant face I could currently muster. He just stared at me in shock as I smiled up at him. "See? We have a magical Tidal wave!"

"What. The. Fuck." Don said dumbstuck. I giggled as I shrugged.

"See? A true mystery." I hummed as I glanced mischievously at Lisa. "A bimbo hating, water splashing, magical Tidal wave that lives in Don's pool."

"You... you have devil fruit powers!" She accused as she pointed a dripping finger at me. Her eyes were wide with fright. "You and that guy!"

"Hm? What about me?" Rejar blinked as he glanced away from a giggling servant girl. "Am I needed?"

"Jar jar, do you have devil fruit powers?" I asked him with a yawn.

"No."

"Neither do I." I sighed as I glanced at her with mock sadness. "Sorry, guess you were _wrong._"

"Alright, if you two are going to fight it out then do a dance battle or something! Enough of this damn woman spats!" Don snapped as he gave us a dark expression. "No more!"

"Dance...battle?" I frowned as I glanced at Rejar.

"Fine. No limit on number of dancers expect it has to be more than one. Each does their whole song then" Lisa sneered as she gave her friends a little wave. "We'll be down with our makeup decides Winner. Winner gets Dofly-boy."

"E-eh? Who said I wanted Featherbrains?" I shouted after them as I turned scarlet. They didn't hear me as they paraded back into the Villa and out of sight. I sighed. "Where am I going to find a group?"

"Well, you do have us." Rejar pointed out with a frown. "Not the best dancers of course but we'll be there if you need us."

"Yeah, you guys will be great help." I grunted. "What song should we do though?"

"Don't worry." Brit grinned as she held up an Ipod that she randomly produced from somewhere. "I've got us covered.

* * *

**So, I'll end the chapter here. Dancing and further Christmas stuff next chapter cause I'm a bugger. Gotta love me!**

**I was also made aware that I keep spelling Rejar's name different so I actualy added it to my dictionary list so if I spell it wrong it gives me a red line. XD Sorry Jar Jar! Strawberry for you! Brit I thank you for you 'support' in which you increase every time we chat and for Jen whose our timing can't ever seem to work... Sorry!  
**

**Anywho. Midnight on this end. Need... Pringles...  
**

**Doggyd Cookie**

(1) This is part of a nursery rhyme or poem (can't remember) but it actually goes 'Water water everywhere but not a drop to drink.'

(2) Captain Falcon - is a jerk when you`re trying not to die and he falcon punches you right off the side of the stage in Super Smash Brothers

(3) This is stolen from a book called 'Ten reasons to punch a dolphin in the face and other helpful guides' written by oatmeal. Greatest. Book. _Ever._

(4) Lord of the Rings - Meh, just cause I could.


	20. Christmas Special 2

**So my first reference is apparently from 'The Ancient Mariner' by S.T. Coleridge. Thank you ladeste for the help! I didn't know what it was from and seeing how you made an essay on it I'll trust you. XD Thanks again!  
**

**PS If you want to see the actual dances you're going to have to use the Links cause I'm not going to describe them. I suck at it.  
**

**PSS I know that these songs would never be in One piece but I don't know any songs that would otherwise work. HAHAHA~  
**

**PSSS I just wanted to do one more. XD**

Standing quietly beside my comrades I watched as Lisa and her brat brigade emerged, faces reapplied with beauty grease and looking about ready to win. I blinked as I itched my nose, wondering vaguely if I was going to need mind bleach after this was all over. In fact, we were all probably going to need a mind washing machine filled with Downy so that the images would soften and hopefully fade away as we now prepared to scream while clawing out our eyes.

"Have you picked who your going to dance with?" Lisa smirked as she waved one of her girls over. She grinned back.

"Whoever wants to join." I answered with a shrug. "No limit remember?"

"Hmph." She glowered at me before sniffing as she shooed the eager gathers back with a hand. The rest of her pack immediately pushed back on her command, nudging and sneering as they took position like the police did a famous person. I growled a little as they snapped their heels and formed a circle around us four, ringing us like a "We're starting."

"Do what you want." I snorted before glancing over at Brit with a chuckle. "Doesn't matter to us."

"Yeah, no kidding." she snickered back. "Alright, girls!"

A snap of her fingers and the flock took her sides with the most daring expression they could muster. We met their eyes and glared right back. Their music started and I blinked in surprise, turning to glance unsure and disbelieving at the equally surprised trio behind me. We shared the exact same look of surprise and mortification as we realized what it was the second the first verse left the DJ's boom box.

( watch?v=TKEmqQ5wG5w )

**_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah_ _Roma, roma, ma_ _Gaga, ooh, la, la_ _Want your bad romance_**  
**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah Roma, roma, ma Gaga, ooh la la Want your bad romance**  
**_I want your ugly, I want your disease_ _I want your everything as long as it's free_ _I want your love_ _Love, love, love, I want your love_**  
**_I want your drama, the touch of your hand_ _I want your leather studded kiss in the sand_ I want your love Love, love, love, I want your love (Love, love, love, I want your love)**  
**_You know that I want you_ _And you know that I need you_ _I want it bad, bad romance_**

Oh. My. God. Lady Gaga just took the floor. I gaped at them in clear shock.

**_I want your love, and I want your revenge_ _You and me could write a bad romance_ _I want your love, and all your love is revenge_ _You and me could write a bad romance_**  
**Oh, caught in a bad romance Oh, caught in a bad romance**  
**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah Roma, roma, ma Gaga, ooh la la Want your bad romance**

The crowd roared in approval. I glanced unsure at the others and they frowned back. Well poop, we're screwed.

**_I want your horror, I want your design_ _'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine_ I want your love Love, love, love, I want your love**  
**I want your psycho, your vertical stick Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick I want your love Love, love, love, I want your love (Love, love, love, I want your love)**  
**_You know that I want you_ _And you know that I need you_ ('Cause I'm a freak, baby) I want it bad, bad romance**  
**I want your love, and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your love, and all your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh, caught in a bad romance Oh, caught in a bad romance**  
**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah Roma, roma, ma Gaga, ooh la la Want your bad romance**  
**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah Roma, roma, ma Gaga, ooh la la Want your bad romance**  
**_Walk, walk, fashion, baby_ _Work it, move that thing, crazy_ _Walk, walk, fashion, baby_ _Work it, move that thing, crazy_**  
**_Walk, walk, fashion, baby_ _Work it, move that thing, crazy_ _Walk, walk, passion, baby_ _Work it, I'm a freak, baby_**  
**I want your love, and I want your revenge I want your love, I don't wanna be friends J'ai ton amour et je veux ton revenge J'ai ton amour, I don't wanna be friends**  
**_No, I don't wanna be friends_ _(Oh, caught in a bad romance)_ _I don't wanna be friends_**

**Want your bad romance (Oh, caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance**  
**I want your love, and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your love, and all your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance**  
**Want your bad romance (Oh, caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance Want your bad romance (Oh, caught in a bad romance)**  
**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah Roma, roma, ma Gaga, ooh la la Want your bad romance**

They snapped their fingers and grinned triumphantly at us. We simply stood back and stared, our lips twitching as we eyed the bimbos with dull shock. So, apparently bimbos could dance. Surprise. Nobody saw that coming. At least, none of us. Apparently this amused them like nothing before because most of them ended up smirking wider than Don himself. _Creepy._

"Alright!" I shouted as I waved my hands to get the crowds attention. Spotting my antics the crowd quickly quieted as they eagerly waited to see what I would do next. Seeing I had their attention I cleared my throat and called loud enough most people could hear me. "We'll show you the moves, if you want you can join in! All are welcome!"

"Mr. DJ! If you please, could you play our song?" I called out. He nodded back at me and we grinned at each other as I waved at my comrades. "Let's show these hookers how to dance."

( watch?v=AZSt1d_WVzE )

By the end we were laughing as we danced, more than half of the crowd scrambling and dancing as we laughed together like a big stupid family. The damn bitches were the ones gasping now, their faces priceless as we danced like the loonies we were. Jen and Brit seemed to go crazy with at they shrieked and laughed, occasionally shoving the other in a not so playful manner while Rejar danced with the most refined expression I thought was possible while doing the gangdum style. Don even danced with us, laughing like a fool as he tried and very closely succeeded in copying the moves.

"Da clear winners today! Kitten and her magic Tidal Wavers!" The DJ shouted as he whooped. "Give 'em a hand!"

"When did my name get changed to Kitten?" I asked Jen with a frown. She shook her head, her forehead sweating as her eyes

"That's your new name I guess. Pfft, You just adopted by a duck!" Jen laughed as she hiccuped a little. My frown deepened as I gave her the stink eye.

"I see _somebody_ got into the liquor when hunting for elves." I growled darkly.

"More like the elves bribed with said liquor with the promise to stop hunting." Jen giggled as she threw her hands up and gave a shout. "Merry Christmas!"

_Merry Christmas._ I quieted as I thought about it. Was it Christmas back home then? Did time even _flow_ the same as over here? My cheery mood dampened again as I thought about my family, wondering vaguely if they were any closer to getting me out of this world. Yet, now I had friends and a family here too (albeit a featherbrained fool and child). I wondered if I could leave now. I sighed grimly. I needed the Nyan cat (1).

"_Kitten! Come here!"_ I blinked as I turned to see Don waving excitedly at me from near the doorway. I frowned at him but shrugged as I nudged my way through the crowd, stopping to punch one stupid guy in the face as he grabbed my ass. Sweat and boobs were everywhere but I had managed to escape without the need for the 'forget me stick'. Coming to a stop in front of the grinning idiot I frowned.

"What?" I asked flatly. His grin widened before he reached down and picked me up under the armpits much to my surprise. Squirming I frowned at him as he stuck his tongue out and giggled. Immediately I frowned, unsure why he looked so mischievous all of a sudden. That is, until I looked up and I spotted the cursed thing above my head. I gasped as my face reddened and I began to squirm as I struggled to get away. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE YOU PERVERT!"

"Christmas Spirit!" He cooed as he leaned in and made a smoochy face. I shrieked as I leaned as far back as I could.

"Jesus wouldn't approve!" I shouted pushing against his face much to his amusement. He leaned in farther much to my distress. "IN THE NAME OF BABY JESUS -"

"Oh look, waterboy is pole dancing." Don turned his head to look to the left causing me to blink and look left too.

"Eh? I don't see Rej-" His lips hit mine and the words froze in my mouth. I gasped at him and he took the chance to slid his tongue in my mouth. My mind went blank as my body reacted, my fingers sliding into his hair as my lips moved against his. He let out a throaty purr as he squeezed me tighter to him, my heart jumping to a high pulsing beat that thrummed in my ears. We broke for air but came back, our tongues battling for dominance this time as I growled lowly at him. He hummed in answer. Then my brain kicked in and I gasped as I jerked back, my face turning Scarlett as I gaped at him. He looked at me with the equal look of surprise and a bit thoughtful. "You... you prick."

"Hm." Don grunted as his smile fell and he examined my face. I felt tears burn my eyes as I glared, hiding my embarrassment with anger as I puffed out my chest and gave him the darkest look I could. His face dropped a little as I glared at him, my heart aching as I grit my teeth and fought the urge to scream at him or kiss him again. I was leaning towards the second to be honest but I had dignity. He tilted his head as he frowned at me. "_Kitten?"_

"Put. me. down." I hissed as I trembled, trying to keep it emotionally together. He didn't argue or sass me, he did as he was told. Putting me down in silence as he shifted unsure before me. I glared at him before turning and stomping past him without a glance. I headed to the inside towards the drink station, grab a drink and stamped off to our room where I could freak out without calling attention.

_I just kissed him. I kiss the asshole bird man with shitty fashion sense and tongue that could compete with Kiss. _I tried telling myself it was just a joke but my heart leaped and ached as though he just ran off with a woman after ten years of marriage. I growled darkly as I cursed my inner woman. I was an independent woman! I didn't need a man. _I need to stop lying to myself or I'll get fat (3)._

I took a swig of my drink and grimaced. It burned for fruit drink. The back of my mind alerted me to something but I was too far in my own self pity to care. I took another swig, then another as I sat on my bed quietly. _Our bed. **Shut up mind.** Just saying. _I sighed as I hung my head and rubbed my forehead. Now I was arguing with myself. The wonders never ended. I drank another mouthful.

By the time Don found me I was sprawled out with the empty glass beside me, my brain spinning as I stared up at the ceiling. I didn't look at him when he popped his head in the room and spotted me, calling my name with a coo. I ignored him as I continued my vacant staring at the ceiling. He frowned as he came close to the bedside, leaning down as he tried to get me to look at him. I turned my eyes away. His eyes fell on the glass beside me. Blinking he picked it up before sniffing it, his lip twitching as he gave me a look.

"I thought you didn't drink." he said dryly.

"I didn't know there was alcohol in it." I grunted. Don snorted as he put the glass on the table beside the bed and sat down beside me with a snort, watching as I stared blankly at the wall. I sighed quietly as I glanced at clock then back at him. My lip twitched as he shook his head and sighed before kicking off his heels and starting to pull off his costume. I frowned. "What about your party guests?"

"Party has been done for the past hour. You've been missing for the past three." Don grunted as he gave me a sharp look. "I figured you ran off with your friends until they came asking where you went."

"Hm." I sighed as I rolled over so my back faced him. I didn't want to see his face. "Well, too bad. I'm still here."

"What's with the attitude kitten?" Don snapped as he threw off his jacket with a growl. "You've been off since we got home from Hawk-eyes!"

"Do you miss your family?"

"Huh? What's my family have to do with your attitude?" Don frowned as he crawled under the covers with me.

"Nothing." I mumbled tightening my grip on the pillow. "Love ya Dofly."

"Huh?"

"If you had to choose between your family and those you care about a lot, could you choose?"

"What is going on with you Score? Whats with this questioning crap?" Don bristled as he nudged me hard with his head. "Tell me whats happening dammit!"

"I don't know when but at some point I'm going to leave this world and go back to mine." I answered with a sigh. "I'll go back and leave everybody here behind..."

"What? You're world?" Don snorted as he took off his glasses and snuggled into me with a disbelieving sigh. "You clearly drank too much."

"My sister's name is Tyme." I said offhand. "Jake is my brother. Jarred is the creepy guy that crushed on my sister since pre-school. I just got out of highschool... and I was drawing when I heard this really weird whistling noise. When I turned to look at it, I saw these really blue eyes that were looking from a black hole. I couldn't scream... It grabbed me too fast. I hung on to what I had in my hands and was pulled through to this world. Now Jarred is looking for a spell on his end to bring me back. Tyme and Jake probably know and are helping. He can summon my spirit though, which is what he does whenever my heart stops and I die in this world. Guess a body can't live without a soul..."

"So wait, you're telling me that your from a completely different dimension, have a family over there that you get summoned to visit every time you died here. You're also telling me that you're probably going to leave to go _back_ to your world and you're just randomly going to vanish into thin air from this world? You actually expect me to believe this crap?"

"No." I answered closing my eyes. "I wasn't going to tell you because I knew you wouldn't. I guess alcohol really makes my tongue loose."

"..." Don spooned me as he sighed softly against my hair. "You're a keeper Kitten."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. At least when I vanish now you'll know where I went. That's a good thing, right?" I snuggled into his chest as I let out a sigh. "You'll take care of Clovah though, right?"

"I have before you came, I will if you go." Don promised as let out a yawn as he nestled his head behind. "Good night Kitten."

"Good night Don." I mumbled back as I turned and kissed his chin. "Sleep good, 'kay?"

"Yeah Kitten..." His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Yeah..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Read, review, slap a hot guy (where is your choice ;D), kick a leprechaun and kiss a baby. Day is complete!**

_**For Blacky! Thanks for the review and I've got to say I'm honor you want to do fanart. :D I can't really seem to get a hold of you this way though so if you can, would you mind PMing me on Fanfiction or if you'd like I will give you (and whomever else wishes it) my Fanfiction Facebook. XD Thanks for staying for so long! Be warned though to everybody - if I start getting complaints that you are bugging somebody else I will remove you if I see it as somebody being a jerk. I doubt anybody will but it is just a warning (this was to all, not solely Blacky)**__**  
**_

The hookers music - 'Lady Gaga Bad Romance'

Scores song- Psy - Gangdum Style (cause everybody can figure this one out after the second verse)

(1) Nyan cat- Some people love, some people hate, I figured was created to melt the brains of my generation

(2) Megamind - I already used this one but I don't care. That movie was awesome.

(3) Doflamingo - she's subconsciously using sweet words of sexy bird.


	21. The hangover and emerging of the wolf!

**To Blacky and all! If you need/want my facebook then search up 'Doggyd Cookiethief' and its the one with the wolf (same as Fanfiction!)**

**However be warned! If you cause drama i will kick ya off my friends list. I don't deal with it well. }: (  
**

**Onwards with the story!**

"I'm so stupid." I moaned as I crawled to the edge of the bed with slow groaning steps. "Never... Never again will I trust a creepy barman..."

"Well, it was a _bar_ Kitten. You should have guessed there was alcohol." Don pointed out with a chuckle as he propped himself to watch me. I glowered at him through bloodshot eyes. "Now now, you already look like a horror monster. No need to add the nasty looks. It will ruin your beautiful complexion."

"You are an asshole." I spat crawling beneath my pillow. "Go away. Leave me to die in peace..."

"Fufufu, I guess you're not one for booze though. You're quite the light weight." He grinned on as he ignored my 'request'. "You remember much?"

"No. I remember the barman and my throat burning a bit. I remember your stupid antics too by the way but nothing past the first couple mouthfuls." I frowned as I settled into the covers.

"..." Don chuckled as he leaned in near me and snickered. "So, you're in love with me huh?"

"W-WHAT?!" My head shot out of the covers and I gaped at him before groaning as my head spun and I flopped back on the pillows. "What crap are you talking about?"

"You admitted your undying love to me last night." He said casually as he rolled his eyes. "Quite dramatically I might add."

"Your lying.

"Nope. Mind you we were alone so it wasn't really that embarrassing but still kind of cute." He nuzzled into me and I moaned at him. "Fufufu... Kitty got a _crush!_"

"Maybe I thought you were somebody else." I snapped blushing. "Ever think of that jerk?"

"Oh? Like who?" He snorted as his grin tightened. "Who would you mistaken with me?"

"Bellamy." I answered with a shrug. That caused Don to pause.

"Bellamy?"

"Have you _seen _that man? He's got muscles, tattoos _and _the spring spring fruit. He could get pretty kinky in bed I bet." I hummed with a roll of my eyes. "He has fashion sense too. The scar is a bit of a turn down but he's got some bad boy hair... Mmmhm. I wonder if all his body parts could turn into springs? That would be interesting to test out at some point. Maybe I'll try and catch him.

"Bellamy." Don stared at me in disbelief. "You have a crush... _on Bellamy."_

"No, just more like open check out. He walks by I may give his ass a grab though." I shrugged as I snuggled into the pillows. Don growled as he pressed himself against my back and I sighed with irritation. "Yes Don?"

"You're damn crazy you know that?" Don fumed as he let out a slow snort through his nose. "First you go off telling me you're from a totally different world, then you say you're going to leave at some point to go back to this 'other world' and now you are telling me _while you're in my bed_ that you want to jump Bellamy's bones."

"When did I tell you that?" I gasped sitting upright. "When did I tell you about my world?"

"Eh? So it wasn't drunk blabbering?"

"I'm afraid not." Rejar's voice warmed its way through the room as he, Jen and Brit all stood bearing gifts. Fruit, water and some sort of eggy breakfast. "I apologize for busting in but I thought I should speak up."

"I got eggs." Jen said handing them to me. "They help with hangovers."

"Fruit too." Brit pipped up pushing a bowl of cut pears as she gave Rej the stink eye. "We would have brought strawberries but we were afraid it wouldn't make it."

"Krm... Well anyways!" Rejar coughed awkwardly into his hand as he turned and blushed. "As for being from another world I don't doubt she was. All four of us were if I'm correct. I'm from Germany by the way."

"Finland."

"Florida!"

"Canada." I shrugged. "So, you guys are from there too? Did you get pulled through the shadow portal thing? Do you know how to get back?"

"Well... we can't. Not right now at least. Hasn't Shadow talked to you yet?" Brit frowned as she crossed her arms. "She must be fighting Light then. See, we're something like... uh.. benders?"

"Benders?" Don frowned as his lip twitched. "What crap have you all been smoking?"

"What do you mean by benders?" I asked with a sigh as I gave Don a look.

"I think she is referring to Avatar. Earth bender, fire bender, air bender and water bender, only we're elemental castors not benders. " Rej answered with a frown.

"There's a difference?" I frowned.

"We cannot produce the power on our own. Our element near us in order to use it." Rejar explained scratching the back of his head. "A pain in the ass sometimes but those are the rules..."

"So, why can't we go home?"

"If Light followed us home then she'd wipe out our families without a thought. Besides we're stronger together." Jen said crossing her arms and snorting. "She'll do anything to stall us or kill us, even if it means spilling innocent blood. Bit of a mind trip though isn't it? I would have figured Shadow would be evil and Light be good but surprising its the other way around."

"Well... that sucks." I sighed as I rubbed my throbbing head as I munched on a piece of pear. "So I can't go home?"

"Eventually we will." Brit sighed as she gave me a sad smile. "Just, not right now. We have to kick Light's ass first."

"You're all a bunch of crazy people." Don snapped as he glared venomously at the three of them. "All was fine until you three morons showed up! You honestly expect me to believe that _you idiots_ are from another world? That you 'teleported' and now you have to try and fight off an element of Light? You're seriously believing this crap Kitten?"

"I am _not from here _Don!" I snapped back. "Remember? I fell in your pool from thin air! Don't you think that would be hard to explain too?"

"Where's your proof then? Use your 'element powers' and show me your not lying and maybe I'll start believing this crap." Don snarled. "Prove to me you all are from another world and can use the these powers of yours and that they _aren't_ devil fruits."

_Well crap, how do you explain that to a hardheaded flamingo fool?_ I inwardly grouched as I scowled at him. He snorted back.

"That's what I thought." Don snorted with a glower. He swung his feet off the bed and stretched as he headed for his coat. "You're a bunch of damn loo-"

"I never said I couldn't prove it Doflamingo." Rejar stated loudly as he crossed his arms and stared at the man with a challenging expression on his face. "I am the commander of Water. If you want proof then follow me. I'll give you proof."

Don stilled as he looked over at the determined male, his snarl growing smaller as he stared. Then slowly the smirk grew back as he pulled his coat off the back of the chair and walked back to the bed. Picking me up with little difficulty he grunted at me before picking up my water glass and walked to Rejar with the crazy grin still in place.

"Alright then, show me what you got." He sneered. "Lead the way."

We were taken outside (much to my pain of my eyes) to the pool where the magical Tidal wave lived. Grunting Rejar glanced back at us before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. Then slowly his eyes opened and suddenly he had no pupils. His whole eye went white though the center was paler then the rest (1), his gaze alarming both Don and I. We went stiff as he took a step onto the pool water and walked on its surface. Rejar was walking on water (2). He walked about halfway before he sank down into the depths and disappeared. We waited him to resurface for nearly five minutes.

"Do you think he drowned?"I whispered never taking my eyes off the pool.

"Dunno. He's been down there a while." Don grunted as he eyed the water warily.

"No, he's fine. He's just shifting." Brit shrugged as she gave us a smile. "Wait for it... wait for it... Explosion!"

As if by her word alone suddenly the pool water shot nearly straight up as though a canon landed in its center. A loud roar echoed through its murk though and the water began to twist as though a twister made itself within the depths of the water sprout. Emerging from mist came a giant wolf's head. It opened its mighty jaws as it roared, emerging farther from the twister's center. A paw slammed itself down outside the pool, just inches from us as it faced us, white eyes searching almost empty. The last of the water fell revealing the monstrous creature.

A shaggy wolf nearly two stories high and fangs as long as Don. Its fur moved like the waves while its heavy growling breath reminded me of thunder rolling after a fresh spring rain. It fur was tinted white yet at the same time I could see through it, as if it was really made from water. Its paws were huge, bigger than me and Don put together. Its left paw was shackled and a heavy collar locked itself around his neck, a broken chain hanging a couple links from the collar's clip. Turning its whitened eyes to look at me it let out a low growl before nudging me gently with its nose. I could smell the sea coming from his breath, his breath oddly cool as though it was a breeze of the lake. I blinked up at him before slowly reaching out to pet his nose. I watched as his long bushy tail wagged slowly in response, pleased apparently that I wasn't freaking. Don the other hand wasn't sure what to do. Clearing his throat he chuckled awkwardly before scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I guess that changes things."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is way short but I wanted to respond to the others and this was the only way to do it. So as a bit of a make up I decided to take "Mitt Romney Style' and change the Lyrics it into 'Don Quixote Style'. **

**If you want Mitt Romney style here is the link **

** watch?v=yTCRwi71_ns  
**

**I ONLY CHANGED A COUPLE WORDS! ALL CREDIT FOR ORIGINAL GOES TO PSY AND COLLEGE HUMOR!**

**Don Quixote Style Lyrics**

_Don Quixote style!_  
_ Quixote style!_

_I got a horse in the races girl_  
_ But I don't even watch 'em_  
_ In and out of tax loopholes_  
_ 'Cause I'm so fuckin' awesome_  
_ Bitch it's Friday night so we be benefit hoppin'_  
_ Check my con-spic-u-ous consumption_

_I've got distinguished flare_  
_ And a private jet that flies me way up in the air_  
_ Buy and sell ya company with so much savoir faire_  
_ I bough a mansion for each one of my two dozen heirs_  
_ Straight up millionaire_

_Affluence_  
_ Extravagance_  
_ That's Don!(Hey!)_  
_ That's so Don(Hey!)_  
_ Profits, investments!_  
_ That's Don! (Hey!)_  
_ Yeah, that's so Don! (Hey!)_  
_ You should love me_  
_ Cause I go so much mon-ay_  
_ AY AY AY AY AY!_

_Don Quixote style!_  
_ Quixote Style!_  
_ Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don!_  
_ Don Quixote style!_  
_ Hey, Sexy ladies!_  
_ Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don!_  
_ Don Quixote style!_  
_ Hey, sexy ladies!_  
_ Don! Don! Don!_

_(Bellamy breaks in)_

_I'm the only Bellamy_  
_ Yo bones I be jumpin'_  
_ I got the eyes and body_  
_ So you know I'm gon' be struttin'_  
_ I'll cut ya stupid safety nets_  
_ You losers ain't got nuthin'_  
_ Gotta stop losin'_  
_ Start bustlin'_

_(Back to Mitt Romney)_

_I got large amounts_  
_ In all bank accounts_  
_ Mihawk and Hancock in my vacation house_  
_ Talkin' wine and cheese_  
_ Mad lovin' degrees_  
_ Baby baby_  
_ I got maids just to fight me_  
_ You know what I'm sayin'!_

_Don Quixote style!_  
_ Quixote Style!_  
_ Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don!_  
_ Don Quixote style!_  
_ Hey, kicking babies!_  
_ Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don!_  
_ Don Quixote style!_  
_ Don Quixote style!_

(1) Storm from X-men. Basically her eyes when she's using her powers.

(2) Jesus D:

**Thanks you for reading!**


	22. Mereow! Here Kitty kitty!

I wheezed as I sat on the poolside, my lips twitching as I glowered at Rejar. It had been two day since Rejar revealed his 'familiar' and since yesterday we've been trying to unlock mine. Apparently my powers are harder to learn then theirs. Go figure. I growled a little lower as I narrowed my eyes at him and snorted unhappily.

"Why can't I get it?" I grouched irritably as I blew my bang out of my face. "It didn't look that hard for you."

"Because it takes practice." Rejar chided with a sheepish smile. "Though, I knew how almost instantly when I hit the water. I don't know why you don't."

"Because I suck that's why." I growled foully. As you could see, it was not going well. "I don't understand how this works..."

"Fufufu! Go Kitten!" My eyebrow twitched as Don cheered from the sidelines. Beside him Mihawk and the Man Lady stood silent though I didn't know _why_ the man lady was even there still but she seemed determined to sit there till the end. I sighed again as my face blushed. Even Clovah sat perched on Don's lap shouting encouragement.

"Go Score!" she squealed waving around some sort of pom pom that Don found for her. I chuckled a little as I felt my irritation slip off a bit. "Get them!"

"I'm not killing anybody Clovah." I snorted with a roll of my eyes. "You would think I'd be ripping people apart the way your talking."

"Fufufu. Sick 'em kitten!"

"Shut up Don."

"Kick that bastard in the shins!"

"DON SHUT UP!"

"You're voice is irritating." Mihawk grunted as rubbed a temple with a sigh. "Perhaps she needs a different sort of... encouragement."

"Hm? Like what?" Asked the manly woman as she frowned at Hawkeyes.

"Like an instinctive reaction. Under stress she may pull it off without thinking about it." Mihawk shrugged. "Like Haki to untrained fools."

"Hmm... Now all we need is something to freak her out." Don said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. His grin grew wide as he cackled, eyeing the manly woman like a dingo watches a baby. "Fufufu..."

* * *

"AHH! SAAAAAVE ME!" The manly woman screamed as she clung to the side of the building with more then a three story drop to cold cement. "HEEELP MEEE!"

"DON YOU PRICK!" I screamed as I freaked out below. She was going to fall and splat! She was going to fall and splat then die! "DON'T GO SPLAT!"

"I do think this is a little overaggressive." Rejar mumbled unsure as he stood far back, unable to go forward due to the glowers of Don. "What if she does fall?"

"Then I don't have to see that ugly mug again." Don grunted as he smirked. "Fufufu, I win either way."

"SAAAAVE ME!"

"DAMMIT PULL A SPIDERMAN AND CLING TO THE WALL!"

"Quite the pair those two." Mihawk stated with a snort. "It doesn't appear to be working except for exercising my patience and their lungs."

The manly woman screamed louder as she slipped a bit and ended up somehow on the edge of the beam that nobody really noticed until now. Immediately I freaked more as I scrambled around beneath her, my eyes locked on her thrashing frame with pure adrenaline and fear. I couldn't let her die. If she died I would probably need therapy and Don would need a new butt because I would boot his so hard my foot might do damage. She screamed louder as her fingers began to slip. I panicked, wishing... _imagining_ a hand or something grabbing onto her. Nothing happened of course so she did end up falling.

Her screams let loose in my ears and I felt time itself slow down. I reached for her, watching as her eyes went wide and tears streamed off her cheeks. I saw the terror that filled her soul as we met eyes and in an instant I felt my heart calm as I locked my thoughts on her. Stepping forward I leaped as high as I possibly could and almost instantly I felt a pulse. My hands began to change, my feet and knees, elbows and face all morphed into something that wasn't my own. I felt my teeth lengthen and my nails sharpen, my ears moving up and around as my nose and eyes changed with it. I grew taller, and my body itched as if ants crawled across it. Then opening my mouth I caught her in my jaws, careful not to bite hard as I leaned one paw on the side of the building to keep myself from falling.

The pool went silent as I growled lowly, lowering myself back onto my haunches and the Manly Woman to the ground. She gaped up at my towering form though to her I held no anger. That fluffy bastard over there on the other hand... I turned on him as I snarled lowly, my lips pulling back to reveal a row of sharp teeth and one ticked off Sabertooth tiger.

"O..Oh. I guess you're a big Kitten now eh?" Don chuckled awkwardly as I stepped towards him with a deep snarl. I glared at down at him, towering over even this tall bugger. In fact, I noticed with no little gloating rights that he only came up to my elbow. Take _that_ you skinny bastard. "Easy Kitten, no need to get feisty!" I raised my paw. Mihawk plucked Clovah from his lap and calmly sidestepped far from my range. "We can talk this out!" I growled as I aimed at his fat pink blob of a body. "I helped you get your form out, right?" Smack.

Pink feathers flew in the air as I purred lowly in pleasure. Below my paw there were cracks in the pavement and a bit of blood. I growled as I flexed my 'fingers' enough to pick him off the ground and dangle him in the air. Snorting at him I growled lowly, narrowing my eyes as I showed my teeth. He groaned back at me, his head rolling as he tried to get his bearings. I gave him a shake to assist.

"Ow. Kitten, you play rough..." Don complained as he pouted at me. I stared at him before slowly closing one of my eyes in a mocking wink. He paled. "K-kitten?"

I thew him in the air and swatted him like a cat with a batting toy. He slapped against the wall with a wet thump. I purred with delight as I trotted after my new toy. Behind me the bystanders gaped quite openly, Mihawk still holding Clovah far from him and too surprised to realize he could put her down. They looked at each other with the same looks of shock before Mihawk slowly drew her closer, getting ready to dodge in case I (or my prey) accidentally went their way. Rejar and the others made a line of shock as they glanced unsure at each other. Splat. Smack the Dofly!

"Score, I think you should stop." The manly woman called out after the fourth smack around. "He's molting pink feathers everywhere and I'm not quite sure he's even conscious anymore."

"Still good!" Don croaked as he slowly sat up from the pile of rubble that was once the wall. "Fufufu. Kitten, we've got to trim those claws of yours."

I growled at him before turning around and glancing at the others behind me. Walked back towards Mihawk and Clovah I let out a throaty purr as I put my nose down and nuzzled them. Mihawk braced himself against the nudge as he eyed me warily. I purred lower in an attempt to show him I actually was in control of this big cat and that I wasn't going to hurt him. It was enough to calm Clovah down into petting my nose and eventually Mihawk settled a little so hey, what the hay. I won a little bit.

"Well, that's good and dandy that you found your shape but I think you should be turning back now." Brit pipped up as she gave me a pat on the elbow. "You're kind of big after all."

_Change... back?_ I froze as I turned to stare at her with wide purple eyes, their colors changed as I had. I felt my ears go back as I glanced nervously from her to Rej and back. I tilted my head as I growled questioningly. _How the hell do I do that?_

"Don't tell me. You're stuck." Don moaned as he struggled to his feet. "You're stuck as a giant damn cat with long pointers? Seriously?"

_Shut up jerk._ I growled at him as I smacked my paw down threateningly. _I'm smack you stupid._

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I did _not_ see that coming." Jen laughed as she came over and patted my other elbow. "At least you can be used as a pony though. Not a complete waste. You could carry stuff up and down the hills, scare away idiots, maybe even learn to play nice with Feather Fluff over there. Besides, I like your eyes. Purples one of my favorite colors you know."

_Oh I'm going to smack you when I have hands._

"But, she won't be able to fit inside." Clovah said frowning. "Where's she going to sleep and eat and stuff? Is she going to stay outside?"

"What if it rains?" The manly woman gasped. "The poor dear would have nowhere to get out of it!"

"We could build her something maybe. Like a teepee!" Clovah gasped clapping her hands. "We'll make her a house!"

"Hm, that is not a bad idea child." Mihawk said glancing at the child on his hip. "You are quite smart for such a youngster. What are you doing on this island surrounded by fools?"

"Can't pick where you get born." Clovah answered flatly with a shrug. "Besides, I like to think of them as average intelligence."

"Fufufu, taught you well Clovs, taught ya well." Don chuckled as he dragged his sorry carcass over to our 'group meeting'. "So, we're building her a house? That's the final decision?"

"Yay!"

"But, who is going to pay for it?" Rejar asked thoughtfully.

"Don." manly woman grunted.

"Don." Mihawk stated with a hum.

"They young master." Clovah pipped up innocently.

"Aw..." Don pouted as he stood by my paw with a grimace. "It's not that much I guess but still, we should at least split the work or something."

I growled lowly at them, giving them all the stink eye. No, no house. I was going to figure this out. Closing my eyes I thought back to when I changed into this, trying to figure out if I could reverse it. If it felt like an _explosion_ when I changed maybe if I pull inward on my powers then maybe I'd change back. Worth a shot right? So that's what I did. I pulled in my powers and felt my body shift but not like before. No no, this time it felt like I was getting... _smaller._

Opening my eyes I peered up now at Mihawk with the blinking expression of shock. Judging by Mihawk and I's ratio I was about the size of a maincoon cat. Large and fluffy and still a saber tooth. I turned to look up at Don with the biggest eyes I could muster. He just stared down at me from _waay_ up, his hairy legs looking now like furry trees of some sort. I blinked up at as I pulled my ears back, tucked my body in as close as possible and and quietly purred softly at him. (1)

"Mew?"

Don frowned as he slowly leaned down and picked me up, his cracked glasses reflecting my face and giving me an even cuter look of wonder. Holding me close to look me in the eye, grinning darkly as he clearly plotting what horrible way to kick my kitty tail. So, I decided to grab his nose gently with my paws and give it a lick. Immediately the manly woman and Clovah let out an 'Awwwww' as I purred, rubbing my head against his nose.

"..."

"Mew?" I meowed as I gave him a lick on his nose and purred, biting on it's tip gently. "Meow."

"So now that your small you think I'll forget that rough up you did?" Don snorted as he chuckled deeply. I mewed pleasantly as I pawed his face some more before catching his bang in my mouth. I growled playfully as I swatted his cheeks. Don snorted as he gave me a gentle shake before pulling me away from his face as he held me by my scruff. "Alright fuzzy, guess you're going to be a pet now. Come on guys, lets grab some grub."

He laughed loudly as he headed inside, hanging onto me

**Birthday present for Blacky. :D As for the others, I know this isn't my longest chapter but I apologize. I wanted to get it finished in time for Blacky's birthday. Hope you likey! XD  
**

**(1) Shrek 2 - Puss in boots**


	23. Kitty Adventures! marine Base

**Heads up! This fanfiction is coming near an end but I want to thank everybody early on for reading. :D I am also letting you know that this will be part of a series (this is obviously the first) and if you wish to continue reading this then you'll have to hop scotch a bit. XD When I finish this book I will post the series (in order) so that those who want to follow Score, Rej, Jen and Brit can do so without much hassle. 3**

I meowed sleepily as the finger continued to slide through my fur. I purred as I rolled and snuggled against his side, my eyes closed and my lips curled up in a smile. Above me Don chuckled as he itched the fur on my belly and side without much thought, occasionally glancing at the paper work he was suppose to be doing. I however proved to be a more welcome distraction as he continued to pet me instead. I was well pleased by this newest discovery.

That is, until I noticed him playing with what looked like a sand stress ball. Immediately I rolled over and growled at it, feeling my rump wiggle as I my pupils shot wide. Don froze up as he glanced mischievously at me through his glasses, his hands and the ball pausing as I stared and waited. Around us marines and the other warlords shot daggers at each other and curious glances at me. Garp loved me to bits and snuggled me close while laughing and blushing like a school girl. Hancock mistook me for a regular kitty and booted me out of her way. After the marines got me off the ceiling I was promptly handed to Hancock with a scolding from Don. Then, true to their nature I got passed around the table throughout the meeting. I never felt so much like a toy amongst toddlers.

"Doflamingo, if you can't do your paperwork and hold the cat then we'll be forced to take it away from you." One of admirals scolded firmly. "Please keep working."

"I don't wanna work with them." Don grouched.

"One more complaint and I take the cat." Akuinu growled crossing his arms.

"Try it." Don chuckled darkly. "I'll make sure you regret it."

"Megrow." I scowled scolding at him before squirming off his lap and landing on the ground with a thump. He grumbled in protest as I trotted away, weaving around the legs of people and chairs before coming to a stop in front of two heavy wooden doors. Spotting me Garp didn't even hesitate as he laughed jollily and opened them for me, shooing me out despite the complaining of Don. Seeing my chance for some 'personal exploring' of the base. Trotting away on stubby legs I ran on marble floor, dodging marine boots and buckets alike.

"Merow!" I meowed at one of the more startled looking men. Then again, if I saw a sabertooth kitten running by I would wonder about my sanity too. Yet they both gave an awkward nod in greeting when I meowed my greetings. One however looked even more curious then the others, crouching to look down at me through rimmed glasses as she tilted her head slightly.

"Hello Mrs. Kitty." she greeted offering me a hand to sniff. I trotted to her with a loud meow, rubbing my head firmly into her fingers. "You're quite friendly aren't you? A perfect lady."

"Tashigi! You better not be talking to your swords again! We've had that talk!" A low growly voice rumbled from behind her causing both of us to jump and look. A white haired man glowered down at us with two cigars clenched hard between his teeth. His eyes locked on me however and his teeth loosened slightly, his eye cocking up in curiosity as he came to crouch beside his lieutenant. "What's this? You find a saber tooth Lieutenant?"

"Y-yessir. It looked like it was just wandering." Tashigi blushed as she glanced quickly back at me. I meowed a greeting at him as well. "She seems friendly, she must be somebody's pet."

"Lieutenant Tashigi ma'am!" A marine came scrambling towards them with wide eyes flickering between the three of us. Coming to a stop he panted as he pointed at me with a shaky finger. "S-sorry ma'am. Long run. I-I wouldn't mess with that cat ma'am. It belongs to Doflamingo. I saw him walk in with it!"

"She belongs to Doflamingo? The fluffy warlord?" Tashigi frowned at me and I sighed irritably. Stupid Don strikes again and he wasn't even here. "That's odd. She's pretty friendly for warlords pet."

"Hmph." Smoker itched behind my ear thoughtfully. "Too bad, she'd make a good pet."

"Merow!" I rubbed his leg against my head and did the silly figure eight thing around his legs. Tashigi giggled and he gave me a smoke-filled snort though I spotted amusement in that dark eye of his. "Rerowowow. Grawwaw."

"Quite the talker, just like the rest of the female race." he grunted giving me a firm pat. He glanced at Tashigi and her now puffed cheeks and smirked. "Chatty and emotional."

"We're not that bad Smoker-sir!"

"Peh, says _you._"

"Smoker-sir!"

I slipped away with a purr as the two bickered at each other. I just wandered down the hall for a little longer, my wide eyes taking in the surroundings curiously. Mostly the halls and people looked alike with a few differences but I I found that most areas seemed mostly the same. So, me being me and has no sense of direction I quickly found myself growing confused and lost. I'm pretty sure I went in a couple circles and more then enough figure eights. Somehow I managed to find myself outside eventually. Meowing in relief and renewed curiosity I immediately began investigating the gardens.

The gardens were beautiful. Different colors, shapes and types of flowers bloomed around me while the stone paths lead around me to new areas. A couple fountains and a chunk of trees later I found myself in the same predicament as earlier but a whole lot worse. Why? Because apparently this place had guard dogs and they liked to chew on Kitties. Yowling as I charged through the daisies and tulips with the snarling dobermans on my heels. I shrieked out in terror, dodging underneath a young woman's skirt and out the other side. The poor woman didn't even work as a semi-block as she was run over without a pause.

I tore through the dirt and stone alike, searching for something... _anything _to get me away. I squealed in terror as I scrambled around a corner only to realize it was a dead end. I was trapped. There wasn't even a tree to hide up. All it was was a stone bench and three tall stone walls. Scrambling under the bench I cowered, hoping to anybody who would hear me that I would be saved by some miracle. Unfortunately, they found me. Snarling they snapped their ugly fangs at me, inches from my face. I hissed as I swatted at their faces, growling and puffing out in an attempt to scare them away. I got butted for it instead though I suppose that would be better than fangs in my nose.

I shook beneath the bench, awaiting the death I knew was coming when I heard something that stilled my heart and made my eyes widen. The dogs paused for a moment as well, pulling their faces away from mine to peer behind them. What they saw made no sense in this world, for a brown bear was not meant to bear a heavy gun on its back nor a radar piece over its eye.

I can't say how large it was but I think it was average sized for a black bear despite being a brown color. One eye was a heavy brown, the other was covered by a green radar eye piece, complete with the little lock-on circles and everything. Two long strips of leather bound the eyepiece in place and connected itself to the chain collar around its neck. On its back it bore the weight of a bazooka like gun, bound with two smaller guns on each side.. Large claws dug into the ground as long teeth revealed themselves as the mighty creature roared again. The gun on its back moved on its own, raising up then turning the angle so the mouth of the barrels pointed itself at us. The dogs gaped at it, I hid under the bench, and the bear let loose a might roar. Then, there was a loud beep and on its eyepiece two squares and a circle dogs seemed to be smarter then they let on, yelping at they bolted past it with their stubby tails between their legs. The bear watched them go with a snort._  
_

I meowed at Jen in thanks as I galloped up to her and leaped onto her back. Settling in front of the gun with my paw braced on each side I let loose a yowl and the bear let loose their own might roar. Then together we charged after the bullies, their tails going so far down it seemed impossible now. I noted with amusement the strange and shocked looks the marines gave us but I took little care. I just yowled on as we chased the bandit dogs down. That is, until we hit the kennels and the luck suddenly changed.

I sat atop the bear, gaping openly at the many dogs that growled at us menacingly. Even Jen stilled as she glanced unsure at the sheer number of them. Then, turning we took tail ourselves and ran away with the dogs baying at our heels. I shrieked at them and hissed, but now they looked smug as they galloped after us in a pack like fashion. That is, until a louder howling overrode their awful yowls. Running past us, Rejar appeared as a solid wolf with pure white fur and bright blue eyes. He didn't think twice into tackling them seeing how he was approximately the size of a zebra. Roaring he plowed into the first one and took out another two. Seeing the newest danger the other dogs paused in their chase, unsure if they truly wished to fight us. Then, Brittney showed up as her own familiar and it was clear who won the fight.

A owl made from flames with fiery black vortex like holes for eyes came from seemingly nowhere. Its wings were nearly a bus long and flapped with grace, little tongues of fire dancing off the feather tips. Its beak was a solid golden color while its talons a heavy black. Its legs were stretched out and ready to grab any who dared try her patience. Judging by her shape she was probably a wood owl in regular form, her wide eyes staring at them with an almost chilling darkness. Landing hard enough to shake the ground she fluffed her feathers and glared at the mutts. Then puffing up she let loose a shriek that quaked the island. Marines came running from inside only to freeze as the giant creature flapped its wings. Don however just cackled as he watched the dogs faint from terror or run like hell.

"Fufufu! Kitten I see you brought your friends along!" He shouted waving his hands. I meowed loudly back as Rejar and Brittney trotted (or waddled) closer to us. "I thought I told you to leave them at home!"

"Megrawr!" I complained back. "Grewararar..."

"No excuses! As punishment your getting a bath when we get home!" Don said putting his hands on his hips. "Now, come on! Meetings done!"

"Mew!" Leaping off of Jen's back I galloped over and jumped into Dons arms. Mewing I clamored onto his shoulder and stared _way_ down at Tashigi's startled face. I meowed at her in goodbye before turning and meowing at my comrades. Immediately they came over as well, each looking just as calm as I was and probably the expectations. Don's eyebrow twitched.

"So I'm taking you three along too?"

"Grunt."

"Woof."

"Hoo."

"Meow."

"Man, I liked it better when you were single..."

* * *

**I was trying to find a picture to help picture the owl _after_ I had written the description of Brit and i found her exact picture. I did not make this! Found it! **

** images/search?q=Fire+Owl&FORM=RESTAB#view=detail&id=31E1DF26A718AD8ED241AD572E616D03A17D0EA5&selectedI ndex=8**

**Not a lot of humors right now and Sorry I haven't written in a while. Bit of stuff happening on this end so the chapters will be slowed down a bit. I apologize but if I write while my mood is sour then it will come out worse that this one did. Apologies again and chapters may be delayed but I will complete this book. Stick with me please!**


	24. Beginings of a bond

I pressed myself to the grass, my wide eyes watching as my arch nemesis crawled around through the bushes not far from my hiding place. I was quick to learn that being little and cute did _not_ mean I was safe. In fact, because of my adorableness I was now being tracked by the worst predator I've come across yet. It hunted me with a fierce determination as it looked everywhere, under furniture and around decorations. Then by some terrible luck it found me. I felt my tail fluff as I turned tail and away with a terrified shrieking. It was no use. I was captured. I felt my last chance vanish when her fingers gripped my scruff.

"Score!" Clovah shouted hugging me close. I groaned as I went limp in her hold, knowing I wouldn't get away once her arms were locked. She squealed in joy as she partially dragged me back the way I'd run from. Back into the house and back to her room. I had grown a bit in the last week, going from the size of a large cat to a small medium size dog. As she carried me my hind paws barely scrapped the ground, my body heavy enough that Clovah was panting by the time we reached her room. I growled darkly as I was placed onto the booster seat and a bib was again tied around my neck. I glowered as a bonnet was tied over my ears.

"Okay, let's play house!" Clovah cheered she bounced her way _back_ to her seat across the childs table. Her face went stern as she stuck her nose up in the air and sniffed. "You're the baby Score! I'm the Momma. Alright baby! Time for munchies!"

"Growl..." I glowered at her as I clamped my teeth shut. No wonder cats hated people. I'd snap at her if I didn't love her so much but for now I was actually putting up with it. She of course didn't care or didn't notice, but if she brought out the frilly pink dress I'm running for it and clawing Don in the ass. It was his idea for me to play with her and this was what she came up with.

"Aw, baby's angry!" She cooed as she waggled a fake plastic spoon. "Don't worry, Mom's going to take care of you."

Innocent words to a child but at the same time, they hurt. I remained dormant with my mouth clenched closed as she tried to force the spoon into my mouth, my mind wandering to my own home. I wondered vaguely what they were doing, if they were still looking for me. Distantly I hoped they were, at least I'd feel loved. But then again, if they were how much pain would they be in after this long of searching without even a clue of where I was? I doubt Jarred told them. My spirits sank as I watched Clovah pout at me. If I vanished from here, how many more would I hurt? Who else would be worried? I felt my heart burn a little as I turned my face and stepped quietly off the chair and away from her. She complained protests but I ignored her and instead headed away toward the room Don and I shared. I crawled beneath the bed and stared blankly at the gather dust bunnies ahead of me. Then slowly I felt the tears burn in my eyes.

I sniffed as I rubbed my eyes with a fuzzy paw, my heart aching as I grit my teeth and tried to ignore it. That pain in my heart didn't go away though as I pictured my family, laughing and smiling as they ate at the table or opened presents. I could see their faces clear as day and yet I felt conflicted. I _knew_ I should go back, to go home with my family and live my normal life but... I _liked_ it here. Also, if I left wouldn't I just be doing the same thing to Don, Shiza and Clovah? Without thinking I made a family of various warlords and people, each of them making me laugh and smile as a true family should. Yet, push came to shove would I leave them without so much as a goodbye? The thought of it ached me. I pushed my teared cheeks into my paws and let out a shaky sigh.

_"I'm sorry."_ a woman whispered softly as her long fingers ran through my fur. _"I know its hard."_

My eyes opened as I glanced quietly at the woman cloaked in shadows, her sad eyes looking at me with the look of affection and pity. Her eyes were a glowing blue, her lips a soft plump pink. Black hair was clipped back save a long straight bang that hung perfectly beside her face. Her arms were thin and her skin pale. I don't know why I felt it but looking at her I felt eased, as if she and I shared something in common. I crawled closer to her and sniffed quietly, pushing my head into her warm palm. She chuckled sadly as she rubbed my ears fondly.

_"I really am sorry Score. I wish I didn't have to do that."_ she whispered. _"If I hadn't, your family would be dead. My guardian couldn't fight off Blazer by himself and you didn't unlock your powers until you came here. Had I had another choice I would have let you go on living a normal life.'  
_

I blinked as I stared at her in disdain. She sighed as she rubbed my ears softly, pity clear in her voice.

"_There is more I must say to you before you battle and you leave again. Please, listen carefully."_

* * *

Standing in front of the large doors I bit my lip and glanced unsure down the hallway. Everything I was raised for, everything I stood at was being tossed in the air. I hesitantly raised my hand but stilled again, wondering if I should go through with this. Father would be ashamed, wouldn't he? Or would he understand? I grit my teeth as my eyes began to burn. I forced myself through the door where Don sat quietly behind his desk, reading the papers with a slight frown on his face. It didn't matter what Dad thought anymore. Remembering the shadowy woman's words I forced myself to stay still, waiting for him to look.

_'Right now there is a war being fought between shadow and light, good and bad as you say. The balance between what is right and wrong has been shifted, light grows too powerful and with it went corrupt. We must fight to balance it once more so that no more may suffer. We must fight so that darkness once again balances with the good. We take sides with the 'villains', the ones who citizens look at with fear in order to try and push back her powers. Not the truly wicked of course, but evil enough that the 'good' are thrown off. If it wasn't for the man, I doubt we would even have a chance yet as scared of as we are of him they are scared as well. We won't fight openly if it means bringing him here. Still, there are prices..."  
_

_'You can't go home. If you do, Blazer will hunt you down and your family will be slaughtered. Soon, you will have to leave Don behind as well. That is the price you pay for being a guardian. Sometimes you will have your companions for company, other times you must venture alone. Yet all the while, do not forget. Those who love you will always come through.'_

_'I know how hard it is to leave somebody, so I offer instead another bond. Take the man you love the most, and in a night of passion be bonded to him by both your souls. Even in the distance of the worlds you travel, you will feel his presence from your very depths. This bond will be made of trust and care. It`s because of this that should you or he become unfaithful and bed another the bond will break and you will lose it forever. Choose your mate quickly however, for when the war of Whitebeard begins, you and he will not get a chance after. For at the end of the war, when you save Ace and the pirates truly win, you will vanish from this world.'  
_

_'I can`t stay here either? When do I get to have a home?_

_`When the balance is restored, you and your mate will be reunited should the bond stay true. If not, you will be placed in a world of your choosing.``The woman promised as she pulled back into the shadows. `Now run, run little Kitten. The time of War is almost on you. In four days he departs and your chance will slip away" _

_"Here, I will teach you how to change back then you must go and make your decisions. Now, run along. The man who you hold dear waits in his room."_

"Hey Kitten, you alright? You've been out to lunch for a while now." I snapped out of it with a jerk as I glanced in surprise at the frowning warlord. I felt my face flush as I glanced down at the ground and snorted, moving towards him with quick jerky steps. I stood before him with a scarlette face, glancing up at his curious expression with a determined grimace. I forced my thoughts away as I stepped between his knees causing him to still and his head to duck a little to meet my eye. Then slowly I reached out and took his head in my hands and brought our lips together.

I felt him go stiff in surprise as I kissed him, my arms shaking with nerves that I tried to keep down. I flinched a little when his hands slowly came to rest, one on my hip the other on the side of my face. Slowly but gently he steadied my kiss with his own, coaxing me to relax as he rubbed his thumbs in slow steady circles. Slowly we pulled apart, my breathing quickened as my face turned redder then I thought possible. He however remained quiet as he settled both of his hands on my hips and stared up at me with a frown.

"What's going on?" Don asked softly, his voice riddled with confusion and concern. I flinched a little when his hands gave my back a bit of a squeeze but I forced it down. I just pulled on his head and kissed him again, only to have him pull away with a growl. "No Kitten, what's going on? You're not like this."

I was going to lie to him, to shrug and demand for sex but looking at his face and the sheer size of the man I couldn't. He was huge and powerful, able to kill men without a thought and probably broke more hearts then a drama show. Even if I did go through with this, even if I _could_ there was no telling if he would stay faithful and I would have lost everything. I felt calloused fingers touch my cheeks with gentle kindness, his frown deepening as he stroked something off m cheek. I must have cried because I dropped my head in shame and hid my face, tears streaming down my face as I cried in front of the mighty man.

I felt arms wrap themselves around me and pull me close to Don, one of his hands coming up to play with my hair. Curling my arms around his neck I told him the whole thing. How I wasn't able to go home because of the threat of death, how I wasn't allowed to stay here either and was forced to move on despite wanting to stay all because of a war that had nothing to do with me. I told him about the bond, of the conditions and the price that it came with. I told him of my inner war with myself, not wanting to be alone yet afraid to give up what I had left. All the while he held onto me with quiet patience, breathing quiet breath on my shoulder. Even when I finished he remained quiet, playing with my hair as he thought over my confessions. Finally, he pulled back a little to look down at me.

"You trust me, don't cha?" Don asked gently as he wiped a tear away with his thumb. "A mistake most people know better then to try."I hung my head ashamed but he clucked his tongue and gave my nose a firm tap. Startled I looked up at him and he chuckled softly, shaking his head with a hum. His arms loosened around me as he leaned back into his chair snorting. "You didn't let me finish Kitten."

"Sorry." I mumbled back.

"Now, you know I'm a man for deals." Don started with a chuckle. I blinked as I looked up at him confused but he just grinned down at me. "So, lets make a bargain. Well, more like a bet."

"A... bet?"

"Mhmm. Bet starts after the bond is made. We'll see who can last the longest without screwing with another person. Whoever loses has to spend an entire year with their hated person, which might I include would be that damn Manly Woman for me." Don shuddered as his grin faltered at the thought of her. Shaking his head he peered back at me. "Obviously there is no need for the honor code seeing how we'd be able to tell I think."

"You're seriously make a bet out of my virginity?" I said flatly as I felt my eyebrow twitch. He chuckled sheepishly as he leaned in to rub the tip of his nose against mine, his tongue darting out to waggle at me almost mockingly. I growled at him before squirming out of his reach. His hands tightened their grip as he frowned at me confused. I glowered back. "Let me go. Apparently I've made a big enough fool out of myself."

"Now, now Kitten. Don't get your tail in a twist." Don chided as he pulled me close again and snuggled into my breast. I blushed as he buried his face in them despite their smaller size. I grit my teeth as my hand raised to slap him yet his voice stopped me. His voice wasn't laughing, or angry. In fact, it sounded almost gentle, coaxing. "I wasn't making fun of you Score. I made that bet to reassure you I wasn't going to have any flings. If we bond, then its you and me. Nobody else. Not from your side either by the way."

"I'm not one of your pro-"

"Score. Not right now." Don said with a firm swat to my rear. I yelped. Going silent I glowered at him causing him to snort, his lips twitching as he fought off a smile. Continuing where he let off he snuggled into my breasts some more. "As I was _saying_, I know you don't trust me. Not fully. So, I made a bet cause I sure as _shit_ ain't spending an entire year with that damn hairy-legged abomination."

"Yeah, I bet." I said with a slight smile. He chuckled beneath me and I felt some of my tension loosen. Slowly I brought my arms around his neck and hugged him. He chuckled as he nuzzled deeper into my hold, his own hands wrapping around my hips in a loose hug. I snorted playfully as I rubbed my face in his hair. "Who would have thought I would fall for a bird?"

"Fufufu, me of course. My irrisistable charm attracts many wooers."

"Nice Featherbutt."

"I do my best." Don chuckled leaning in and kissing my neck. I shivered as a jolt went down my body. Startled I shied away a little causing him to hum in amusement. "On a serious note though Kitten, you should have just told me. It probably would have worked better then that little seducing act you tried to pull."

"Shuddup Featherbrains." I growled blushing. He chuckled as he slid his hands underneath me and heaved himself up out of the chair. Yelping in surprise I wrapped my legs around his waist, clinging to his neck as I looked into his glasses. He smirked at me, holding me effortlessly off the ground as he walked towards the bed. Another shudder ran through my body as I hid my face into his shoulder, anxiously shivering as I thought of the pain that would surely happen. See my nervousness Don cooed softly in my ear as he lay me down on the bed, his lips curling up in a lazy smile. Then, slowly he reached for his own face and pulled off his glasses revealing eyes I never realized was possible. The iris itself was a bright blue, so bright it nearly glowed. The lining around the iris was a spidery purple, so pale that I would have missed it had I not been so close. They knocked me breathless for some reason. I just watched, too dazzled by him  
to realize what he was doing until his breath mingled with mine and he crawled overtop of me.

"Don't worry Kitten, I'll be gentle."

* * *

**Aaaaand Cut. XD**

**So, I decided to move the lemon one chapter cause somebody suggested it. Blame that person, not me. Also, remember if you murder me in my sleep I cannot write.**

**Review and heads up to those who care. Lemon in next chapter. Sorry if information seems patchy, I have hired a proffessional to point out flaws. Don't worry, Rejar is awesome. **


	25. Don't go to war

**Warning! Lemon!**

**Also! Thank you for reading this far! It makes me chuckle when I read your reviews and it does gladden me to see you guys enjoy what I've written. That means that I'm probably not as crazy as I first thought. **

** Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I couldn't breathe, my heart was racing too hard and my body felt as though it was burning. My gloves, coat, skirt and whip were somewhere in the room, tossed aside earlier during our heated kissing. I cried out as lips bit onto my neck and hands slid beneath my shirt, messaging my breasts as though they were gold. Above me Don growled huskily, his pupils nearly slits as he stared down at me like I was prey. I mewed at him in response, squirming beneath talented hands and a cursed mouth. He didn't care what I wanted though, he just continued to take his time as his hands mapped out my body and his tongue my neck.

"D-Don you prick!" I whined squirming beneath his hold. "S-stop!"

"Hm? Stop what Kitten?" Don purred pulling back so I could see him lick his lips. Grinning down at me he waggled his tongue provocatively. I growled at him, grabbing his hair and tugging him down I mashed our lips together with a determined grunt. Startled Don shivered with delight as I bit at his lip before pulling back and growling at him.

"Stop teasing Featherbutt." I snarled before yanking him down for another kiss. He groaned in pleasure before kissing back, pushing me into the mattress with a pleased purr. Slowly his hand began to trail down my belly the retreated back up my shirt, this time with a different intent. Pulling my shirt over my head and leaving me with only a bra to cover my top half, Don pulled back to look me over. I watched as he groaned and licked his lips, his eyes narrowing darkly. Panting I gave him a grin. "Like what you see?"

Don growled as he lunged forward, setting his lips once more to attack my neck and ears. I gasped before a heavy moan escaped my lips, my arms wrapping themselves around his neck as his kisses traveled further down. Coming to my bra line he let loose an irritated growl as one of his hands came up and wiggled in the air. I heard the rip and the cold air hit my breasts before I could realize what he was doing. Yelping I went to cover my chest and yell at him but his lips collided with mine once more as he pulled my hands away. Growling from somewhere in the back of his throat he pulled back to look at me again though this time my face went scarlette as I growled back.

"Quit staring." I snapped squirming uncomfortably.

"Why?" Don demanded as he licked his lips hungrily. "Why shouldn't I look at what I've gotten?"

"Just because my boobs are smaller then Lisa's doesn't mean I like getting stared at." I growled pulling at his hands. He didn't let me go. In fact, he stilled completely as he frowned down at me. Then, slowly a smile slid onto his face, affection glittering in his eyes. Leaning down he nuzzled the side of my face with a soft purr.

"It's just us, remember?" Don whispered softly as he gave my hand a squeeze. "Lisa and her plastic boobs have nothing to do with this. Not anymore."

"We'll see." I grumbled. Don growled as he gave my nipple a tweak. I yelped in surprise and pleasure as I stared up at him dazed. He smirked as I struggled to remain focused, only two words sliding from my mouth as I groaned. "S-sneaky, bastard."

"Fufufu..." Don kissed my forehead as his hand remained where it was, one gripping my hand while the other continued to play with my dusky peak. I mewed again, digging my nails into his bicep as pleasure hit my brain as his lips returned to their former duty. I gripped his hair with a moan, my head now rolling back in the pillow as I lay back and allowed the man to do as he wished. A gasp left my lips as his tongue and hand switched sides, the suckling and pinching suddenly reversed. The heat between my legs became almost unbearable but knowing Don could fix it drove me crazy. I whined at him.

"_Don.._" I moaned arching my hips to grind against his bent leg. I felt him shudder beneath my fingers as I rolled my hips and groaned, the friction against his leg giving me temporary relief. Still, it wasn't enough. _"Dooon... Please..._"

"Oh damn Kitten." He groaned back as he gripped my hips and forced me to stop. I whined in protest, squirming against his grip with no avail. Hearing his strained voice however made me pause as he breathed heavily in my ear. "I'm trying to be gentle Kitten! Q-quit doing that! I'm gettin' there!"

"Now!" I complained baring my teeth at him. I pressed our lips together again, trying to convey the want I had in the kiss. He kissed back with equal fire, his tongue invading my mouth without hesitation. I welcomed it with a suckling and a nip that caused him to shudder and growl. With quick hands he yanked off my jeans and slipped off my underwear. Then, with precise hands he defiantly slipped a finger in.

I almost screamed when it pushed inside, pleasure swamping what little there was of my brain to the point where I could no longer remember anything. I only knew the pleasurable thrusting of his finger in my heat, building that tension in my belly that I never before felt. He growled huskily, sliding in another. I shuddered a little, feeling a bit of a burn before he thrust them deep and curving them. Now I did scream as I writhed, moaning and crying as pleasure made my eyes roll and my head spin. I clutched onto him, digging in my nails as I clutched onto him. I couldn't tell what he was doing anymore, just that I was getting close to something, a peak. Then all at once it vanished and I was left yearning for more. Opening eyes I didn't realize I closed I gazed up at him, his eyes soft as he leaned down to kiss my ear.

"Hang onto me Kitten, this is going to sting." He whispered softly taking one of my hands and squeezing it. I looked up at him, the nervous feeling hitting me distantly as I stared up into his shocking blue eyes. Then, kissing my eyebrow he began to push in. I groaned at him, clenching my hand around his when he came to my barrier. He met my lips with another kiss before pulling back a little and thrusting forward, breaking my innocence as I let loosed a pained scream. He cooed in my ear and nuzzled, kissing my nose in an attempt to distract me from the pain that made tears burn in my eyes. Pushed all the way in, he went still, kissing and chiding out little encouragements though his pleased groans.

I whimpered when he moved again, pain burning me with every movement. He thrust little shallow thrusts, kissing my ear as his fingers played with my breast again. I held onto his back with a whimper, trusting him to give me the pleasure I had felt before. My trust didn't go unnoticed by him, his eyes softening as he kissed me. He continued his efforts until I could feel the sparks of pleasure through the pain. I squeezed his hand with a gasp, letting him know that it was working. Encouraged his licks and nips became harder, his thrusts quicker and deeper. Soon, I was moaning and writhing again as he really made love.

"D-_Dooon_!" I whined clawing at his back. He moaned as he thrust harder, his quick panting and shudders causing me to moan more. Our eyes met and for a moment it felt like I could see into his soul. He looked into my own with a lusted face that finally made me release. Throwing my head back I shouted his name, clenching around his aching length as I came hard. I saw stars and my head swam but through it all I heard him groan out my own name and heat bury itself deep inside me. Then he collapsed beside me, panting hard in my ear as his body shuddered and twitched. Wrapping my arm around his neck I gave him a sloppy kiss which he wearily returned. I winced when he pulled out, the pain from before dulling into an ache. He seemed to understand though because he covered me with the blankets and cuddled me close all without moving me much. I fell asleep in the embrace of a warlord, my weary body proof of either my own stupidity or our bond. Only time would tell I guess.

* * *

Waking up sore would normally spoil anybodies mood, yet for some reason I couldn't have been happier. Curling up against Don's warm chest with his arms warped loosely around me made my temper settle into a contentment. His breathing caressed my ear and his soft mumbles soothed any anxious thoughts. Closing my eyes I sighed, snuggling into him and the pillows as my mind began to drift. That is, until I felt a twitch.

It was hard to explain but it was as if I had a bit of Don installed in the back of my brain. I could feel his own peace as he slumbered as if it was mine, I knew his basic emotions and vague thoughts. It wasn't as if I could get mixed up with his and my own thoughts, it wasn't mingled. I just somehow knew it was his and what was mine. Turning over slightly I ignored the aching pulse to look at him, his long pointed face relaxed deep in a pillow as he snored on. I smiled at him, kissing his forehead with a hum. His pleased vibe radiated from his section in my brain, amusing me as he tried to pretend to sleep just a little longer.

"Who would have thought you were a snuggler, eh Featherbutt?" I mused playing with his hair. He chuckled back as he leaned in to nuzzle against my naked breast. I felt my face blush a little but I didn't protest. The Dodo already saw me naked, what was the point of protesting now? Instead I just ran my finger against his ear, humming in amusement when he purred. I smiled with content.

"How you feelin' though Kitten?" Don asked glancing up at me with his oddly colored eyes. "Any real pain?"

"Well yeah, I just got deflowered. I'm in agony." I snorted giving him a playful stink eye. He frowned at me with concern causing my heart to soften a bit as I rolled my eyes. "I'm kidding Don. Its just a bit of an ache."

"I was wondering." Don snorted giving me a sharp nip. I flinched before chuckling a little, running my hand through his hair. He grunted at me, dropping his head to doze on my breast with a smirk still plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes again before sitting up a little. Don grunted stubbornly, moving his head to my thigh with a determined grunt. I was about to mock him for being lazy when I noticed the red down his back. Alarmed I sat straight causing him to jerk in surprise. Looking up at me he started to sit up. "What's wrong Kitten?"

"Your back!" I gaped in horror as the clawed welts that traced down his spine and up his chest. Even his arms had scratches on them. "Did I do that? Why didn't you say anything? It looks like it freaking hurts!"

"Sweetheart, I'm a damn warlord. If a couple of scratches from a horny woman made me cry and wail then i wouldn't be a very good pirate, yeah? Besides, it just means I did a good job." Don shrugged laying his head back down with a snort. "Don't worry about it Kitten, you went through more pain then I did."

"I dunno. I don't think it looks very painless."

"Ever think that maybe I liked it?" Don questioned closing his eyes. "Maybe its a pride boost to have a woman so out of it that she claws the shit outta my back."

"You need a hobby." I stated flatly. "One that doesn't involve boobs and penises."

"Fufufu, what fun is that?"

"Fun that doesn't involve sex. It is possible you know." I snorted at him as I played with his hair. He grunted back in amusement and pleasure as he pushed his head against my hand. I rolled my eyes. "You need to go to a Sex Therapy class. Then maybe you wont be a horndog."

"Aw, Kitten you hurt my feelings."

"I highly doubt that coming from a man who never quits smiling."

"What can I say? Smiles are in. S-M-I-L-E-S." He gave my belly a lick and I shivered, swatting his head firmly with a dark growl. He chuckled back though it died off rather quick, his smile still on but his body shifting uncomfortably. I blinked at him with a frown. He opened an eye to peer up at me and I felt a hesitant concern. No, more like a distant fear pull on his emotions. Looking at him I never would have known yet now, it seemed impossible to miss. I held his gaze the best I could as he warred with himself. Finally he closed them and rubbed his head hard into my belly, his shoulder loosening as he sighed. "Hey, Score?"

"Yeah Don?"

"Promise me somethin'."

"What's that?" I asked sliding my fingers through his hair. The next words however made me still and my heart to stutter. It was words that forced on me the choice I never wanted.

"Don't go to the war."

* * *

**Clearly not the longest chapter but should suffice for those who are sharpening their pitchforks. Yes, I know you're waiting behind my door. Please go home now. Sorry it took so long though, seriously. I don't usually write lemons and being 1st POV is hard. So, if it isn't all you expected my apologies. If it is, well then I'm glad. Either way, stay away from under my bed. -ç0**

**Read, review, and yes. Another semi cliffy. :D**


	26. Score's Babysitter Wait, WHAT!

**Another chapter closer to the end! DX**

* * *

Sitting on a beach chair with a drink beside me and my nose in a book, I tried to forget what tomorrow was. Don was going to leave for the war, leaving me behind in an attempt to keep me safe. I couldn't help but gnaw on my lip at I wondered if I could actually stay away. If I had a choice or if it would be like the other time and I get put in a place I never wanted to be. I couldn't promise him I wouldn't go, just gave him my word I would try. I doubt he understood but he accepted it, for now.

I sighed as I put my book in my lap, giving up on attempt to distract myself. Reaching for my drink I paused, my back going stiff when I noticed a shadow hovering not far behind my chair. It was too small to be Don's, and the way it held itself up it wasn't a servant. Turning my head I glanced warily over my shoulder to see a large eyed smirking man staring at me. I stared back.

"Hello?" I asked frowning at him. His grin widened and I immediately thought of Don, vaguely wondering if they were related in some way.

"Hey." He giggled sticking out his tongue a little. Yep, had to be related. "You're an odd lookin' one."

"Says the guy with the creepy smile." I retorted with a snort. He blinked before letting out a cackle that gave me the shivers. I glowered at him. "What's so funny Gigglemuffin?"

"You've got quite the mouth." he snickered leaning down until his nose nearly hit mine. I glowered at him but reached for my drink and promptly decided to ignore the giggling fool. Apparently this didn't dissuade nor bother the bloody guy cause he just stood perfectly still and openly stared at me until I felt my eye twitch and I shot him daggers.

"What do you want?" I fumed.

"Nothin' much. Don sent me out here to meet and greet." He answered with a shrug. "Said somethin' about me keepin' an eye on ya."

"What?" I shot up and stared at him in disbelief. "For how long?"

"Till he gets back from that war he's goin' to." the odd man said straightening. He sent me a crazed grin that I gaped at. "What's wrong? Don't like getting babysat?"

"DOOOOOOON!" I roared getting to my feet and storming past the bewildered looking man. "GET YOUR FLUFFY ASS OUT IN THE OPEN SO I CAN SHOOT IT!"

"Hey! Don't yell at Mr. Doflamingo." the man suddenly snarled grabbing my arm and wheeling me around to face his almost bare chest. I bared my teeth back at him. "You outta learn some respect for whose house you stay in."

"Let me go or I'll give you a good shocker." I snarled bristling. He bristled back as his hands tightened their grip on my arms. Distantly I felt Don's alarm as I started to change, pushing out the power that caused me to transform. I watched with pleasure as his eyes widened farther and he took a step back, letting go of my arms as he back up enough to be out of my immediate range. Keeping to my medium size I bared my fangs at him as a normal sized Saber, not wanting to overkill and scare the shit out of my new 'babysitter'. He recovered quickly however, his grin widening as he too changed, though for him his legs turned into...springs?

_Bellamy._ I realized with a jerk. I ceased my growls to stare at him in surprise, tilting my head as I gazed over at him. I backed up, not wanting to hurt him now that I realized who he was. I growled a little though, determined not to seem weak but hesitant to do actual damage. I grit my teeth as I watched him crouch, clearly getting ready for a battle. I snarled at him, rearing back on my hind legs to swat at the air, determined to try and at least scare him away. Of course, didn't work. Yet something else happened. He remained frozed as his eyes widened and glance almost nervously to his left. I followed his gaze to see a clearly pissed Don standing in the doorway with his hand stretched out._ Don got him. I won't have to fight.._.

"I told you to go and _meet_ her Bellamy." Don growled confirming my guess. "This isn't what I would call a good meeting, eh? Are you disobeying me _again?_"

"N-no Mr. Doflamingo." Bellamy mumbled staring at the ground. He glared at me venomously causing me to wince. "She just wasn't showing your name respect. I thought I'd teach it to her."

"Fufufu, little Bellamy so eager to prove his loyalty after his last fuck up?" Don sneered tightening his hand. I saw Bellamy wince. "I didn't _tell_ you to hurt her. I didn't _say_ you could even try to threaten her. She's allowed to speak to me however way she chooses. _You_ however have crossed the line. Maybe you should get taught? Hmmm?"

"Please, I'll fix this." Bellamy protested with a grimace. "I didn't know."

"I dunno." Don snickered as he took a step forward, hand still outstretched. "I already gave you another chance."

Bellamy didn't say anything, he just crouched in silence with his eyes locked on the Alpha. Then slowly, he closed his eyes and seemingly accepted his fate. Don chuckled as he raised his other hand and clearly had made his decision. His body tensed as he got ready for the blow but I didn't even notice. I just charged forward and threw my body between Don and Bellamy, snarling in pain when thin strings cut thin and deep into my nose and face. Startled Don jerked his hand back, breaking the strings he held Bellamy with as I turned on him, snarling and growling as I took stance between them.

_Don't hurt Bellamy._ I signaled with a flick of my tail and a deep growl. _He's mine._

"..." Don stared at me in silence before glancing at a bewildered lookin Bellamy. Smirking he turned on his heel and walked away with a wave. "Looks like she likes ya. Better thank her, she gave ya another chance. Screw up again though Belly-boy, and I'll kill you."

"Yessir." Bellamy mumbled bowing his head. I snorted at Don's back before turning and examining him with a nudge of my nose for any damage. A few scratches were around his neck and he looked a little startled but nothing too damaging. I purred in approval before nudging him firmly with my head. He blinked before hesitantly scratching my ears with a frown, I purred loudly back. "You're one weird chick."

"Megrow." I answered with a roll of my eyes. I nuzzled into his chest with a louder purr. "Grewowowow."

"Well Merow to you too!" Bellamy cackled throwing his head back with a hoot. "Merow yeow yow!"

"Meow!"

"Merowow!"

"Gruuuow!"

"Muroar!" Bellamy giggled as he gave my neck a squeeze in an almost playful neck lock. I grinned as I gave my head a toss and nearly threw him too. "Heheh! Can't get me off that easy chickie!"

"Merow!" I reared up on my hindlegs and tossed my head back, throwing myself on my back and him waaaay over my head. I yowled triumphantly as I watched him soar high in the air and... land in the pool.

Dammit.

* * *

I heaved as I threw him up on the pools edge, blubbering underneath the water for a moment as his weight pushed me down. Determined though I continued to shove against his booty until he was on the edge and safely out of harms way. Pulling myself up I flopped onto the ground with a moan, my human limbs aching from how much I made them change. Beside me the blubbering water anchor coughed out the remaining fluid from his lungs.

"Y-your too fat... need to loose weight." I wheezed giving him a weak smack on his chest. He chuckled back as he grinned, his eyes closed but his lips curled upwards. Noticing it I gave him a frown, unsure and slightly irritated by this stupid blonde spring. "What?"

"You're quite the -"

"Any pussy cat jokes and I'm tossing you back in." I threatened with a growl. "Don't think I won't either."

"Nawright." he chuckled glancing over at me. "Just saying though, you look like you'd be quite the ride. Can you imagine riding into battle on the back of a Sabertooth? That would turn some heads."

"Yeah, I bet. Don doesn't want me near it though so I'm forced to sit by." I shrugged as I sat up. I glanced down at him with a roll of my eyes. "Silly bird is a bit over protective."

"Yeah, he seems kinda fond of ya." Bellamy stated with a chuckle as he sat up as well. "Any other chick would just be given a shrug if they told him they wanted to go to war. You on the other side get a freakin' babysitter. He's gotta like you some bit."

"Meh. My stunning good looks attract a lot of weirdos. He's just one of the few." I stated with a girly sigh as I pretend to flip my too-short hair over my shoulder like a drama queen. "It is simply a burden the people like I must shoulder for the good of all human kind."

"Good of human kind eh? Was that Lisa?" Bellamy grinned widely causing me to pause.

"It is impolite to bad mouth others but I can inform you that she is the source of much of my inspiration. Due to her presence I now have many different idea how to kill a person and where to bury a body. You thugs have many different techniques." I chuckled sticking my tongue out. His grin widened as he stuck out his back. "I could use it one of these days."

"Well, seeing how you have Mr. Doflamingo in your pocket I don't see why you'd need them." Bell mused as he climbed to his feet and offered me a hand. "Name's Bellamy."

"Score, nicknamed Kitten by the fluffy bastard." I grunted as I took his hand and was pulled to my feet. Looking up at him I gave him a toothy smile that caused me grin. "So Gigglemuffin, where we headed to next?"

"Wherever and don't call me that."

"Giggles?"

"No."

"Hm. Let me think on it. I don't wanna use Bellboy. Doesn't quite fit." I frowned as I scrunched up my nose in thought. He blinked as he peered down at me curiously. "You use spring powers and you got tattoos. Nothing really exaggerating about your clothes...yet you constantly giggle. Hmph. Sir Bounce-a-lot [1]."

"Hahahaha! That's as good as I'm gettin' huh? Alright." He cackled as he stuck out his hand. "Hope we last the day."

"As do I, Sir Bounce-a-lot. So do I." I answered with a sigh as I shook hands with him. I grinned up at his smug face with a mischevious chuckle. "So, lets test out those springs of yours, shall we?"

* * *

I whooped as we went soaring higher than the last time, clutching his vest in one of my fists while the other was raised triumphantly over my head. Below me Bellamy howled in laughter, landing hard on the ground only to spring up once more. We bounced around like a bouncy ball, pinging off walls and ground alike as I sat piggyback on him. We were having the time of our lives, cackling and whooping as we scared the tar outta Lisa's little gang of misfits.

"Scatter you fools! Begone from me and my mighty steed!" I shouted as we startled another group into hiding.

"Bwa ha ha ha!" Bellamy cackled as he slammed into the ground once more.

"BELLAMY!" Don's roar made both of us freeze. "YOU BRING KITTEN DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!"

"YESSIR!" Bellamy shouted as he hit a tower and turned around, getting ready to lung back towards an angry sounding Don. I grumbled a little but held on with little protest. Landing on the ground we both looked as best shamefaced as we could while facing a shaking Don. His lips were tight as he glared down at us with crossed arms.

"Kitten?" He growled with a twitching eyebrow. I blinked up at him innocently.

"Yes Don?"

"What where you doing on Bellamy's back?" Don demanded growling.

"Eh? We were...oh." I chuckled as I read his vibe with amusement. Jealousy? Seriously? Well, why not. Lets have fun with it. "I was riding him while he used his springy powers to bounce me around."

_Jealous vibe = maxed._

"Eh? So what?" Poor innocent Bellamy couldn't read Don worth poo apparently and was currently digging himself a hole.

"I dunno. I rather liked it when you hit down hard though. Meant you were going to come back up twice as good." I mused as I tightened my arms around his neck. Bellamy giggled as he gave himself a shake causing me to growl playfully back. "Bad steed, behave."

"Kitten."

"Hm?" _Oh crap. Those aren't Jealous vibes. Those were... bloodlust?! _"D-Don I was kidding! Really!"

"Eh? Boss, you look a bit red." Innocent Bellamy took a step towards Don but I grabbed him by the hair and yanked back. Yelping he stepped backwards, glaring up at me as his lips moved to ask a question but I beat him to it.

"JUMP BELLBOY JUMP!" I shouted kicking his sides. Startled he crouched and leaped high, barely missing the sharp string like things that slid easily through the air and sliced a nearby umbrella in two. Startled Bellamy let out a shout as he landed against a wall and leaped higher, eyes now locked on the furious Don. "Keep going! Run for it!"

"Yeah, I get it I get it!" Bellamy snapped as he sprang away from the palace and towards the trees. "What the hell is he so mad at?!"

"Uh... No idea." I lied glancing back as the furious vibe increased. "I do however suggest running as though Don is flying after us."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, cause he is _literally_ flying after us."

* * *

**[1**] Dragon Age (awakening and 2)- THe mage Anders apparently has a kitty called 'Sir-Pounce-alot'. Sir-bounce-alot is an obvious spoof of it but humorous none the less.

Thank you Rejar for pointing out my mistake! Should anybody else notice something odd, please point it out. Otherwise, thanks for reading!

**Next chap is up! :D**

**I figure if I make them a bit shorter maybe I can extend it another chap. Who knows, maybe it won't make a difference but whatever.**

**BELLAMY BABYSITTER! XD **

**Cause I had to... :] D**

**Have fun and read, review. That whole shebang. :D**

**Off hiding!**

**Doggy D. Cookiethief**


	27. The night before Departure

**Sorry to those who read it and realized it was the thirteenth chapter again!**

**My mouse glitched and it clicked the wrong file. D:  
SORRY!  
_**

I stood silently in the gardens, staring at the flowers as if trying to burn them into my skull. I chewed on my lip, the night air a bit chilled but not enough for me to really worry. Instead I distantly wondered about the future, humming quietly a lullaby that I'd known. Not really sure when or how I came across it, but I felt settled as I continued to hum.

"Ooh Kiiittteeeeen." A low crowing caught my attention as I turned to glanced at the... frolicking form of Doflamingo. "I want to snuggle~!"

"Of course you do." I snorted as I rolled my eyes. "Your just filled with the need for attention."

"Aw, so mean!" He bounded to me and stopped with a grin, his towering form casting a heavy shadow from the moon above us. Catching my miserable mood he dropped the grin however, his shoulders slumping as he leaned down to look at me in the eye. "What's wrong? Did Shadow come by again?"

"Not yet." I answered with a sigh. "You know, if she _really_ wants me in that war Bellamy won't be able to do jack against her."

"You're not going to that war. Not if I can help it." Don answered sharply, his own mood darkening into a angry foul aura. "It isn't a place for you."

"I'm going to have to face one sometime." I answered with a sigh, not bothering to get worked up. There was no point. Instead, I looked up at him and gave him a half hearted smile. "Say, Don. Can you do me a favor?"

"I'm not taking you with me and I am _not_ dropping Bellamy." Don growled bristling. I rolled my eyes.

"Not that Featherbrains." I snorted. "I want something else. If I do end up at the war."

"Then I'll get your ass out of the firing zone and hide you under my coat until further notice." Don snorted back as he scrunched up his nose.

"No, I need you to do the opposite."

"Eh?

"Don, if it comes to it and I end up at the battle field, if you and I _must_ fight then I don't want you to hold back." I stated staring hard into his glasses. Shock took his system as he stared down at me in disbelief. I pushed on."You need to fight me like the others. You can't have mercy on me."

"I'd kill you." He whispered softly. "You wouldn't have a chance."

"I won't hold back on you either mind, so watch out." I gave him a low jibbing growl but it did no good. He just stared at me. Feeling the horror and hurt that pulled from him I dropped the act and sighed. "If the government thinks you're siding with us they'll drop you and that big bad guy that makes you do the S.M.I.L.E.S. will be on your ass. Even if we do fight, with Rejar, Brit and Jen I think I'd have a chance. Trust me, I won't die by your hand."

"Then you'll die by someone else." Don spat with a snarl. "If you leave, you'll be in danger and I won't be able to bail you out!"

"I don't have a choice Don!" I snapped back, my fists curling in as I locked eyes with him. "I didn't want to leave home and I don't want to leave here! I have no choice! I'd thought that even if I had to leave that I'd be sure that _you _and the others would be safe! I'm trying to protect all of you but your stubborn feathered ass isn't helping!"

"I don't need your help!" Don roared as he reared back. "I've defended my own for years without you! You're the one needing help!

"Drop your proud ass already!" I screamed letting loose my fury. "Keep up your antic and Luffy will come here and kick your ass! You'll be left alone with nothing but a corpse of what you built and the vague memory of what happened! You won't survive to see the coming of the new era! Dammit Don!"

"Like that short shit would defeat me! He's a newbie!" he sneered darkly. "How could _he_ kill me?"

"Ooh you...you! YOU DAMNED MANFLUFF!" I roared as I threw my hands up in the air and stormed off. I shoved off his feelings and headed for the trees, determined to get some distance between us. Unfortunately Don had other plans as usual, seizing my body with tight strings that forced me to still. I grit my teeth, anger boiling as I turned and glared behind me at the man who stalked closer. "Let. Me. _Go._"

"No." Don answered roughly as he came to a stop behind me, his anger vibe dying down into one of exhaustion. Ever so slowly he wrapped his arms around my middle, his head sinking into the crook of my neck as he let out a strained sigh. I remained stiff, glaring at the tree ahead of me now as he settled himself against me. When he spoke however I felt myself still and my shoulders lower, his whisper catching me off guard. "Sorry, this isn't why I came here."

"I know." I whispered keeping my eyes on the tree despite the welling tears. "I know."

"We won't see each other again will we?"

"I don't know."

"..." Don grit his teeth as his arms tightened around me. "I can't stop this?"

"No." I answered gently. I glanced over at him with weak chuckle. "_Maybe _if you're good I'll get you souvenirs from each world."

"Oh? Like what? Hot women?"

"Why would you want hot women? You can't have sex with them." I pointed out with slow smile. "I'd remove your man parts."

"Aw, your too cute Kitten." He cooed as he snuggled against me with a smirk. I didn't miss that little shake he did with his ass either. "Make me all fuzzy inside!"

"No, that's your body having a panic attack at the thought of loosing your unmentionables." I answered with a hum. "Your bird brain just can't comprehend it yet."

"Fufufu, so frisky. Wanting to play again you naught Kitty!" Don cackled as he slid his tongue against my neck. I rolled my eyes before an idea popped into my head and I felt myself slowly smile. Deciding on a plan I sighed dramatically as I leaned against him thoughtfully. Noticing Don stilled, glancing curiously at me with a tilt of his head.

"I think you're right. Another romp before I leave is sure to cheer me up." I mused glancing away. He paused, his body going stiff as he waited suspiciously for the ending. So, I gave it to him as I squirmed from his hold and darted away. "I wonder if Bellamy is up for a round?!"

"NO!" sure to my suspicions he was after me with a pissed look on his face. I howled in laughter as I dodged his hands and bolted beneath some low cut trees, leaping over bushes and frolicking through the flowerbeds with him hot on my heels. Unable to resist I put my hands around my lips and got ready for a shout. "DON'T YOU DA-"

"OH BOOTYBELL WHERE ARE YOU?!" I bellowed trying to keep myself from laughing. "I NEED TO FEEL YOUR HOT BOOTY BUNS!"

"Eh? What about my buns?" Sure to his name Bellamy landed on the ground beside me and ran, glancing at me with a frown before looking back at the now severely P. and jealous Don. "Eh?! What'd we do?! What's going on?"

"Bootybell?"

"Huh?"

"BOOTY GRAB!" I whooped as I lunged and gave his ass a grab. He yelped in surprise and behind us Don roared his fury. I howled in triumphant laughter as Bell scrambled to run faster, his wide eyes bulging as he sped up to the best of his capabilities. Noticing his accusing but bewildered stare I gave him a wink. "Very muscular. Approval."

"Why did you do that?" Bellamy snapped dodging a string that sliced a tree down.

"I'm the only one that can piss him off this much and get away with it. Wouldn't you take advantage of that for your own personal amusement?"

"Not if it got others killed!"

"Liar. What if your girlfriend was flouting around with a bunch of guys?"

"..." Bellamy grimaced. "So you're using me to get back at him?"

"Pretty much." I shrugged as I ducked past another angry string. "Besides, have you ever seen him so riled up?"

"No." came the grim response. "I'd feel better if I went on living _without_ it."

"Spoil sport."

"A man who wants to _live_ with his balls intact." he retorted with a sharp glare.

"You know, I threatened Don with that not even ten minutes ago." I mused as I cackled evilly. Bellamy sweat dropped before ducking past another blow.

"You're a monster." he grumbled. I rolled my eyes as my hands went to my hip, seizing my whip and unraveling it with a snap. Hearing the noise Bellamy's eyes bulged, looking mortified and clearly unsure of what to do. I laughed as I ran at his side and wrapped my arms around his heavy middle. "W-what are you doing!?"

"Up, up and away!" I shouted as I snaked my whip up in the air and let it down in a crack. "Winds of the world, let me fly!"

Funny part being? I was being sarcastic. I was actually going to snap my whip around one of the extended poles and given the speed we were running at we'd fly like spiderman through the air and hopefully not kill ourselves. Hilarious part being it _actually_ worked. A gust of wind came from nowhere, wrapped itself around us and suddenly we were flying. I shrieked out profanities while Bellamy shouted in alarm, below Don gaped at us in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Don bellowed waving his hands around like a loonie. "HOW ARE YOU UP THERE?!"

"GET ME DOWN!" I screamed back. "I BROKE GRAVITY! FIX IT!"

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"GOD TOOK ME SERIOUSLY!" I wailed clutching to Bellamy. "I DIDN'T REALLY WANT TO FLY!"

"SHIT WE'RE HEADING FOR THE OCEAN!" Bellamy freaked as he clutched onto me,. "WE'LL DROWN!"

"NOOOOO! DOOOOOOON!" I shrieked. "I WANNA GO BACK!"

"HANG ON KITTEN, FEATHERBUTTS COMING!" A loud cracking noise and suddenly he was leaping towards us, grabbing onto us with a firm grip. We hung on for dear life as he dragged us back down to solid earth. The wind however didn't die down. "Damn wind!

"Hang onto the land!" I shouted digging my nails into earth. Gritting my teeth I shouted. "DAMMIT WIND KNOCK IT OFF!"

Wind stopped dead.

...

"I...I think I mussed my hair up." I wheezed flopping onto the dirt.

"D...Don't...don't do that anymore." Bellamy groaned as he flopped beside me.

"What... the shit?" Don sat on his rump with a pant. He eyed me warily. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! All I said was something about wind letting me fly."

Wind picked up.

"DAMMIT!" Don grabbed us both and hid us beneath his feathery bulk. "SCORE!"

"QUIT IT ALREADY!" Wind didn't move a damn inch. "WIND I SAID STOP YOU MISERABLE PRICK!"

Wind ended.

"..." I stared up at Don and his now foofed hair and feathers. We met eyes and ever so slowly he gave me a tight smile.

"So, I guess your element is wind?"

"Apparently." I grumbled pulling leaves from my hair. Don chuckled as he helped me with the process. Bellamy however just let out a growl as he glanced at me with a sharp glower.

"I don't care what it is, just leave me out of it." Bellamy grouched as he squirmed from beneath Don. "First you grab my ass, then you blow me away with you damn wind powers. I mean, seriously! What did I do to do this?!"

"I often ask myself the same question." I sighed as I gave him a firm pat on the back. "Don't worry, I'll try not to let wind blow you away."

_Whoosh._ I watched in horror as Bellamy was thrown high in the air and slammed hard into one of the walls. I gaped at him before glancing back at Don's startled face, both of us looking at each other before back at the now wall imprinting springboard. Chuckling nervously I chewed on my lip, wondering distantly if he was okay. Only one way to check.

"A-ah!... Whoops. SORRY BELLAMY!"

"O-ow."

Well he was awake, that was good right? Anyways, new lesson learned. Apparently God wasn't the only one who took my words a bit too seriously.

* * *

**Another chap though not as many words (as usual)... ****Score has the element of Wind! :D Woo hoo! ****Thanks for sticking with me for so long and heads up, I probably won't have internet for a bit. T_T sorry.**

**Read. Review. :D I may even reply.**


	28. Music Box MagicCRAP!

"Hey, Don?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you absolutely positive I can't grope Bellamy while your gone?" I peered up at him as we walked side by side, my arm looped across his wrist as we browsed shops and cackled at locals. Currently we were passing what looked like a creepy doll shop. Like _creepy_ kind of creepy. All twenty pairs of porcelain stares watched from the windows as I tried to ignore them. "I mean, I'd think of you while I did it."

"No Kitten, no butt fondles." Don stated firmly. "Nor any smooching, flirting, gropes, flashing or frolicking."

"You forgot about strip teasing." I pointed out making his eyebrow twitch. I hummed as I glanced over at what appeared to be some sort of painting store. Odd, they all looked like a hippo drew them. I pulled on his arm in a sign I wanted to look and he followed obediently, stepping in his wide waddle that barely missed my toes. I frowned at him. "What? Just pointing it out."

"Strip teasing is a given taboo along with any sort of naked activities you may gather in your mind." Don growled. "I hear about any of the sort, Bellamy will lose his balls. I won't even think twice about it either, understood?"

"Bah, no fun." I rolled my eyes but gave his arm a firm hug. He huffed at me but let the topic drop, giving my hand a bit of a squeeze with his arm. I chuckled, knowing I was forgiven. Coming to a stop we peered with amusement at the paintings that I was now positive was painted by a blind hippo with a swollen finger. "Huh, that one looks like you."

"Eh? Which one?" Don blinked as he frowned at me.

"the pink blob with a gob of yellow near to top. Heck, it's got be you!"

"I think it's suppose to be a flower. Look, there's one green line underneath." Don pointed and I frowned. Together we stared quizzically like an archeologist before a ruin wall only we were two nutburgers in front of a rundown shop. "Huh, actually it looks like some kind of... doll. Look I think I see an eye."

"What kind of doll would have a green stem for legs?" I grunted as i tilted my head to the side. "Well, I guess if you turn your head ever so slightly..." He blinked and tilted his head as well. "It kind of looks like a badly painted sunset."

"Hm. I think you're right. How'd ya figure it out Kitten?" Don asked amused as he straightened and raised an eyebrow at me. I glanced at him with a smug grin.

"I read the sign below it."

"Well, that's cheating." Don pouted as he stuck out his tongue at me. I rolled my eyes. "What? I could've looked but then you would have called _me_ a cheater!"

"Well now I'm calling you a sore loser." I snorted as I gave his arm a pull. Come on, lets take a look around."

"Actually Kitten, lets go this way. I got somethin' to pick up." Don pulled me the other way with a grin. "Some errands I guess you could say."

"Ah, so you _didn't_ just take me out to hang out with your girlfriend before you ran off to war, I was just a nice addition eh?" I jousted giving him a nudge with my elbow. He grinned at me and nudged me hard with his butt. I yelped in response. "Hey! You're feather booty nearly knocked me down! You best keep that swagger under control boy!"

"Whaaat?" Another booty bomp and I staggered nearly into a glowering man. I was about to bow my head in apology just as he sneered out somethin' but the man suddenly paled and vanished before I could even open my mouth. Glancing into the nearby glass of a shop I saw Don's snarling face in it's reflection. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice."

"Hmm?"

"You. Are. A. Jerk." I huffed though I was secretly pleased. Not many had a boyfriend who could scare away an angry muscled pirate while wearing bright pink feathers. Oh yes, my man was one of a kind. "What did you do besides screw up your face? Not many would actually _run_ that fast away."

"Fufufu!" He looped his arm around mine again and paraded me down the street. "I'm well known and I _own_ this island. What idiot would actually attack _me_ or my chick while I'm standing _right there._"

"..." I stared at him wearily as we headed farther from the center of town. "You're ego grew from a small island to a medium sized country. How does it feel to have a begga booty the size of France?"

"France? Where the hell is that?"

"My world. It is the country where romance lies and yet seem to produce more playboys then the magazine has pages for. Come to think of it, I think you'd fit right in there. Odd fashion sense, flowing locks, giant ego, pervy attitude and thousands of woman flocking one man. Yep, you would definitely fit in France." I stared at him critically causing him to frown. "Indeed. You seem to be quite the shady character..."

"Aw, Kitten you wound me I say!" Don chuckled though he butted me not so gently with his buttocks once more. I yelped as I staggered sideways. "Oh, poor kitten couldn't handle my glorious booty!"

"You don't have no booty."

"I do too actually, I store it in a vault."

"Oh, ha ha you miserable bird." I snorted at him and gave him a sharp glare. "Careful where you're booty lay, for your jewels thieves steal away."

"I feel like that's a double meaning for something." Don frowned and I grinned. Immediately he sidestepped out of my range and glowered darkly, tense as he watched me with full suspicion. I rolled my eyes and let go of his arm, trotting a step or two ahead with my eyes on the ground. He didn't move to catch up, simply waited while I tried to explain the threat I bestowed.

"Tell me, if booty has two meanings why can't family jewels?" I questioned as I skipped over a crack in the road. My mom's back stayed intact. "I wonder, what kind of thief would steal it away?"

"An angry girlfriend?" Don said dryly as he gave me a wary look.

"Jewels would be removed, yes." I rumbled in promise as I peered into the next store. "Hey, this one has music boxes."

"Hmm?" Don peered in as well. "Looks like a pretty nice shop, maybe I'll buy it later... Fufufu."

"Filthy rich bastards[1]." I grouched halfheartedly. He laughed above me but I ignored him. No, I was more curious about the _inside_ of the building. I looked at the oddly shaped boxes and trinkets that danced and sang. I hesitated, wanting to go in but not really wanting to be a burden on him. After all, he said he had buisness to take care of. Maybe a compromise? "Hey Don, you run ahead. I wanna look in here."

"Eh? Why?" frowning he peered down at me and I gave him a full blown innocent smile. That unfortunately only increased his suspicions. Rolling my eyes I put my hands on my hips and blew my bang from my face, cocking an eyebrow with an almost bemused expression on my face. "What?"

"If you're worried I'm going to run off with the salesman, no worries. He's old and fat, see?" I pointed through the glass and Don followed it with a frown. "Besides, I wanna take a look and you said you had some errands to run. You're boat leaves in an hour and a half, no? You go do that while I hang out here."

"Awright, but no movin'." Don ordered as he gave me a sharp wag with his finger. "If I come back and my chickie ain't here, heads are gonna roll."

"Oh you big fluff bucket." I sighed exasperated as I pinched my brow. "Where would I go? Seriously? I'm freaking lost!"

"..." Don stared at me before throwing his head back and whooping in laughter. I grimaced a blush as bystanders openly gawked at my crazy ass boyfriend. "Fufufu! Poor Kitty got lost?! In a small town like this?! Where would you be without me, dearest?"

"Sleeping." I grouched as I turned and stopped into the store, closing the door roughly in an effort to mute the idiot's laughter. It half worked of course, muffling it to the point where he sounded like he was gargling water. I rolled my eyes at the store keeper before glancing around, curious of what sort of items that stocked the shelves. Gold boxes with polar bears, brown and red with Chinese dragons, baby blue with a small cat inside, hell I even saw a purple one with some sort of monster I think. There were dancers, animals, colors and songs so varied I could hardly keep up. They lined the walls from top to floor and edge to edge. There must have been two hundred singing boxes, each with it's own tune and design. Yet, it wasn't the gold ones with silk insides nor the dark enriched blue box that played a hauntingly sweet melody that pulled me in. It was a small, wooden box the size of my fist and rickety.

The rest of the noises seemed to quiet down and my vision narrowed down on the little thing, its roughed up lid closed and hiding from the rest of the world. There were no gold ribbons, no fancy designs, crap there wasn't even any fake jewels on it. It was a simple box, softened at the edges with a silver fasten the shape of an apple. Yet I was drawn to it, coming close with a hesitant step as I stared at it in curious wonder. I felt entranced as I reached for it, my finger tips barely touching it yet I already felt as if I held it. Like it was a piece of me connected yet separate. I couldn't understand it as I slowly picked it up in my gloved fingers and stared at it in wonder. Hesitant, I opened the lid and looked inside.

I felt my breath catch as from it's center rose a figurine of a winged being, her eyes closed and her hands clasped together while the look of serenity overtook her upturned features. Her green robes was a worn down yet white, the feathers of her wings differing in color. Her left wing bore a solid pale white while the right coated itself in an enchanting black. Her wooden hair was curled in ringlets while painted like her wings, yet opposite. One side was white, the other black yet they didn't match the sides of the wings. As if, no matter which way you saw her, she was both in one. Like Dark and light, good and bad. I felt almost drawn to it, looking at the calm features that gave me grief yet soothed me. I didn't understand it at all.

"Bring to me the sound of a song." I whispered as I slowly cranked the silver key that lay embedded in the side of the box. "Let me hear you."

I cranked it until it could no longer spin then I let it go. Immediately it started with a plunky tune that slowly tapped its way into an eerie melody. I felt my eyes widen as I watched in wonder, the little figure moving with the plunk of the keys. Her face rolled to the side, downcast as if saddened while her wings started to spread and her arms moved to stiffly lay at her side. Suddenly, she looked heartbroken instead of hopeful as she flapped her wings with the beat of the song. That is, until it picked up once more.

Energy pulled from the depths of my soul, reacting with the quick taps that began to pour from my little box of wonders. Immediately her wings spread themselves farther before shrinking back with her outstretched hands. Both folded themselves in back to their original position as her face turned upwards once more in hope. When the song ended I felt myself release a breath I didn't realize I held. I turned to speak with the man who owned the store, ready to ask for a price yet found nothing but a sheer cliff of ice.

I blinked at it in surprise, alarmed by the sudden change of scenery and sound. Now I could hear the thundering canon and the roaring guns. I could smell blood and gunpowder. Turning back the way I once face I realized that I was no longer in the shop, but in the middle of a warzone, surrounded by ice and death. My heart staggered in my chest when I realized I wasn't where I was suppose to be. No, _when_ I was suppose to be. Don should have left for the war today right? So then why...

_Why was I at the war of Ace's Execution? _

**Hey! Sorry about the sudden jump ahead. If I don't get her movin' she'll never leave the bloody island. XD Also, sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately I've been busy between moving, job, losing a job, getting sick and generally being lazy. I however have NOT GIVEN UP YET AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU! HELP ME THROUGH MY NOBLEST OF QUESTS IN COMPLETING MY SHINANIGANS!  
**

**ALSO WHOEVER KEEPS STEALING MY COOKIES IT ISN'T FUNNY! RETURN THEM OR FACE MINE FURY!**

**For all else, Happy cheers 3**

**Read! Review! Wreck Havoc in my name!**

Doggy D. Cookiethief

_[1]Ouran High School Host club- Haruhi calls the boys this once and a while if I'm right. :D One of my favorite animes, hands down._

_[2] Here is the tune, all credit goes to xXSingMusic4everXx as she is the one whose video and song I found._

LINK : watch?v=xeQbLmDigZg


	29. Begining of the Battle

I definitely didn't expect this. I didn't see the blood and gunfire, the bodies and the smoke. I couldn't have imagined turning the silver key to an old wooden box with a mechanical angel inside would warp me from a quiet shop to a war zone. Yet it did, it's haunting melody taking me five days ahead and in a place I had hoped I wouldn't go. What made it worse was I did this myself, I wasn't forced to go by shadow. I turned the key that made me see this horrible sight.

The roar of a canon and the cracking of ice snapped me out of my stupor. I had to run. I had to get out of range. Where could I go? Instinctively I looked to the sky, feeling nearly compelled to jump and soar despite it making me a target. I felt terror hit my heart as a scream of agony reached my ears and a man with his face smashed in soared towards me, his body half crushed by the grazing hit of an enemy giant. He spattered against the ground, his blood oozing onto the ice like red water. I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed.

Turning I ran from the body and towards the crowd of killers, my heart racing as I ran from the sight behind me and was greeted with worse. I suddenly felt alien to my own skin, no longer controlling my body but watching as it ran amongst the blood and gore. I leaped high in the air, launching myself into a bolted flight while my hands spread wide as I shot high into the air above the swords yet near the bullets.

Why was I so stupid? Now I was in the range of the giants and bullets. Why was I even up here?

_Find Luffy. Help save him and his brother._ Shadow's voice whispered in my ear as I bolted across the sky. _By doing this, the marines shall lose and Darkness will have gained back some power. Find him... Help the boy... at any cost..._

"I'm on it." I growled weakly as I looked around me. "But how did I do that? Why am I here?"

_That box you have in your hand is a device created by the three. It will only work for a certain person yet it cannot be controlled. It will choose where to put you, when in time you shall appear, and what world you will land in. Now, look. The boy cannot be far below. He cannot die and neither can his brother. If he does, light wins this battle and I shall lose more power.  
_

"One last question."

_What is it?  
_

"How in the crap are you in my head?" I frowned at nothing particular as I stared intently at the ground, looking for a trademark strawhat. After all, it wasn't hard to find Ace but to get close at this second was to be pumbled by Gramps and the giants let alone the seven warlords sitting warily at the sidelines. Realizing they were there I look up to see Mihawk and Hancock frowning at me while Don was loosing feathers. I grimaced and glanced the other way. No, don`t look and won`t die.

_You are under **my** allegiance. I am able to speak with you without needing to be there. _I frowned.

"So, nobody else can hear you if ya tried?"

_Correct._

"Huh." I blinked when I noticed a yellow blob getting chased by smoke. Ah, target located. "There he is."

_What are you waiting for then? MOVE!_" The last word came out in a hideous hiss that made my skin crawl. I cringed as I lunged towards the ground without meaning to. No, I didn't control it at all as if Don controlled my body yet I felt no strings. Alarmed I forced out a snarl as I kicked out with my spirit. "Let me go Shadow!"

_I... I apologize. _Shadow's hold let go and I halted in midair. _Go now, save the boy._

"Yeah yeah." I grunted as I did a quick jaunt towards the boy, warily keeping out of range and hopefully unnoticed while I tried to figure out what to do. I was so distracted by my ground worries to notice a heavy shadow overlapping mine. It wasn't until I heard the battle roar that my head jerked up and I saw the heavy club heading fast in my direction. My eyes went wide and I let out a shriek yelp as I brought my hand out to block my face (stupid me). What shocked me however was a gust of wind roared past me and slammed itself into the club, knocking the giant back a step and the club away from me. Then again, I guess I shouldn't be surprised at this rate. What didn't surprise me was the sudden attention I got from below.

"_What did she do?!"_

_"She's got devil fruit!"_

_"Shoot her!"_

_"She's with the marines!"_

_"Unknown personal with Devil Fruit! We can't take the chance, kill her!"_

Dammit all. I glared at the skies.

"Gummy Bear gods, if I survive this I am _so_ going to have a talk with you about this terrible lucky I have." I growled as pirate and marine a like snarled, deeming me an enemy despite my efforts. So, I had to dodge and get the D. brother's out of here. So, I let out my breath and did the stupidest thing I think I've done since I flashed that cop. I dropped almost twelve stories, twisting in a spiral as I pulled my whip free from my hip as I closed my eyes. If my hunch was right, I would safe. If not, I would fall among enemies and I doubt I'd get back up again.

As I dropped time seemed to slow down. I could see my sister and my mother behind my eyelids, hearing them cackling and laughing as they hugged and jibbed at each other. My brother, the man who defended us both as a brother and a soldier of war, writing us letters from wherever he fought. My Dad, his strange jokes and often odd humor a quality I inherited from him proudly. My uncles, my friends, the trio whom I befriended here, and finally Don. My strange pink clad knight whose wing-wang was popular across many islands.

_How far I've gone... _I mused as I felt the wind pulse and lash around me. _Afraid of heights, stumbling over things, and the worst I had to deal with was Tyme's ex-boyfriend and where to stick the next body. Now, I'm fighting in a war trying to save to pirates that weren't even suppose to be the wonders of being a nutjob.  
_

Below me there was a roar and the smashing of ice, the heavy hiss of water smashing down again as what looked like a wave smashed it's way through the surface and engulfed me. My descent slowed considerably, my face turning into a smile as I came eye to eye with the man responsible for this. Rejar grinned as he plucked another strawberry from his pocket and popped it into his mouth. Then with a wink all the water dropped, splashing and freezing those who dare came too close or was simply unlucky. I however remained dry as I stared in amusement at Rejar's grinning face.

"Kill them both!" A command that wiped both smiles off our faces as we stared in alarm at the marine guns suddenly pointed at us. We could dodge, couldn't we? Was Rejar fast enough to dive in the water before the bullets rang? I was about to shout, to try and distract but it was pointless. Rejar apparently had a different plan all together. Bracing his feet his face twisted into a threatening snarl, hands outstretched at his sides. Then with a growl he dropped his head and muttered.

From the water to his hands came a mist. A thin sort of 'wisp' that built up near Rejar's hands and took some sort of form. The form of a... gun? I blinked as I realized two pistols were creating themselves in his hands at almost an alarming speed, his eyes now narrowed and burning. Around us the marines stepped back unsure, frightened by this power and the man yet not wanting to disobey orders. One however seemed to decide on attacking, drawing their gun and pointing it at Rejar with a determined shout. Rejar glared at him, guns unfinished and him unable to move. I could though... but again no point. A flaming arrow pierced his flesh, knocking him back with a scream as his body was instantly engulfed by flame.

Alarmed the marines leaped back, their eyes widening as the quickly found the glaring woman. Britney notched another arrow, holding the flaming bow without a hint of pain or fear. Then pulling back she narrowed her eyes into a threatening glare. I gaped at her, never having seen such a look on her face and a hint of fear took me. She was not one to be trifled with, that was sure. She took aim at another marine, threatening him with the look of complete seriousness.

"Don't you touch him." she growled as a flash of fire split the air in front of her. "Or I'll kill you."

"Hey Brit!" I called waving. "Thanks for the save!"

"Not a problem!" She answered cheerily as she still glared at the marines. "Have you spotted our target?"

"Ah... I did but I lost him again. Bloody giants nearly cost me an arm." I chuckled sheepishly as I glanced at the marine who started puffing up. I growled at him. "So, who wants to play swat the booties?"

"I'm in!" Brit shouted as she tossed her bow high in the air and it vanished with another flash. Already she became engulfed in fire, shifting into her owl form. I chuckled as I gave my whip a crack and turned to Rejar with a grin. He rolled his eyes before tossing his pistols in the air and catching them upside down, similiar to Death The Kidd's way of shooting. I myself let out a roar as I shifted.

Around me the world grew grey yet I felt only power and sadness, my eyes turning themselves to look at Don. He had settled, his body slumped in almost defeat as he stared at me with his hands in his pockets. I could feel my powers stir despite my shifting ended, pulsing around me as it made me armor made of light steel. It shone a heavy steel color yet it was lined with designs of silver. Distantly I looked like the bear from 'The Golden Compass' though I suppose being a saber I was bound to look different. Still though, my eyes stayed on Don.

_I'm sorry._ I whispered with my eyes as I bowed my head with grief. _I don't want to... I wish I didn't have to..._

He didn't respond to me of course, his hands in his pockets with his lips drawn tight. I felt shamed as I turned away, ready to run towards where the others ran to when I felt it. The emotion that pulled from Don and sent itself to me. I paused in my leap, turning around again to stare at him in shock. On his face was a wide grin, his tongue hanging out as he gleamed with pride.

_Whoop their ass Kitten. Make me proud._ It was the aura a proud father would send when he saw his little girl to college, not his freaking girlfriend to war. What a messed up bird. Still, feeling it I felt my own spirits rise. I grinned and let out a loud feral roar, challenging him yet thanking him in the same time. He threw his head back and howled with laughter, his fluffy pink body shaking with the giggles force.

_What a crazy man._ I mused as followed after Rejar and Brit, knocking marines aside with my head as I charged past the circle. Their swords and bullets pinged off my armor, ringing it in my ears yet keeping me unharmed. I forced my brain to believe it like a game, that this wasn't real and it was a game to see if I could make Don proud of what I could do or become a complete idiot. There were no death, no guns, nothing. The game was, my people and Luffy's would try to save Ace while Don and his would try to stop us. If Ace died they won, if he lived we won. It was a game.

It was a game I was willing to miss.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait... I'm forcing myself to keep writing but I'm actually getting pretty busy on this end. ^^; I will finish it in the next chapter or two. :D Then, if people wish for the links to the next row of books to this series I will post the links on the last 'chapter' of this book.**

As always, thank you Mrs. Dofly, Mrs Law, Rejar, and my newest additions Monkey D. Writer and AnimeQueen! I'm glad to chat with you guys and AnimeQueen I can't wait for the next chapter of your book. :} D

**READ! REVIEW! LOVE ME! SEND COOKIES! MAKE FRIENDS NOT VIRUSES! BE BEAUTIFUL MY FRIENDS! I JUST DRANK A CUP OF COFFEE! CAN'T CLOSE EYES! 8 D WOOOOOO!**

**Doggy D. Cookiethief **


	30. The war

**SECOND LAST CHAPTER  
(I think)**

**T-T  
I SHALL MISS YOU ALL!  
Or you could read the others... that would work too.**

**So, heads up! Things may get screwy but I'll try to explain everything **

Running through the battle field, roaring and swatting at pirate and marine alike. Above us, Brittney banked in a wide circle, spotting for Luffy as she dodged the canonballs, giants, and other random flying object. More then once her blazing flames caught my eye, forcing me to look up as she knocked herself into a giant, clawing its face with blazing hot talons and a beak that could melt metal. Black vortex eyes peered down like empty new moons, staring at the ground in an almost creepy way. I grimaced. It was freaky.

A low shrieking 'Hoo' let loose from her as she suddenly swerved and hovered in the air, her eyes apparently locked on something. Snarling off another Marine I saw what she was looking at, knowing immediately what happened and what was going on. A jet of smoke flew high in the air, dodging and streaking across the sky after a quick bright pink thing.

_Luffy's fighting Smoker._ I realized with a start. I turned and let out a yowl at Rejar who was busy shooting marines off his ass. He spared me a glance, then up at the sky at the smoke stack. He grimaced but gave his head a quick shake, shooting another marine in the leg. It was then I noticed he wasn't killing them, he shot the legs, arms, shoulders, knees. Anything that wouldn't kill but stop them from coming back at him.

Never stop moving on a battlefield. I learned this lesson as a hard crack hit the side of my skull, dinging the armor and knocking me temporarily senseless. I yowled as I crashed onto my side, my eyes rolling as I stared in shock at the three wavering images of a tall, elegant looking woman standing over me. Her silver hair reached her waist, her cool blue eyes staring at me with pain and anger. Around her, her robes flowed like liquid yet remained somehow wrinkle free. I wasn't sure how it was possible, no wrinkles and no stains. After all, it was a light white color. Stains love white, especially whites that you can't wash and I'm pretty sure that outfit wasn't on the laundry pile.

I looked up at her, staring dazed as she clenched a bowed staff in her hands. When my eyesight settled I saw her face, saw the tears in her eyes and the fierce scowl that robbed her face of much beauty. After all, I should know. The woman standing before me was my sister.

Her hair was different and so was her body, but her face remained the same. I gaped up at her, then without a though shifted into my human form. Behind me and above me, I heard shouts of protest and warning but all I could focus on was the woman in front of me. I felt weak in the knees from the relief of seeing her again but... the look she wore. Something was wrong.

"Tyme?" I whispered hesitantly. She glared coldly at me.

"Score, I see your still alive." she growled tightening her grip on her weapon.

"Yeah, long story." I chuckled weakly as I gave her a small smile. Her face wrinkled in fury. I blinked as I felt my face drop, my body hunch as I took a nervous step back. "What? What's wrong with you?"

"How dare you act so calm!" She shrieked as she leaped back, slamming her staff hard on the ground. Next thing I knew I was high in the air, a pain blossoming from somewhere in my chest. I couldn't gasp out in pain because before long my spine smashed into an iceburg. I coughed out air in jagged gags, my eyes bulging wide as I felt something crunch in me. I heaved out and in, shocked at the sudden pain. I barely had time to glance up before she appeared in front of me again, cracking the tip against my already broken rib and sending my flying sideways into the ice. I let out a shriek, writhing on the ground as I clutched my sides in agony. "How dare you! You look and act all innocent after what you did!"

"W-what?" I wheezed as I struggled not to whimper. "What...?"

"You killed them! You killed our parents!" Tyme wailed as tears began to pour down her face. I forced myself to stop, to look at her in the eye despite pain."You sold their lives so you could have power! I'll rip you apart!"

"I... I didn't!" I protested as I stared up at her confused. "I left... so they wouldn't...die..."

"Liar!" she shouted raising her staff. "I'll kill you-"

A loud gunshot rang through the air and blood splattered across ice. I stared up in shock as Tyme staggered a step, her wide eyes locked onto mine before drifting slowly to her shoulder. Blood oozed from the wound, staining (See? What did I tell ya. White = stain attraction) her clothes and whitening her skin. I stared at her in shock, unsure what to do as she stared at me in disbelief before falling to her knees. I felt my own heart stagger with hers as we looked at each other in shock. Hesitantly I looked back behind her, seeing Rejar's face just as surprised as my own. Behind me, a marine gaped at us with his gun pointed directly at Tyme's back.

On their own my eyes turned to look up at Don, his arms outstretched before him as his face tight in a fierce snarl. He wasn't looking at me though, his eyes were locked onto my sister. I turned to stare at her again, and the eyes I met weren't the ones I remembered. These ones were full of accusing hatred, not amusement and love. My heart ached inside pained ribs.

"You... tried to kill me too?" she grit her teeth as tears streamed down her face. "You betrayed all of us?"

"No! I didn't!" I whimpered as I tried to reach for her face. I was slapped away and spat on. Startled I pulled it back. "I never did! I couldn't go home!"

"Of course you couldn't! You killed them all! You sent a dog to come and kill them! If it wasn't for Blazer, Jake and I would never have made it!"

"Blazer?" I stared at her in disbelief. "Blazer... saved you?"

"and I'll kill you!" Tyme screamed lunging for my face. I screamed back as I scrambled back from my crazed sibling. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

"Stop!" I shouted kickin at her with my combat boots. "Tyme! PLEASE! TYME STOP!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I let out a wail of pain as she struck my ribs with a fist. Pure instict hit me and I lashed out at her own face, drawing my sharp claws across her face and gouging out a piece of her skin. Never before had I heard a scream like what Tyme did but never will I forget it. My pointer finger's claw caught her eye, slicing through it like the weapon it was meant for. She let out an inhuman wail that made my brain freeze up and my heart stagger. Blood poured now between her fingers as she sobbed in agony, both of us pained by the other yet neither of us sure what to do. Around me the chaos raged on but I saw only her. I turned my eyes to stare at my bloody claw, watery drops leaking from my eyes without my knowledge.

"I... I didn't mean..." I held my face in my hands and let out a low sob. "I never meant to... I don't want... I want to be neutral. I don't want to pick friends or family... I... I can't..."

"BLAZER!" her scream for help, her screaming of that name was the last thing I remember. I blacked out.

* * *

**The small girl began screaming, her broken rips shifting and horrified face twisting into a wild mask as she lost her mind. Around her Marines shouted, shooting at her and yelling but for some reason, the bullets stopped in midair[1] and simply hovered. She looked at them with wide blue eyes, her tearing face looking lost as she screamed. On the sidelines Don covered his face with his hand, grinding his teeth as he tried to ignore the impulse to run to her. No, he said he wouldn't... didn't he? **

**"LOOK OUT! SHE'S TURNING!" A marine screamed out as they ran from the mad woman. Around her the battle paused, looking in growing horror as her body began to shift, blood and bone occassionally poking through the skin before pulling itself back inside it's own meatsuit. Don pulled his hand away to watch his love practically torture herself, unsure what to do but sit back and watch. "SHOOT HER!"  
**

**A giant let out a shout, raising his club high in the air as he got ready to strike Score across the side of her caught sight of him though, roaring through long teeth as she leaped back and dodged the blow. What made Don's heart twist however was the fact she didn't stop there. She lunged forward, siezed the giant with her claws and tore out his throat. The giant gargled on it's own blood before collapsing, eyes rolling back in a heap of dead flesh. Triumphant like a killer, she stood atop the body and roared, her body still growing until her head was raised higher then the execution platform. Turning her head she let out a roar, daring anybody to come be her newest prize.  
**

**It was strange looking at her, comparing her size to the giants she seemed in the right ratios compared to them. Yet, she wasn't. A swipe of her paw and she knocked back thousands, another slam and she killed more. Purple slitted eyes turned and stared intently at the platform, baring her fangs as she stalked towards Ace.**

**"No!" Rejar shouted as he too shifted, matching her size and weight as he bit into her scruff and tossed her back. Shrieking in alarm, the sabertooth scrambled to her feet, snarling as the large wolf bristled at her. To him, Ace was somebody he needed to get away. To her, Ace was easy prey. She let out another shriek as she lunged, only to be knocked sideways by a flaming bird. Alarmedwide eyes peered up at the flaming creature, hissing lowly as she once again got to her feet glaring. This time however, she backed down. Turning her attention instead to the newest arrival. The sky roared with another bellow, one not heard by any so far save the sobbing silver on the ice.**

**In the sky, it was clouded yet still managing to be sunny. The icy walls that surrounded the battlefield still stood tall despite the heat. Yet, something was still wrong with the sun. It rippled, and pulsed before another roar let loose and it appeared, bright gold eyes and flaming breath matching the very sun it appeared from. Smashing down onto the ice, it rolled its head and screamed.  
**

**Had she been in her right mind, Score would have immediately recognized what it was. A dragon stood upon the ice, made of what looked like copper scales and a furnace for a belly. Boney fingers, three of them, braced themselves against the ice and dug talons deep beneath the frozen surface. Spikes ran from head to tail, darker a copper then the rest of it yet still somehow there. Smoke billowed from its wide nostrils as it snarled black fangs at them. Then, opening its mouth it let out a bellow that shot fire from its mouth and blazed its eyes. Blazer had arrived.  
**

**Score snarled as she turned on this newest threat, something pulling her towards it in an attempt to keep the prey she had captured. She snarled in threat, digging her suddenly meager looking claws into the ice as well. Seeing the threat the dragon hissed, slamming its tail down hard as it snaked its head and waved it's horns. Score snapped her teeth in response. Seeing the other not backing down, they did the only thought that occurred between the two beasts. They fought.**

**Blazer lunged its head forward, biting and snapping in an attempt to grab the tender underbelly or the neck of the tigress. Wings flapped and heated breath nearly scorched her fur but she remained untouched by the bites, slapping her talons hard against clattering scales as she hissed. She reared up on two legs, exposing her belly for mere moment before coming crashing atop Blazer's skull. A low screech of pain and his tail swung out and smashed into Score's ribs, knocking her off the dragon and sending her skidding. Wails of pain and surprise went unnoticed by the angry monsters as marines were caught in the crossfire, crushed or knocked around as the two exchanged blows. **

**Another lung, another miss. Claws ripped off scales while talons tore flesh. Biting and throwing around in an attempt to get better access to the throat. Score bit him hard on the back as her back claw tore strips from his wing, causing him to shriek as he staggered around. Wheeling his head backward he shot liquid flame from his mouth, burning her front left leg. Screaming she let go, slamming onto her back as she wailed in agony from both her ribs and her arm.**

**Blazer snarled as it clammored atop of her, pinning her down as it wrinkled its nose and got ready to burn her face. Yet, another blow caught him off guard. The shrill whistle of a missile caught his ear and too late he turned to see the projectile before it struck his face and exploded. A scream like nails on a chalkboard released itself from the dragon's throat, black blood exploding from the wound on its face. Staggering backward it turned its flaming eyes to look at the newest woman who took a stand.  
**

**Smoke billowed from the end of the bazooka, mocking Blazer almost with the similarity of his own nostrils. Her teeth were clenched while the gun was held upright beside her body, eyes flaming with hatred for the larger beast. There was a sharp crack as she twisted her the gun and it switched in shape. It turned brown, then moved and shifted around until a completely new gun was held in her hands. This one? A damn sniper riffle. Jen let loose a shout as she raised her gun and shot a hole in Blazer's horn.  
**

**Two more shots and Blazer screamed in agony through it's torn up jaw. One bullet punctured its leg, another its wing. It turned eyes back to Rejar who in turn, was standing in front of Monkey D. Luffy. A screech and the cracking of stone and wood signaled the sign that Britney had saved Ace and currently carried him within a claw. Blazer shrieked as he lunged at the owl but she was too far and he was pinned down. Screeching it turned it's eyes to Score who lay on her side and panting, his eyes blown wide with fury.  
**

**It was lunging, ready to take a chunk from her flesh if it could not have Ace and this victory. Already, Britney was flying away while Jen shoved Luffy towards where she knew the submarine waited. This victory was his lost, their victory. Yet, as he lunged he felt a wave of power, one that made his eyes widen and his attack to halt. Terror took his chest as the giant creature let out a squawky whine, turning to take the silver-haired girl in it's claw and with all haste took to the sky in a staggered accent. When it's wings were lost within the golden blare of the sun, his trace vanished along with Tyme's. Yet, the thing Blazer sensed still came.  
**

* * *

What was happening? I didn't know, I couldn't feel, and I had no wants to do either. No, it was safer to stay where I wasn't sure. Yet I was forced from comfort into my own mind by pain. I sharp drilling pain that pulled and yanked until I let out a scream, grabbing onto whatever it was that had me and trying to pry it from my ribs and from my no matter however I struggled, it held fast. It moved and pushed, squeezed and wormed against my bones. I forced myself to shrink into my human form, hoping to escape the pain. Instead, it continued to follow me, pushing hard and hanging on until I thought I'd die. Then, it stopped.

Black and white slowly drew away from me, revealing instead a sight of gore. Blood, bodies, pieces here and there. I wanted to be back in the dark. I didn't want to see this. I didn't want to see the blood that was covering my hands and ran down my chin. I felt my stomach lurch when I realized some was in my mouth. I gagged. No. I didn't want this. I didn't want this at all.

_You have no choice._ A hissing. A snarly, grating, _hissing_ that took the form of words. It made my skin crawl, my heart stutter. Slowly I turned to look over my shoulder, meeting the face of a white thing. _You made the bed, lie in it._

"You... you have no face!" I gasped as I recoiled. A pair of hands suddenly snapped out and grabbed me, forcing me to hold still despite the want to flee. My eyes widened as the head-with-no-face pushed closer until my face nearly hit its jacket. I looked up at it and it tilted its head back, our faces mere inches from each other.

Looking at it... _him_ it didn't take long to figure out who..._ what_ he was. A suit, primed and proper with a black tie pressed neatly against his chest. His face... there wasn't one. There was a head, yet no eyes, ears, nose, mouth. Nothing. Yet he spoke with me through my mind, causing me to shake at his mere presence. This... this was not something I wanted near me. Well, I guess nobody really wanted Slenderman near them, did they?

"W-what's going on?" I whimpered as I cringed back from his leaning face. A quick glance back and I came to realize we weren't standing up. We were propped up by tentacles on his back, ones like the one that came and slid around my waist. Panic hit me when I realized I couldn't escape the boney white hands the held my shoulders. "Why are you here?!"

_I... awoke to the sound of the music box..._ came the grated response. _Then, I heard your voice... pledge alliance to me. So, when Blazer went to end your life I interveened... You're mine now and I will not allow them to damage you farther... not without my wrath... though, the damage to your arm I couldn't completely fix. The scars remain but it shall work without much difficulty or pain. But heed me child of the other world... my compassion ended with the healing of your arm..._

"My... arm?" I hesitantly looked down at the covered limb, frightened and pained but still curious. "W-what happened?"

_Blazer came for you and I drove him away..._ a low hiss pulsed in my ears. _I will not put up with somebody hurting my own..._

"So, you just _decided_ to show up now? What about before? Couldn't you have shown up before? Like before so I _didn't_ have to leave home and apparently my parents wouldn't have to die? What happened then?" I felt my throat tighten as I glared at him. Immediately the arms tightened and I yelped, wincing at the increased burn on my left arm.

_I could not appear for there was none for me. I cannot appear if nobody is in alliance with me._ was the disgusted response. _and do not get that attitude with me. I am neither kind nor gentle as Shadow or Light. I will rip your arms from their sockets if I so see it fit. Do_ **not** _t__empt me. Now, one more before we leap the worlds. The other two must stay with Shadow or the balance will be thrown worse._

"W-what?" He didn't answer me, just bent his neck in an odd angle to stare blankly at Rejar, the closest traveler to me and now the most unlucky. Black tentacles slithered from Slender, grabbing Rejar in lightning speed and dragging his screaming body close. Then, the head turned back to me with a crooked tilt of its head.

_The musicbox..._

"What about it?! It's in my pocket!" I shouted squirming as I tried to find Rejar in the mass of black. "Where's Rejar? Don't hurt him!"

_He is not harmed._ came the irritated response as more squiggly things slid into my coat and searched for the object. They found it easily and pulled it out for Slender to see. A low hiss of approval echoed in my head. _Twist the key... _

"Now? But-" A dangerous vibe slid from Slender and I cringed. Turning my eyes to look for him one last time, I found my pink man without any hassle. He stood, shocked and yet bound to where he was by the commands of marines. Locking eyes with him, we shared the message we both dreaded. _I'll miss you. Don't forget me._  
Slowly my fingers shakily grabbed the key, turning it slowly until it couldn't anymore then releasing it and opening the lid. Immediately the melody played and we were taken far from where we wanted to be, in the arms of a monster we'd hoped never to lay eyes on. This was how I left my lover, lost my life and started the journey across worlds.**This could be seen as an ending on its own but I'll write a short bitty in the next chapter to finish this book off completely. Okay! So, the thing is that this 'series' is going to be continued within different books/genres I guess. I'll do it as One Piece cross-overs for each world. I will also give you the next worlds each 'team' is going into if you wish to follow it farther. Sorry it isn't all in one go but 90 chapters tends to get a bit too much for the average reader XD****Rejar/Score - This duo goes into the world of Assassin's Creed. I have yet to start this one but I plan it to be a humor. I will be sure to start it by next chapter though and send the link plus the link for the below story if you wish it.****Jen/Brit - Damn this voodoo is the story they will be linked to. I already started this one ages ago but never finished, so in the last part/second part they will show up. General gist of this book is that Freddy Krueger, Grudge, Hannibal, Jason Voorhees, and Jig Saw get stuck in a house with women that have the power to control them. :) This is also a humor.****Lastly, if you want to follow Tyme I can try to make a story for her but I don't really plan on it otherwise. ;) Letme know if ya want her story or not.****Alrighty then! LAST CHAPTER BEFORE EPILOGUE! THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR AND IF YOU WISH TO STOP FOLLOWING SCORE HERE, I DON'T BLAME YOU! THANKS, I'll MISS ALL YOU GUYS AND PLEASE, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ****PS Fangirls, I know you wanted this chapter but camping underneath my bed is getting ridiculous. I mean, I heard you sneeze last night -_-****:D****  
Doggy D. Cookie**

**[1] This could be taken as the Matrix so what the hay. :)**

***BOOTS YANA IN THE REAR!* TOLD YA I COULD DO IT!**


	31. Where they ended up SPOILERS

_**SPOILERS FOR LATER BOOKS KINDA**_

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

_**for those who don't wish to read the short bits, I will tell you who landed where for the next books  
**_

_**Rejar/Score - Assassin's Creed (Fanfic not started yet! I will post link when I start it)**_

_**Brit/Jen - Horror Movie Char's (Damn This Voodoo + Damn this Voodoo 2)**_

_**Don: Well, you can read spoilers or just wait to figure it out. **_

_**Until next Story!  
Adieu!**_

**DON (Way later. Like, near the end of this series later):**

Another fist hit his chest, knocking free blood from his lips as he was thrown hard into the stoney wall of his once glorious palace. Around him his minions fell, his home was destroyed, his plans failed. Nearly true to her prediction, the ones he'd bullied or buyed to staying had left him at the first sign of danger. No, now he sat alone in his own blood and broken feathers. He looked up at the boy... no. Man. The man who was really going to be King of the Pirates.

There was nothing left for him here. Nothing at all. Even Clovah had vanished. Where, he wasn't sure but he'd made sure she'd been safe. Now, as he sat there looking at the strawhat he'd grown to hate he distantly wondered where she was. If she even still remembered him so many years later. Would she...? The bond was still holding so she must...

His vision blacked a little around the edges, signalling his conciousness nearing its end. He went limp, head dropped low as he awaited the last blow. He heard the air breaking around the fist, the hissing of it coming closer... and the creaking sound of her musicbox.

His eyes flew open as he turned his head towards the noise, gasping when the fist hit his shoulder and broke it whilst knocking him farther back. Still, he looked. He looked through squinting eyes as he tried to find her. Tried to find her...

His eyes found instead the thin man, face gone still and tentacles holding him upright. In the distance he heard the quiet playing of that tune he'd grown to obsess over and hate all the more. He could feel pulls into darkness but at the same time the inability to looks away from the blank white face only he seemed to see. He wheezed hard, his cracked lips trickling blood as a sneer took his features again.

"Did you come to kill me now?" He snarled ignoring the odd looks he was getting from the other pirates. "Am I chosen to die next like you did to Score?"

The man didn't respond, silent as he always was. He just drifted towards Don with an almost slimy grace. It wasn't long before they were face to face, mere inches from each other while Don spat out blood on the cement. Clammy hands seized his shoulders and a heavy chill took his body but he didn't struggle. There was no point in it. He glared instead as he was heaved off the ground, listening to the gasps and yells of 'monster' from the strawhats as he felt the tentacles surround him. He felt the twisting and the cold for what seemed like ages but it didn't last nearly as long. It couldn't of.

Of course, when he awoke he was in some sort of cave. Bloody and exhausted he staggered down steep slippery slope, falling weakly into the open where he simply stumbled and fell. Never bothering to get up he simply lay there while the yells of people hit his pounding head like a drum. He forced his eye to crack open to peer at the new faces around him, speaking in a foreign language in it's own. A red haired male speaking almost sarcastically to the black haired female with headphones. Another older man stood near his face and Don spat at him, showing in his own way he didn't want to be touched which was promptly ignored. He sank teeth into the older man's palm when he tried to go for his throat, his wounded arms aching too much for him to move them. Yet, it was the last male that caught his eye before he lost consciousness.

A darker tanned man with falcon gold eyes and a small scar on the right side of his lip, his white sweater looking scruffy as though he hadn't stopped running in ages. He said something that Don didn't understand but it was something he hoped was good. After all, as his sight went black he resigned himself to whatever fate had stored for him. What good could he be to the falcon eyed man? Would he die? He didn't care. He couldn't. He'd given up looking for Score and now he too was thrown into a new world. Closing his eyes he went limp to the yelling of voices and the throbbing in his own heart.

_[1]_

**Jen & Britney**

Shadow threw them into another world before they could scream protest, claiming it was to save their lives from the beast that had killed Rejar and Score. They cried in their hands, mourning the loss of their friends but forced to keep battling despite the grim mood that held them so close. Shadow gave them a day to recuperate in a peaceful world then sent them onto the next. That night they'd promised to look out for each other, to fight and grow strong so that nothing like this would happen again.

Their cheery moods had vanished as they raised their weapons and were immediately plunged into a battle zone. Burned men with razor claws clashed against each other whilst men in masks dueled with blades. A girl in a torn white dress crawled across the ceiling whist making strange clicks but the moment they stepped through their portal another one started to close with their target closing behind. They shouted out in anger before turning to stare down the shocked group of remaining people. One blonde however caught their eye, her wide eyes and blond hair looking almost like Score for a moment. Seeing their lingering gaze the man with the hockey mask trudged between them and raised his blade threateningly. Deciding to take note of it Jen raised her chin and grinned.

"So, whose up for a road trip?"

[2]

**Rejar **

How many worlds? How many battles? This was his fifth world he leaped to with Score loyally at his side. They didn't exchange words this time, lips drawn tight as they simply held onto each other and waited for the twisting to end and for the black to retreat. He was almost frightened by what the new world would be like, wondering if it could be any worse than the one they'd left. A blood bath still stained their shoes.

When he opened his eyes and found himself in a dimly lit building, he wasn't relieved. Yet, when the cocky Brittish growl caught his ear and he hear the snapping of a certain person's name he felt himself blink and look down stunned at the kitten in his arms. This also tended to happen, Score getting stuck as a kitty randomly or him as a child. Depended on Slendy's asshole meter that day really. Lip twitchin Rejar cleared his throat lowly before speaking softly to Score.

"My dearest, I believe we're in 'Assassin's Creed'..."

**Thank's and that's the end! If another chap posts then it's just the newest link to the Assassin's Creed story. Sorry for no quick posts, I've been busy and fell out of funk with One Piece... but's its done! THank you Rejar, Brit and Jen for allowin me to add you in my book. Monkey D. Writer, Girl-luvs-manga, reighnstorm90, fangirl-4-evEr-xx and yes even you animequeen1012. Every single PM, review and general 'window staring game' helped me finish my first Fanfic. Weet whoo! **

**Thank you everybody and even if you don't read the rest of the series, thanks for finishing this part! MISS YOU ALL ALREADY!**

Cookietheif is out!

Doggy D. Cookietheif.


End file.
